Heart of Ice
by Deathly-Hunger-Jackson
Summary: Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, still struggles to let it go at times. She's so caught up in her duties that she barely has time for fun. Meeting Jack Frost seems to only throw her life into chaos. Elsa can't help but feel annoyed with him... But she may need his help when her little sister, Anna, is thrown into danger. (Jelsa! Elsa X Jack Frost)
1. Chapter 1

_"You're a monster!" Anna shrieks, eyes widened in fear as she gazes at me. The white streak in her hair has grown more so that nearly all of her hair is white. I step forward, arm outstretched to assure I'm not a monster. I'm just... Well, I am just me. I'm her sister. I would never harm her. _

_Anna quickly steps back, pushing herself against the door, her chest rising and falling as she breathes rapidly in fear. There's a sudden ache in my chest. "Stay back!" she demands. "You freak."_

_"Please, Anna. I love you. I would never-" I begin. _

_"I don't love you! Who could love a monster like you?" she snarls, her hand gripping the handle door. "You're nothing but a horrible monster. You're the reason I'm dying. You witch!"_

_With that, Anna twists the handle and runs out into the hall, leaving me alone in my room. _

_Everything shifts; the world around me becomes a blur. When it comes back into focus, Anna is standing before me, her eyes wide in terror. But her whole body is frozen. Literally frozen. I can see the cold rise off of her. _

_"Anna," I moan. "No. No, my Anna. What have I done?" Tears streams down my face while my hand caresses her beautiful frozen face. "I love you. I'm so sorry..." I choke on my sobs. _

_"I'm a monster. No one can love a monster. You are right. I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry."_

_..._

I wake up, panting.

I look around my room in shock. It was a dream. Nothing more. It was just a dream, again.

My room certainly has got the effects of my nightmare. Snow falls down around me, my window coated over in ice. I look to my door to see it frozen shut. Of course.

I think of Anna and feel suddenly warm inside. The frost, ice and snow that had formed in my room begins to melt. I sigh, leaning back against my headboard. How many more nightmares do I have to face? Anna doesn't think I'm a monster. She loves me. As I, her. My heart thuds against my chest, and I still feel an ache inside of me.

The nightmares have become more frequent; almost every night I face them now. It's growing tiresome. Yet it always has the same effect on me. After waking up I feel lonesome. It has been two years since I last isolated myself from the world, and more importantly, from Anna. I vowed I will never, ever do that again, no matter what.

I sigh, throwing my feet over the side of my bed. I press them to the ground, frowning. Anna tells me that she hates her feet hitting the floor in the morning. She says it makes her feel cold. I've never experienced being cold. What's it like, I wonder? Anna claims it's an interesting experience seeing as she has been completely frozen.

I cringe at the memory. That was my fault. I had hurt her.

I push the memory away. It wasn't on purpose- I would never do that to Anna on purpose. However, I can't help fearing that I might just hurt her again someday.

I walk to the window and throw back the curtains allowing light to enter my room. My eyes widen at the sight before me. I grin. Arendelle is completely covered in snow. Although I have the power to create it, I wasn't one to mess with the seasons. That was natures job.

I run to the door, excited by my discovery, swinging it open to be greeted by Anna. She has her hand raised as though she was just about to knock on my door. She smiles, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Elsa," she says, "do you want to build a snowman?"

I smile.

Together, the two of us run down to the court, where snow is filling up in the fountain, and snow still continues to fall around us. The snow crunches under my bare feet as I run out, closely followed by Anna who is covered in warm clothes.

"Ready?" I ask Anna.

"What-? No!"

Too late. I stomp my feet down on the ground, and immediately the snow beneath my feet begins to thin, eventually forming ice. The ice travelles through the whole court, even up through the fountain causing it to become a huge ice feature in the middle of the court.

Anna giggles as she tries to regain her balance on the ice beneath her feet. I aim my hands at her feet, and ice skates formed. "I've gotten better!" she boasts. I laughed, as only seconds after announcing this, she stumbled. She looks up, cheeks pink. "I didn't say I was good, though." She gives me a sheepish smile and I chuckle.

"I have to say, you haven't fallen yet, so that's progress-"

"Queen Elsa," comes a male voice. I look up at the steps of the castle to where one of the servants is standing. My smile fades, and I stand a little straighter. "You need to arrange to final plans for this evenings ball. It is the winter solstice, after all. It's tradition to host the ball-"

"Eugene," Anna interrupts him. "We've only allowed the gates to be opened for the last two years-"

"Anna," I snap. "Don't speak to him like that." She frowns at me, arms wriggling as she struggles to keep her balance. I look to the ground, feeling like a ton of weight has just been dropped onto my shoulders. I think of Anna laughing and smiling, and immediately get that warm feeling inside of my stomach. The ice melts, and is replaced with snow which is now falling heavier to the ground. "I will be with you in a moment, Eugene."

Eugene bows to me and gives a halfhearted nod to Anna. He doesn't exactly have much patience for my sister. He turns on his heel and marches back into the castle.

Anna looks somewhat mad. I force a smile. "Queen duties await," I say mockingly. She pouts, crossing her arms over her thin frame. I smile and walk over to her. "Find Olaf. I'm sure he's around somewhere. I'll try be quick-"

"Don't," she grumbles. "They'll keep you in there all day." She looks up, seemingly troubled. "It's like when you shut me out all over again. I barely ever see you. And whenever I usually do, you're too stressed to talk to me." She looks at me as though she suddenly has an amazing idea. "Why don't you take a break? I can handle the castle and the duties too. Go back to your ice castle for a week and enjoy yourself!"

"Anna," I say softly. "As much as I'd love to leave behind my duties and have fun, you know I can't do that. I knew it when I accepted the role as queen. Go, have fun. And tell Kristoff to wear something nice for the ball."

At the sound of his name, Anna's green eyes shine brightly. I smile. She's so in love with him it's cute. I wonder will I ever find something like she has with him...

I shake my head, and walk up to the castle. No. I know deep down I won't. I'm too private and reserved. I will never be able to share my life with anyone other than Anna. I can barely handle Kristoff, although I do approve of him for Anna.

"Ma'am-" Eugene says as soon as I'm inside the castle.

"Give me a while, Eugene. I'm going to change out of my nightgown first."

He bows his head. "Of course, m'lady."

I head upstairs, feeling my shoulders sag. Two years on the throne has really worn me out. I rub my eyes, feeling as though I could sleep for another hour or two. But of course, I have duties that need to be attended to.

I walk into my room, and change into my blue dress. Blue has become a symbol for me. I feel lighter whilst wearing my dress, as odd as it sounds. It also reminds me of when I finally allowed to let myself go and be free. It's highly important to me, or as important as colours can be in this world.

Humming, I open the doors to the balcony and I'm greeted by the fresh air. I look down upon Arendelle; the city glistens and sparkles from the blanket of snow on it.

"You know, I made that happen. You can thank me whenever you decide to believe in me," a male voice says from beside me. I whip around and scream in surprise. The boy too, turns his face to me in surprise and yelps. He jumps back off of the railing he's sitting on, and out into the open air.

"What the- you... You're not falling. How-?" I can't manage to string a sentence together I'm in so much shock.

The boy seems at a loss for words until an uncomfortable silence falls between us. My hands are stretched out in front of me and are shaking uncontrollably. He holds a staff tightly in his hands, which is frosted in the middle and curves at the top.

He's wearing a blue jumper and has crystal blue eyes. He doesn't wear any shoes and has on tattered brown pants that comes only down to his shins. The oddest part is his white hair. I've never met anyone else with white hair. I've never met anyone who looks like him, to be honest.

"You... You can see me?" His voice is barely over a whisper. His blue eyes sparkle as he stares at me. My mouth's slightly parted, part of me still wanting to point out that he's flying. _He's floating in thin air! _I nod my head slowly, feeling confused. "And you can hear me!" He whistles. "This is unbelievable! No one has ever believed in me yet! Amazing!"

He flies towards me, and perches himself on the railing of the balcony, staring at me in amazement.

"Who are you?" I finally manage.

"Jack Frost, m'lady." He grins at me, but all I can do is simply just stare at him with no expression on my face. "You know, creator of snow." He gestures to the snow falling around him. I still say nothing, which makes him frown. "Do you have a name?" he asks me.

I swallow, blinking in shock. "I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

* * *

**Sorry for the short intro! I've never been good at them... :) **

**Anyway! Yo! This is my first Jelsa story, and I truly hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think! It would genuinely be appreciated. :) **

**thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, god." My hand flies to my temple and I begin to massage it. "Oh, god," I repeat. "I've been working way too much. All this snow and ice has finally gotten to my head." I look back to Jack- He seems so real, but no way could he be. "You're a myth. My father told me stories about you when I was little. You can't be real."

"I beg to differ," Jack replies, leaning against his staff. "A myth? Really? You know, I find that insulting. Next thing you know, you'd think Santa and the Easter Bunny aren't real."

"They are?" I exclaim.

Jack gives me a 'duh' look and I begin to rub my temple again. No. This cannot be happening. I'm definitely hallucinating. People can't fly and people certainly can't make it- I take a step backwards. People can make it snow... I can make it snow. I feel my stomach twist. Finally, there's someone like me- no.

This is Jack Frost. He isn't meant to be real. All my duties are just going to my head— Duties!

"Look, it's great meeting you, Mr Frost, but-"

"Mr Frost?" He grins and comes down off of the railing to stand in front of me. "I like it. It sounds fancy. Mr Frost," he repeats, testing his new title out on his tongue. He seems to like it as he nods his head in approval.

There's a knock on my door and I swing around. "M'lady?" a woman's voice calls into me. "Sorry to bother you, but the preparations really are important to have done."

"I'm coming!" I shout out to her, my voice a little higher than usual. Biting my lip, I turn back to Jack. "Er, look, I don't really know what's going on right now, but I feel a tad bit crazy, actually. You should leave, or something. I mean, you have to be apart of my imagination and I have stuff to do. You know, queen stuff- important stuff."

Jack doesn't say anything. I hesitate before turning around and heading back into my room. There's a gush of wind, and the doors shut behind me. Frowning at the doors, I turn back and begin to head back out towards the hall.

"This place is huge!"

My eyes widen at the familiar voice coming from outside my room. I run to the door and I swing it open, looking down the hall to see Jack Frost floating over everyone, observing every little thing that's happening.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" I call over to him. Someone grabs my arm while Jack looks at me and grins.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" the lady asks me as she leads me away from Jack. "Was Edward bothering you?"

"Edward?" I give her a confused look. I look back to Jack to realise that he is floating over Edward, one of the helpers, who is staring at me with an expression of confusion. "No. I was talking to the boy."

"The boy?" the lady asks, sounding concerned.

I furrow my brows together. "Yes, the boy. Right over there, flying above Edward."

Instantly, a hand is placed on my forehead. I push my head back, feeling irritated. "Are you feeling unwell, Queen Elsa?" I shake my head, my patience lowering. Why can't she see him? He must definitely be all in my head. "Perhaps you should see the doctor."

"Why?" I ask her, as she brings me down the stairs. One of the servants passes with a tray of chocolate, and I can't help but grab one off of the tray and begin to eat it.

"There was no boy."

I shake my head. So, Jack Frost is an hallucination. I knew it. Am I going crazy? All the work I do is definitely going to my head. I allow the lady to bring me into the ball room, and I stop dead in my tracks when I see who's in it, messing around and who else is in it, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Anna!" Anna turns to face me. She's standing on one of the chairs, stating something or other, or perhaps she's singing again. She does love to sing. "Get down this instant!" I turn to Kristoff and raises an eyebrow. He tries to look innocent, but fails.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I tried to get her to stop."

"I just came because I like the ballroom," Olaf tells me, coming over to stand beside me. I smile down at the little snow creature. I had created him two years ago, and he's such a good friend.

There's a low whistle from behind me and I whirl around to see Jack entering the room. I groan. He twirls his staff loosely in his hand, looking around and admiring the room. My stomach feels uneasy as I look at him. There's a mischievous glint in his eye that I don't particularly like.

Why am I so worried? What can he do? He's just apart of my imagination, after all. Honestly, I'm a little impressed with what my mind can conjure up, especially if I am definitely going crazy.

"This place is fancy," Jack announces. "Almost as fancy as Buckingham Palace in England."

"Thanks." I smile feeling proud of Anna and I's castle. It isn't just a castle to us, it's also our home, and it's a place we shared memories with our deceased parents with.. even if those memories aren't always pleasant. We have so many great memories alone in this castle. That is, until I almost killed her. I had been forced to shut her out and isolate myself, just so I could protect her. But she never understood that until she rediscovered my powers. Now, though, I have no reason to push her away.

I glance back around at the others and realise that they're all staring at me. "What?" I pat my face feeling self conscious.

"You know what's the best part of being me?" Jack mutters from beside me. I look at him and he grins. "Unless you believe in me, you can't see me. Amazing how this works, right?" I roll my eyes– I think I already discovered that part on my own. Plus, he's all in my mind, so naturally no one else can see him. Imaginary things always have an excuse as to why they can't be seen... Right?

"You just said thanks. For what?" Anna asks me.

"Uh..." My mind races with so many different answers. "Thanks for... Uh... Getting off of the chair."

"Oh," Anna simply replies. Her eyes narrowed in concern at me. "Anyway, the reason Olaf, Kristoff and I are here is because we're going to help you!" Anna turns and begins to examine the already nearly finished ballroom. "I mean, you could put more chocolate- agh!" She staggers forward, trying not to lose her balance. Surprised, I jump back.

I look to her, realising that she had been hit with snow. I look down at my hands, worried. I didn't do that- I'd know it if I did. I look up at Jack who's throwing another snowball up and down in his hands. "I lied," he tells me. "This is the best part of being me!"

Anna turns, looking at me and feeling the back of her head. "Did you just.. Hit me with your power?"

"Power?" Jack asks, suddenly very interested in me. "You have a power? What is it? Go on, let's see-"

"No, Anna. I would never," I reply. "I know the risks. I would never hurt you."

I got a sudden sense of déjà vu. No. This isn't like my dreams. Anna isn't going to suddenly hate me. She doesn't think I'm a monster. I glare at Jack for what he did. How could I explain that it was Jack Frost who had thrown the snowball and not me? She'd definitely think I've gone crazy. You know, maybe I have gone crazy. I'm the only one who can see Jack Frost after all.

Next thing, I was going to be seeing a small little bunny handing out Easter eggs. Or a large man handing out presents shouting 'ho ho ho'. Could this get any crazier? I hope not. If it did, god only knows what could happen.

"You know, I'd really like to see this power," Jack continues on. "Wait. Hold up! You're not a guardian, are you?" I roll my eyes and look at him blankly. He chuckles. "Didn't think so."

"How did a snowball hit me, so?" she asks She looks at me in concern, and her eyes nervously glanced at my hands.

"I can explain-"

"Try to explain that without sounding like a nutter," Jack teases me. "You're the only person, bar the other immortals, who can see me. You're the only living mortal... You should feel lucky." He flashes as smile at me, and I look away from him, feeling somewhat annoyed and confused.

"It was... Uh..." I begin

"Honestly, there's no point," Jack says. "Nobody believes in me. Just fess up and let me see that power-"

"Shut up!" I shout, feeling my patience officially run out. .

A silence follows me after that. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf look at me in concern. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Anna frowns, stepping forward, eyes focused on me. I take a step back, shaking my head, my mind racing with questions. They think I'm insane. Am I? Am I insane?

I let out a long sigh, wanting nothing more than to run from the castle and remake my beloved ice castle and hide in there. But I can't. I can't leave Anna because I think I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm just stressed, that's all.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Anna asks me.

"You look sick," Kristoff comments, stepping closer with Anna.

I take another step back. I bump against Jack and whirl around in shock. I could... Feel him. If he is an hallucination, then why can I feel him? He looks down at me, an eyebrow arched. I try to get out a sentence again, but again, nothing escapes my lips.

I look to Anna and she looks more and more worried for me with each passing second. "I just... I don't feel... Good."

I take in a sharp breath, and I flee from the room.

"I'm not insane," I mutter. "Not insane. I'm not insane." I begin to massage my temple again, feeling as though I'm going to faint. "I'm not crazy."

"Where are you going?" the voices of Jack and Anna call after me as I begin to descend the stairs.

"Elsa, come back!" Anna shouts.

"I want to see those powers," Jack says jokingly. But I'm barely listening anymore. I run to the entrance and out the doors into the court, still running, out into Arendelle where people watch in anticipation as I flee from the castle.

"I'm not crazy," I whisper to myself. "I just need a break." I frown. Why am I hallucinating? Why does Jack seem so real? He can't be. He just can't be. That is... Insane.

Father always told me Jack Frost is just a myth, that he doesn't exist. He said that I'm as close as anyone's going to get to seeing anything like Jack Frost. He said he wasn't real!

I'm insane.

Word's going to get out and everyone is going to realise that their queen is a nutter.

I have to get away. Far away. There's only one place I feel totally at peace, but it is far, far away, up in the mountains. I take in a deep breath, already feeling relaxed at the thought of my home away from home. The Ice Castle is mine, and it is where I can be myself without fear.

I just need a long break from my duties.

But I'm queen! I knew the responsibilities that came with it. I couldn't just run from my job... And yet, here I was, running from my role. Running from my family and my friends, all because I feel insane.

I'm a coward.

I don't deserve to be queen. Anna deserves it more than me. Maybe it was time to leave the throne and let Anna rule. My stomach twists at the thought of Anna taking on such a responsibility. She isn't ready. I was barely ready.

I don't want this.

I just want to live a normal life with my sister without the Stress.

I smirk- I want to build a snowman.

I raise my hand, channeling my power. I aim at a particular place on the snow covered and ground, and my power rushes from my hand.

"Come, Marshmallow. Let's go back home."

The giant snow creature groans, and trudges behind me up the mountain. I look behind me, down on Arendelle. Already I feel better. I feels like I can finally breathe again. My head feels clearer. There's now no Jack Frost around. No responsibilities.

I'm free, even just for a little while. And it feels amazing.

* * *

**Oh wow. I did not expect anyone to even look at this. **

**Thank you guys so much! The positive feedback is great! Thank you! I can't believe ye like it! It means a lot. **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm going to try update daily ... :)sorry for the slow development. But it is only chapter two. xD Bare with me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, you're losing your mind," I scold myself. I stop dead in my tracks and look from the stairs and down into the entrance room of the ice castle. "You're definitely going crazy. You're even talking to yourself now." I shake my head in annoyance and turn back around.

For the twenty minutes that I have been inside my castle I've paced back and forth trying to gather my thoughts. Who knows? Maybe I'm not crazy. Maybe Jack is real- no. No he's not. I shake my head again, brushing my white hair out of my eyes.

But I felt him. I still remember how... /cold/ he felt. He actually felt cold. I could feel him radiate it. And I've never felt that before. It wasn't bad. I quite enjoyed the feeling for that split second I rubbed against him. It was different. But it was good.

My stomach lurched in longing and I scowled. Why was I longing to feel that again? Anna hates it. I bit the inside of my lip, eyes scanning my castle. Maybe I longed for it because it is different. Never in my life have I felt that piercing rush of cold course through my body. I'm almost praying that Jack isn't a fragment of my imagination.

I roll my eyes. In my years of feeling lonely, have I become desperate? Most likely. Plus, I didn't long for him to be here for that kind of reason... I wasn't quite sure I even wanted him around. Maybe if I see him again I could accept my loss of sanity. Maybe.

Maybe I wished too hard.

I heard a familiar whistle and a gush of wind. Just before the door closed I hear a groan which I recognise as being Marshmallow. I frown. Obviously this Jack guy was too smart for my guard.

I got an excited feeling in my stomach. Who in their right mind got excited to feel the cold? I sigh. I'm not exactly in my right mind, though, am I? Instead, I watch as the pale young man lands on the ground in the centre of the entrance.

"Nice place, queen. How'd you find this place?" He flew up to the remade chandelier and probed it with the end of his staff. The diamond shaped icicles shake gently from his touch. "Oh, man, that is some neat work. Did someone really make this whole place out of ice?" He doesn't wait for a response. "It's amazing." He lowers one of his brows. "You know, I could totally see myself living here. I am Jack Frost after all. It seems fitting that I live in an ice castle."

I raise my eyebrows, studying him as he flies over and lands in front of me. He has a side smirk. I can't help but notice the way his eyes sparkle, or the faint freckles across his nose if you really study him. He's tall; taller than me and I consider myself tall. He isn't looking at me but instead gazes around my castle. He's in complete awe of my creation. I can't help but feel proud of myself. My ice creations were usually quite... Interesting.

Jack's eyes finally land on me and I quickly avert my gaze. I had a longing to touch him. I cringe at how strange that sounds, even just inside my head. I just want that feeling again. It wasn't like anything I felt before. It was incredible. How could Anna hate feeling that in the morning? Why not embrace the cold instead of hiding under layers of clothing? I would never understand how normal people work. I wasn't normal under any circumstances.

"Do you know who created this place?" Jack asks me.

I smile, feeling the pride rise up in me. "I did," I tell him.

His eyes grow large in shock. He looks around again, then back to me in complete disbelief. "You created this place? With ice?" He looks at a loss for words. "That's absolutely incredible!" He freezes and his eyes meet mine. "So... That power of yours.." he begins. He seems almost uncertain if he should bring it up or not. Perhaps me running out of the castle and out of Arendelle caught him off guard.

"I... I guess I'm like you. I can make it snow, I can create ice sculptures. I can create living things out of the snow." I smile. "I'm sure you met marshmallow on your way in."

"Met him? That thing tried to kill me!" He gave me a look. I try to look innocent, but let lose a light laugh. "Obviously, he's not very good at his job. Quick swerve and a dive under his legs allowed me to get in here." He smirked cockily and I stop laughing. "Your power is impressive though. This place is wicked cool."

My stomach twists. "Are you apart of my imagination?" I whisper. "Am I going insane?"

He pushes back his hair with his hand, his eyes sparkling more as he smiles at me. "Please, I doubt your imagination is that good to create me." He flies up and perches on the top of his staff. "No, ma'am. I've been around for at least forty years before you were born. The Man in the Moon chose me... For... Something. I'm not quite sure yet what, but I'm sure..." He looks up, as though searching for something, but not even sure what he's looking for.

Something in him looks lost. I see a sadness in his eyes and I feel sorry for him. He blinks a couple of times before looking down, back at me. "... Anyway," he continues more cheerily. "That red haired girl is looking for you. She's with Blondie, the snowman, and a reindeer."

"Her name is Anna. Blondie is Kristoff..." I trail off, the longing in my stomach becoming more and more powerful. "You're definitely real?" I ask him.

He makes a face. "I hope so. Otherwise I think we might both be insane." He grins at me and I laugh.

"This... May sound odd, but I want to ask you something." I take in a deep Breath and am about to ask him, when the door opens below and Anna, Kristoff and Olaf stand at the bottom looking a little angry.

"Marshmallow!? Really, Elsa?" Anna crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"Marshmallow is harmless," I reply defensively. I was proud when it came to my creations. I was like a mother with her own child. Always defending them, no matter what. Anna narrows her eyes at me and I look to my feet.

I can't help but notice that Jack is standing close to me. I feel cold radiate off of him and some of my longing disappears. I want to feel the cold more than ever, though. It's just so new to me. If I even just twitch my hand it would brush against him.

I clench my hand into a ball, afraid the longing would make me move to do that. Gosh, I'm crazy. It's just coldness. I'm odd. No one likes being cold. I even resented ice and snow for years because of my power.

"Why did you run off?" Anna asks me, her voice filled with worry. "Did I do something to bother you?"

I look at Jack. He said if someone didn't believe, they didn't see. How come I can see him? Do I believe? I must if I can see him. Jack Frost never really entered my thoughts, though when I was younger, before the accident with Anna, I pretended on numerous occasions that I was the female Jack Frost. I convinced myself inside that anything is possible. Perhaps that is why I can see him and Anna can't. I look to Olaf, wondering can he see Jack. He doesn't act like he can.

Olaf, however, can be a bit ditsy. He's made of snow. Jack makes snow like myself. I bet he can see him.

"The stress got to me," I lie. Or maybe not. I was feeling under pressure lately. "I just had to get away. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay," she replies. "I was hoping you'd take a break-"

"I'm not taking a break. I just needed to think. I'll be back shortly," I say to her. She frowns. "Arendelle needs their queen."

"Oh. Okay," she simply says. Her shoulders slump and her eyes drift to the ground. "Well, I guess I'll see you shortly, then." She's about to leave with the others, but then Kristoff stops her.

"Can you call off marshmallow?" he asks me. "As much as I love the big guy, I'd rather not be smushed to death by him either."

I chuckle and call marshmallow to attention. The door opens and the big guy peaks in. He grumbles, and I sigh. "Let them pass, Marshmallow." He growls, but backs away from the door. Anna looks back at me one last time. She smiles uncertainly, and then disappears through the door. Kristoff and Olaf follow her, but before Olaf is completely out, I hear him ask: "who is the guy with Elsa?"

Everyone stops. The three heads turn to face me and my cheeks burn. Olaf makes it sound as though I'm hiding a guy up here. I narrow my eyes at him, but he's oblivious.

"Guy? Olaf, what guy?" Anna asks, her eyes looking around the room for any sign of a male besides Kristoff.

"The guy! He's standing right next to her!" Olaf points to Jack and Jack laughs. Of course he'd find this amusing. I nudge him with my elbow, and gasp at the cold feeling piercing my skin. It was refreshing.

Anna looks confused, as does Kristoff. "There's no guy, Olaf," Kristoff says, eyes focusing to where Olaf is pointing.

"You guys don't see the guy? He's tall, with a blue jumper and white, okay looking hair." Olaf is still pointing at Jack who seems to find this funnier as time passes. I scowl at him, and he stops laughing, but remains grinning at me.

Something in him jolts. "Wait- okay looking hair?" He glares down at Olaf who shrugs his shoulders.

Anna and Kristoff still look confused and also concerned for Olaf's well being. I decide that I'll be nice to him. "Yes. There's a guy here with me..." I shake my head, scared at how crazy they'll think I am. "He's... He's Jack Frost. And the reason you can't see him is because you don't believe in him."

I look to the ground. Olaf made me sure I'm not crazy. The fact that I could elbow him and feel the cold off of him made me certain I'm not losing my mind.

"Jack Frost?" Kristoff exclaims. "As in the maker of snow, Jack Frost?" He gives a side glance at Anna who is also looking undoubtedly at me. Her eyebrows furrow and she looks down at Olaf. "Elsa, it's... Well, it's kind of hard to believe." He looks apologetically at me. I just nod my head, understanding where he is coming from. "Jack Frost is supposed to be a myth."

"I'm not," Jack says.

"He's not," Olaf says moments after him. "I can't believe you don't see this guy. He's like the male version of Elsa." I glance at Jack and he looks at me. I guess it is true. We both wear blue, we both have white hair and blue eyes, and freckles dot our faces, barely noticeable. He has the powers I have. He is like me, only male.

"Basically," I mutter, though it echoes down to the three at the entrance.

"Is he the reason you ran off?" Anna asks, stepping forward.

I don't answer for a couple of minutes, and the time of silence is eerie. I never realised how lonely this place is. Isn't that why I made it, though? To be alone?

"Sort of," I admit. "I thought I was going crazy."

Kristoff is frowning, but Anna looks deep in concentration. She doesn't meet my eyes for a few seconds, but when she does, she is smiling. "I believe you," she tells me. "I believe that Jack Frost is here." She blinks a couple of times, and then her eyes rest on Jack. Her eyes widen in amazement. "Oh my gosh! He is the male version of you!" She claps excitedly and then dashes to the stairs, running two at a time to get to the two of us. "You're real!" She leans over to me. "And he's cute." She nudges me, and my cheeks redden.

"He's annoying. You'll regret believing in him," I reply, ignoring her comment. "I only met him this morning and already I wish I hadn't."

"Ouch. Hurtful," Jack says looking insulted.

"I'm kidding," I say quickly. I give him a small smile and he just smiles back.

Anna holds onto the railing of the stairs and looks down to Kristoff who looks confused and alarmed. "Can't you see him, Kris?" she calls down. "He's real. I swear! You have to believe Elsa. Believe me."

Kristoff raises a brow and looks to Olaf. Olaf nods his head and Kristoff sighs. He rolls his eyes before closing them. "I believe you, Anna." He opens one eye. He still looks confused. Anna narrows her eyes. He gives her a sheepish smile and closes the eye again. "Okay. Fine! I really do believe you, Anna. I believe that Jack Frost is actually here." Hesitantly he opens his eyes, and I know he can see Jack as he's staring at him, his mouth parted slightly in surprise. He scratches the back of his head, shaking it, not believing what he is seeing.

"Told you," Anna says, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Well, you know... I just... This is..."

"Odd? Crazy?" I suggest, smiling playfully at Jack. I frown at Jack. "Can I ask; are you always cocky?"

He seems to consider this and then shakes his head. "No." He looks to me. "I'm just not good with people. I haven't talked to a real person in over forty years. I just don't know how to act." He looks away. "Sorry about that."

I smile gently at him. "It's okay," I assure him. I place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, letting the coldness consume me, enjoying every second of it. His eye meet mine, and for a split second the coldness is replaced with a warmness emerging from inside of me. I quickly take my hand off. "Just try and be yourself from now on."

"Myself, eh?" His grin returns. "Who wants to go sledding?"

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf look excited, but I drown them out. I'm staring at my hand, remembering the warmness I just felt. What was that? I shrug it off. Perhaps it was nothing.

I'm so consumed in my thoughts that when Jack pokes me, I jump back in surprise. He arches a brow at me and my cheeks redden. "Sorry, I just wasn't... I got a fright." I cringe.

"Alright." Jack grabs the staff tightly in his hand and floats a bit off the ground. "Want to come sledding with us?"

I look at Anna who is nodding her head. I look away and frown. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks. "I can't. I have to get the castle in Arendelle ready for the ball. I've been gone far too long at this stage."

I cross my arms over my chest feeling disappointed. Sledding would be fun. I hate having so many responsibilities and having no time to enjoy myself. Anna must sense my disappointment.

"Elsa, you go have fun. I'll go back and finish the preparations." I look up at her and see determination on her face. "Just for tonight. Have one night to yourself. I don't mind." I look uncertainly at her. "Elsa," she says more sternly. "Go! Go have fun."

She pushes me towards Jack. Jack holds out his hand for me to take. I stare at his hand. "It'll be faster to the top of the mountain if we fly," he explains. "And it's clear you need to have fun. I like fun. So, come on, Queen Elsa. Let your hair down, or something. We're going sledding."

With a final look at Anna who nods encouragingly, I take Jack's hand, enjoying the coldness and the way it feels around my hand. He pulls me up and around him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. My heart is hammering against my chest, and I'm sure he can feel it.

"Don't worry. Flying is the best." He looks at Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. "See you three later." He winks at them, before he jumps off the balcony. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, my heart going faster than I thought possible. He pushes out his hand and a gush of wind opens the door.

We fly out into the open air. Soon, marshmallow is just a dot below us. I feel adrenaline course through my body. This is amazing. I feel so free as I look down at the snow covered mountain. I feel like a bird, never trapped by responsibilities and duties.

"This is amazing," I whisper, clutching onto Jack for dear life. It truly was spectacular. Everything seems so distant now; my problems, my worries, my duties. Nothing matted in this moment.

I smile, feeling the weight fall off my shoulders as Jack brought us higher into the mountain. This was amazing.

* * *

**Oh gosh. I can't, guys. You guys are way too kind. **

**I truly appreciate the follows, the favourites and the comments. They truly do mean the world to me. I'm delighted you guys like this! **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! It was Christmas, after all. **

**Hope you had a safe and good day. Even if you don't celebrate it. :)**

**Dear Katarina: I don't want to say anything to spoil the story... But we'll see what dark forces I can conjure up in my mind first. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and I sit on a ledge, high up in the mountain. From up here I can see Arendelle, the city nestled safety below by the sea. For miles I see trees, weighed down by snow. An ice sled sits beside me, sparkling in the light of the sky, swirls and other intricate designs spiralling around it.

My feet dangle over the edge and I'm not scared. I know that if I fall Jack will catch me. He reassured me he would. I trust him. I've never trusted someone so easily, but I don't believe he is a liar. Plus, if he decides to kill me no one would ever know it was him, seeing as no one else can actually see him.

"How did you get your powers?" Jack asks me.

"I was born with them," I tell him. "As I child, Anna and I would use them to make the ballroom into a massive ice rink." I look down at the ant-sized city. "But then my power almost killed her. So I isolated myself for years. My parents..." I choke on my words at the memory. Receiving the news had been horrible- My powers went out of control. I cough. "Uh.. What about you? How did you get your powers?"

Jack has to think about this for a minute. The wind howls around us, and if it weren't for the fact that I can't feel it, I know I'd be frozen to death. Finally Jack shrugs his shoulders. "The Man in the Moon chose me," he says. "I'm not sure why. I don't have a family. I don't have friends... Unless you count Sandy, but I don't see him much."

"Sandy? Is he a dog?" I ask him.

Jack laughs, leaning back so that his back rests against the cliffs edge. "No. Sandy's... Well, he's the sandman. He creates your dreams."

I purse my lips. "Does he create nightmares too?" I can't help but sound bitter, but for a long time I've been tortured by nightmares and fear. It has felt like a dark cloud surrounded me; it still feels like that.

"No. He doesn't." Jack looks at me. "Would you stay with me here until it gets dark? I want to show you something." I look at him, hesitating. He arches a brow up. "Don't worry. It's not some plot to try and seduce you."

My cheeks burn, and I guess because he is laughing that they have turned red too. "I was thinking more along the lines of you killing me." I desperately want to fan my face. "But I guess I could stay here until nightfall." My hand twitches, and gently, I place my hand on top of his. He jumps and his eyes meet mine. "For what it's worth, Jack, I consider you a friend, now."

He slips his hand out from underneath mine, and scratches the back of his neck. Nervously, he edges away- too far away- from me. He slips and falls over the edge.

I gasp and crawl over to peer over the side. Jack flies back up, cheeks pink. "I meant to do that." He sits himself back down next to me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you or anything." I frown. I'm not even sure what I did there.

"Y- you didn't," he tells me nervously. "I just got this weird... Uh. Never mind." He looks at me, but not to my eyes. "Thanks, by the way." I look at him questionably. "For being my friend. I haven't had anyone to call a friend."

"I know what it's like to feel lonely. I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"No worries." He grins. "Anyway, I recking we should have more fun. Want to race down the hill?"

I grin.

Jack flew us down lower so that the hill wasn't too steep. I sat on one ice sled and he sat on the other. "No cheating!" I shout across to him. We swerved down the mountain, avoiding trees and I find myself laughing and truly enjoying myself.

Hours tick by, each bringing more fun. Jack and I have a snowball fight. We build a snowman, which doesn't come to life; We made it without using our powers. We try to show off with ice sculptors, and I find myself liking Jack more and more. I finally found someone I could relate to. Someone who shares my powers. Someone who has felt the loneliness that comes with them. Someone who understands.

In just a few hours, from this morning to nightfall, I feel like I've made a friend that I will never forget.

"What's it like being immortal?" I ask, as we lie in the snow, side by side after making the most ridiculous looking snow angels in the world.

Darkness was already upon us, but Jack told me to give it a few hours before he can show me what he wants to show me. I couldn't help but think about the ball. How was Anna doing? Did Kristoff actually dress nice? Were the preparations done correctly? What can I say? Once a queen, always a queen. Even on break.

Jack sighs beside me, resting his arms behind his head and gazing up at the sky. The snow has stopped falling, and through breaks in the clouds we can see the millions of stars in the night sky. They glisten, like torches high above our heads. I wonder, like I do on summer nights when the sky is at its clearest, what's out there? What does the universe hold? And now I wonder, who is the Man in the Moon?

"Being immortal means being lonely," he finally tells me. "You're my friend now, but in a hundred years you'll be gone and I'll be alone." He looks at me and I turn my head to see him. "Not many people believe in Jack Frost. Why would they? I'm just a change in the season. I don't give them Easter eggs. I don't give them hope and dreams. I don't give them presents, or hide money under their pillows as they sleep. I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody," I retaliate.

"Yeah I am."

"Not to me you're not," I say more defensively. "You're my friend. And to me, you're important. Today has been the best day of my life. That's because of you. So, don't ridicule yourself like that. You're important. Maybe you don't know why you've been chosen to do this, but I believe someday it will make sense."

He smiles. "I hope so." He stretches out his hand and takes mine. I inhale sharply at how it feels. I look down at our hands and he quickly pulls his away. "Thanks."

"No problem," I gasp. My mind just goes haywire when he touches me. I can't think straight, and then there's this warmness inside of me, growing, like it wants to rip itself out of me and consume me. "So, how long until I get to see this thing of yours?" I ask, changing the subject.

Jack sits up, looking up at the sky. "I think the show is just about to start." I sit up, and in seconds Jack is flying in front of me, his hands out stretched so that he can lift me up. I take his hands in mine and he swings me around so that I'm behind him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his middle.

I look at him, closely examining his face. He's so pale, it's almost unnatural. Well, I suppose Jack is unnatural. I'm not even natural. I can see his freckles more clearly and his blue eyes are striking. I think back to what Anna says- I suppose he is cute, in a rebellious sort of way. He told me earlier that he doesn't abide to the rules much. He says he likes to have fun.

In seconds we're high above the ground. I don't feel uneasy like I did the first time I flew with him. Instead, I feel relaxed. I realise that I truly do trust Jack.

I think back to earlier this morning. In just minutes I cracked. I really thought Jack was apart of my imagination. I truly believed I had gone crazy. I mean, who else makes someone like him up in their mind? I frown. I believed myself to be crazy in a matter of seconds.

My stomach twists. It wasn't just that, though. It was the fact that I had to act a certain way around certain people. Around Anna I could be myself, I could be happy. Around everyone else I always stood a little straighter, talked a little more formal, and had all these responsibilities on my hands. I have to rule a town. I have to help people all the time and I hardly ever get time to myself.

No wonder I ran so quickly.

That thought makes me feel stupid. It wasn't a good excuse to run off from my people. They rely on me; they need me. I simply abandoned them when it became too much for me to handle. I'm not a queen. I'm a coward.

Who wants a coward to run a castle? Who would come to a coward for advice if they knew? No one. I remember how they reacted to my powers. Here I was, flying with a young man I barely know, feeling on top of the world, when I should be down in Arendelle, welcoming the guests to the ball. But Anna was down there instead, because I had run at the first chance I got.

I feel hollow inside. Who am I? I'm not much of a queen. I'm a good sister. That wasn't enough for me, though. I've always wanted something else. Something bigger. I never know what I want, though.

I sigh, and rest my chin on Jack's shoulder. I've become used to the cold he radiates, and I still enjoy the feeling.

I look at him again, and the warmth engulfs me once more. What is that feeling? I've never felt that before, and it concerns me. Maybe Anna would know. I decide to ask her later. Was I becoming sick? I roll my eyes. Of course not. It was something else. I'm just not sure what, though.

"Almost there," Jack announces, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look up and see the ledge where we had been sitting hours ago. Jack lands us down on top of it, and carefully, we both sit down. "Look down at Arendelle. Trust me... You'll love it."

I stare hard at my town. What is it I'm going to see, I wonder? My heart begins to race as the seconds tick by, and then I gasp because I can see it.

Golden streams pour down into the town, weaving through the houses. It wraps itself around the castle, entering the closed windows as though they aren't there. Shapes begin to emerge- butterflies, horses, and even carrots. I grin, being reminded of Sven, Kristoff's reindeer. His love for carrots was crazy.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "What is it?" I ask Jack, eyes wide as I stare out to the gold weaving through the town.

"Dreams," he explains. "Sandy's doing his job. Have you never seen them before?"

"No. I've always left my curtains closed- Jack, it's beautiful." I'm in awe with this. Dreams are being made right in front of me. I can see everyone in the towns dreams. It was spectacular. "I've never seen anything like this."

I look at him and he's staring down at the town, one leg bent up, his hand resting lazily across it. His staff is laid down next to his other hand and he looks completely at peace.

"I watch this every night," he tells me softly, his voice sounding dreamy. "I never get bored of it. Even though I don't experience it myself, it always gives me hope. Maybe being this way is worth it." I gaze at him in wonder. He looks at me and smiles. "If you keep staring at me you're just going to miss the whole show." He nudges me playfully on the shoulder, and I sigh because my cheeks are burning again.

I turn away and stare at the gold sand forming more shapes. Birds, deer, two girls dancing. I'm surprised how clear the images are.

"This is my first time watching this with anyone," says Jack, pulling me out of my trance again. "I wish more mortals could see me. It's nice talking to someone and experiencing something like this with them."

"You know, I'm also glad I'm the only one that can see you." He looks at me confused. "I don't think you'd ever show me this if everyone could see you. You'd be too caught up in the girls that throw themselves at guys like you."

He smirks. "Guys like me? And what kind of guys would they be?"

I blush. "Oh. Just... You know..." Words fail me and I roll my eyes. "Some girls like cockiness. For some reason it appeals to them."

"What about you, then?" he asks. "You're a queen. So, there must be a king of Arendelle down there."

I look down at the town. "The last king of Arendelle was my father. And he died, a long, long time ago." I try not to sound sad, but I fail and my eyes well up at the memory of my parents. I scowl and wipe my eyes quickly before Jack can see.

Jack rests a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says. He sounds genuine, and I place my hand over his. We sit like that for a few seconds, staring at one another. How could it be that I've only met Jack this morning? It feels like I've known him for a long time.

I feel the warmness return to my stomach as I look at him, and quickly I look away. I slip my hand away from his, and he takes his hand off of my shoulder.

"It must be late," I say. "I think it's time to return to the castle. I'm sure the guests have left by now."

Jack stands up quickly, and I notice that his cheeks are pink. "Come on, then, queen Elsa. Let's take you back home."

I get on his back and we're flying down to Arendelle. I was right when I guessed that the guests had gone. All the lights in the castle are off. I point Jack down to my balcony and he lands me down. He stands on the railing of the balcony.

"Thank you. I had an amazing day," I tell him.

"Me too," he replies. "Maybe we can do it again someday." I gaze at him uncertainly and he frowns. "If you ever want to have a a break, that is." He scratches the back of his neck unsure of what to say. He sits down on the railing and I decide to sit next to him, not quite wanting to go inside yet.

"Are you leaving Arendelle?" I ask him, trying to hide the worry in my voice and failing.

"I hardly know you and you sound like you'd miss me," he jokes, bumping me playfully with his own shoulder. I want to tell him I would miss him, but I don't want to sound desperate. Instead, I stay silent and wait for his answer. He looks at me with a smile on his face. "Nah. I don't think I'm ready to leave Arendelle just yet. I've just made a friend, after all. It would be rude to just leave."

I breathe out in relief. "Good. Then, come here tomorrow and you can keep me company as I attend my duties." I stand up and he does too, as though he felt obliged to. "Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." Heart racing, I stand up on the tips of my toes and kiss his cheek. Without looking back, I open my door and enter my room.

I glance back just as I'm about the close the door, and see Jack standing there holding his cheek. "No," I hear him whisper. "Thank you, Elsa." He runs and jumps over the edge of the balcony and I close my door fully feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

This day has been absolutely wonderful. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Guys... Wow. 53 follows already? That is amazing. **

**Thank you all so much, as always. It means a lot. I love the reviews too. I'm glad ye have an interest in this story. Happy also to see so many people who ship Jelsa like me. :D **

**i hope this chapter is okay. **

**Gosh, I hate my writing. So many people are just so talented on this site. Eh. Be grand... **

**Anyway, I'm just rambling on again!**

**please comment what you think. I'd love to know. :)**

Also: Katarina: I'm not saying anymore! xD I'm not spoiling anything. :P


	5. Chapter 5

I hear knocking from my right.

I groan and cover my head with my pillows. It can't be morning already! I feel like I've just got to sleep. I exhale, trying to focus on anything but the constant knocking.- hold up. Knocking from my right?

I roll over in my bed and look in the direction of my balcony doors which are blocked by large, thick, turquoise curtains.

My mind races with the events of yesterday. Jack Frost! Of course; how could I forget? My stomach twists into knots, and I almost skip to the door. I throw back my curtains and see Jack standing- uh, floating, rather- there with a smile plastered on his face and one eyebrow arches expectantly. I unlock the doors and welcome in the morning air.

"You, ma'am, are a heavy sleeper," Jack says, walking past me into my room.

"Yeah, well, staying up almost all night wasn't planned for me," I reply. "It's not my fault you kept me up most of the night-"

"Doing what, exactly?" someone exclaims from the door that leads out into the hall. I wheel around and see Anna standing there with a bright smile on her face. How is everyone so cheery in the morning? At least I have a good reason to be happy, and he's standing right beside me.

Jack laughs, and I blush. Of course Anna would chose then to come into my room. "Were you here all night, Jack?" Anna turns to me, eyes wide. "Elsa, I'm shocked! More than shocked- you won't let me marry on the first day of knowing someone, yet you'll let a guy you've only known a couple of hours to stay the night with you here?" She says it all so fast I have no time to cut in and stop her.

I purse my lips. "I was right about Hans, though, wasn't I?" Anna scowls looking troubled, but nods her head anyway. "Anyway," I say more softly, to try and get rid of her scowl- I prefer her smile, "Jack didn't even spend the night. He was showing me dreams."

"Dreams?" Anna asks in wonder.

"Oh, Anna!" I can't contain my excitement and awe for this new discovery. I dash to her and take her hands in mine. "Dreams! Real people's dreams- and animals I guess too! It was magical! Not like anything I've ever seen before!" Anna's eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Dreams," she whispers. She smirks at me. "I've never seen you this happy before," she notes. My smile wavers, until it becomes an unsure thin line. Her face softens. "It's nice."

My eyes widen in realisation. "The ball-?"

"Was a great success," she intervenes before I can begin questioning her. "Leave it at that. Anyway, Jack, what are you doing here?" Anna slips her hands from mine and stands beside me to get a better look at Jack. Jack's staring contently at the both of us. He seems almost in a daze.

Jack shrugs. "I made a promise last night to help someone with their duties," Jack tells her. Last night... Out on the balcony. I sigh remembering that I had kissed his cheek, and the way the made my lips tingle. I look to the ground to hide the small smile on my face. "Honestly, what a big mistake she's made." He leans in closer to the two of us. "I don't tend to follow rules and orders." I blink, remembering what he said last night. He's sort of rebellious. I cringe... Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Anyway, ladies," he says. "Who's up for some fun?"

Jack did not say that fun would be switching everything around- taking someone's breakfast off of one tray and putting it on another. My eyebrows pinch together as I stare at carrots on my plate. I look up and see Jack crack a smile, petting Sven who looks down hungrily at the pancakes in his dish.

Ever since Anna and Kristoff have been dating, I've been dealing with that reindeer a lot. I don't mind, but he's eating my breakfast.

I sigh.

This was going to be an interesting day.

Evening time Jack made it snow in the hallway, and naturally, I was the one who got blamed. "Honestly, Elsa, it's time to stop messing around." I pull a face at the back of Eugene as he walks away from me, his shoes squeaking on the tiles after walking through the snow.

I look up and see Jack looking somewhat apologetic, and I can't help but laugh. With a sigh of relief, he joins me. "Watch this," he says. He bends down and picks up some snow, and rolls it around in his hand. He retracts his arm, and then throws the snowball at Eugene. Jack pushes me behind the wall so that Eugene can't see us.

We're both stifling laughs. "What the-" I hear from down the hall. I'm giggling, and I stop and inhale sharply when I realise how close to Jack I am. He has me pressed up against the wall, and my heart begins to race.

"He's gone," Jack says excitedly. He pulls away and I let out a shaky breath. I frown; for some reason I feel disappointed. My stomach twists in longing. I shake my head, and walk fast to catch up with Jack who is heading in the opposite direction of Eugene.

I think about the warm feelings I got yesterday- does Jack get that feeling when he looks at me?

I roll my eyes. I barely know the guy. What's wrong with me? Has the loneliness got to me? I frown. No. Not yet, otherwise I'd be accepting those marriage arrangements Kings have sent me from other countries. They want me to marry their first born sons! I feel angry at the thought. Never in my life would I agree to an arranged marriage. If ever I do marry, and the possibility of that seems low, I'd rather do it out of my love for that person.

I stagger as I walk. Why was I thinking all this pointless stuff? Love? Marriage? Why have I suddenly just thought of all that?

I just shrug the thought off, and keep in pace with Jack. "So, your royal highness, what's next?" We stop at the end of the hall, and I run through my errands, thinking hard about what I have to do.

"Well, right now is dinner time. And afterwards I have to go through the mail," I tell him.

"Don't you have guys for that?" he asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I like doing it. Plus, most of the mail is sent to me, anyway. We trade with a lot of countries, you know. It's the joys of living by the sea." I falter, and look at him. "Where are you from, Jack?" I wonder.

"When I woke up, I was in a place called Burgess," he tells me.

"Never heard of it," I admit. "Do you live there?"

"Uh, well... No. I prefer cold places. Northern Europe, Alaska, Canada. You know, places like that," he explains. "I like Arendelle in the winter because there's snow everywhere. I usually stay in the mountains."

I look at him questionably. "Why did you come down this time?" I can't help but be a little curious. Why, after so many years, did Jack Frost decide to show himself? There has to be a good explanation, because I'm a little confused.

"Two years ago, in the middle of summer, Arendelle had a pretty bad blizzard." He grins at me. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He nudges me playfully, but I'm not smiling. The guilt is rising up in me, and I avert my gaze to the ground. Jack places his hands on my shoulder, and I look up slowly. His eyes are full of concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"I..." I breathe in deeply, finding it harder to talk about than I thought. "My powers went out of control. I hurt a lot of people, and I hurt Anna. I almost killed her and she sacrificed herself to save me. She turned to ice, Jack. She stopped me being killed..." Jack becomes a blur and I realise my eyes are full of tears. I've never talked about it with anyone before. Even Anna refuses to acknowledge what happened. It's the memories which are the worst.

"She's okay, Elsa. She's here now," he says quietly.

"I know," I reply. "But I always feel terrible about what happened, and it's hard to talk about. And Anna doesn't want to talk about it because she says that it doesn't matter. But it does. It does matter."

I wipe furiously at my tears, suddenly angry about everything, but mostly I'm angry because I'm actually crying. And in front of a boy I've known for only two days.

"You know, I think the scariest part about it is not knowing the extent of your powers," says Jack, squeezing my shoulders lightly. I don't feel cold where he's touching me. Instead I feel this warmness flowing from where he's touching me, filling me from head to two, making it hard to think right. This feeling was almost dizzying. What is he doing to me? "You saw the extent of your powers. And it frightened you most of all."

I nod my head. "I can't explain that to anyone, though, because it sounds selfish."

"I understand," he replies sincerely. "Are you still afraid of your powers?" he asks me.

"A little bit."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her again. I'm afraid when I hold her hand. I'm afraid when my hand is bare, with no glove on it. What if I lose it again?" My voice is barley over a whisper.

My dinner is long forgotten now. I'd rather be here talking to Jack. It feels nice to talk to someone who understands, who finally gets what I'm talking about. He understands because he feels the same way I do.

"You won't," he finally says after a minutes pause.

My eyes finally meet his, and his look steadily at mine. My heart begins to race again. "How do you know?"

"I know I don't know you well, and I know we only met yesterday, but I know you are stronger than you think you are," he tells me. "I believe in you."

A small smile spreads across my face. "Thank you," I say. "No one's ever said that to me before."

He ruffles my hair and I narrow my eyes at him. He grins, taking his other hand off my shoulder. It prickles and burns where he has touched me. Not in a bad way, but in a way that makes me feel... Alive.

He picks up his staff which had fallen to the floor when he went to comfort me. "Anyway, I reckon the mortal's got to eat." He pokes me in the stomach and I roll my eyes playfully.

How is it that only moments ago I was having a deep conversation with this guy? I smile, though, and follow him down to the dining room. I like how he can make me smile without really trying.

"I think I like this place more than the ice castle," Jack says floating off the ground, lying on his back and lazily floating beside me with his hands tucked behind his head. It's still beyond me how he can defy gravity; but then again, I defy nature with my power. I guess anything is possible. I look at him questionably. "It feels nice here. Not so lonely."

"I made the ice castle to be alone," I tell him. One of the servants pass, and they nod to me. I stand a little straighter and nod my head back to them. "I was scared. So I ran off. Anyway, I like it here better too. Here is where my family is. This is my home."

"It sure is fancy.." He points up to a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He flies up to it. "Not as cool as the ice chandelier, I'm afraid."

"You sure do like to criticise what my ancestors built," I chime jokingly.

"I never said I don't like it, though," he retaliates smartly. I chuckle and agree with him. I guess he didn't. He looks outside for a second as he passes a window. "Mind if I venture outside for a while? I reckon this place could use some more fun— snowball fight for the kids of Arendelle."

"Go ahead," I reply, beckoning to the window.

"I'll be back in a little while." He lingers at the window for a second before turning to me with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Do I get a kiss on my cheek again? I think it should be a thing."

My cheeks burn bright red, and I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly. I'm about to argue back, but there's a cold prick on my cheek and my hand flies up to it. Jack's standing beside me. I look at him in shock.

"The tables have turned," he says winking at me, before jumping out the window, leaving me to gaze after him and holding my cheek.

He just kissed me on the cheek.

Warmness floods through me again, and I'm humming as I enter the dining room. All heads look up as I enter, but I don't see. I feel as though I'm in a dream.

When I sit down at my usual seat, it's only then I become fully aware of my surroundings. Kristoff, Anna and even Olaf, are all looking at me with the strangest looks on their faces.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"You're strangely happy," Anna says, pointing a fork in my direction.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" I retaliate.

"Has it something to do with a certain someone?" she questions me, wriggling her eyebrows at me.

"No," I lie, but my cheeks turn pink and she grins.

"And you said you can't fall in love with someone so easily," she sings, shoving more mashed potatoes into her mouth.

I choke on the air, and stare at her blankly. "What? In love? Honestly, Anna, you're out of your mind. I'm not in love."

"Then why are you so happy all of a sudden?" she asks. "And why is it only ever since Jack arrived?" She grins at me, staring at me, and I stare back.

"I'm not in love with him," I reply more stubbornly.

"But you like him, don't you?"

"Anna, honestly, this isn't one of those stories mum used to tell us about the man and woman falling in love at first sight. This is real life-"

"It can happen," she argues.

"No. It can't," I say, finally averting my gaze. When I look back at her she looks triumphantly at me which makes me feel a little mad.

"Yes it can," Anna says. "And it has happened to you! Look at you! You're happy. And you're practically glowing- though, that could be the light..." Her eyes drift to the light hanging above our heads. She shakes her head. "Do you feel warm inside when you look at him?"

My eyes snap to her, and I can see that she knows she's won the argument. But I'm confused. I don't like Jack like that, do I? I mean, he's interesting, but I hardly know him. I play with the food on my table, suddenly not so hungry anymore. If I do like him... Which I'm not saying I do... Then that's not very good. He's immortal; we, if he ever liked me back, wouldn't be able to be together.

"Knew it!" she says excitedly. "Kristoff! Elsa's finally in-"

"Anna," Kristoff cuts her off. I look at him and he's looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

I blink a couple of times. Am I okay? I think of the longing I feel around Jack and how drawn to him I am. I mean, I should have guessed I'm interested in him. He's like me. We have a massive thing in common. Of course I'd be drawn to him.

But I barely know a thing about him- he's immortal, he can control the snow, he's from burgess, he's eighteen, his favourite colour is blue like mine. He's easy to talk to and I feel as though I can trust him with anything. I still don't know him that well.

The warmness inside of me should have made me realise something.

"I'm fine," I lie. "I'm not that hungry."

I push my plate away, and walk stiffly back to my room. I should go sort out the mail. Jack's right, though. I could easily get someone else to do that.

How is that Anna knows my feelings better than me? She must be wrong..

But perhaps she feels that warmness when she's with Kristoff. She's definitely in love with him. No. This is stupid. This isn't like mum's stupid stories! People don't fall for other people that quickly- I don't. I can't. There's no such thing as love at first sight. That's so ridiculous and unbelievable and cliche.

Why do I feel so frustrated about this?

I sigh and sit on my bed, my head in my hands. I know why. He's immortal. He doesn't feel that way. No one else would fall for someone so quickly. Plus, we could never be together even if he did.

I close my eyes and in anger I throw my hands out. A wall of ice erupts from the floor, surrounding my bed and blocking out the world from outside, or maybe just trapping me inside. I don't care either way.

I spent my whole life blocking away feelings, and emotions, and it suddenly feels like they've charged down that wall and have decided to weigh me down. All these emotions running through me at once makes me feel lightheaded and more frustrated. I bet Jack wouldn't understand this, like he seems to understand the other stuff.

I rub my temple, feeling a headache coming on.

My head snaps up when I hear the creak of a door. It's my balcony door, and only one person would be coming in through that way...

"Jack?" I call out.

"Yeah?" He knocks on the ice. "Why've you gone and shut yourself behind this? This was definitely not here this morning."

I laugh weakly, but I feel like my nerves are on fire. "I just... I don't feel too good." It's not a complete lie. All these strong emotions have made me feel weird inside. All mushy, or something in that kind of way which is hard to describe.

"At least let me in," he suggests. "I'm good with making people feel better." He hesitates. "If this is about earlier... About kissing you on the cheek," he says sounding embarrassed, "then I'm sorry. Won't happen again, Elsa."

"No. No, it wasn't that," I answer quickly. I pause before going on, my cheeks pink. "Uh.. Anna and I had a disagreement. And my head is pounding." Again, not lies. Just a fraction of the truth though. A very small fraction.

"Are you blocking me out?" I can see his figure through the glass, and he's leaning against it. He slides down it until he sits. I walk quietly over until I'm standing behind him. I lean down and lean my back against the ice where he has his.

"No," I tell him.

"If you want me to leave, just say so."

"I don't want you to leave," I reply. I feel a lot braver now that there's ice between us, so I decide to ask him something. "Do you get a weird feeling whenever you touch me?" My voice shakes a little and I cringe. Gosh, I'm so glad he can't see me.

"Define weird."

"Warm."

I don't get an answer for a few seconds, and I turn my head just to make sure he's still there. He is. I can hear his breaths, and I want to be beside him. I don't want this cage between us.

"I..." Already he sounds uncertain. "I get a weird feeling when I... Well, when you took my hand yesterday before I fell over the side of the ledge-" I laugh lightly and so does he, and the tension lessens "- I got a weird feeling inside me. I wonder if its our powers."

I smile and let out a sigh of relief. So, he does get that feeling too. He's just oblivious to what it is. "Yeah," I decide. "Maybe." But I know it's not. It's just feelings we never thought we'd ever feel.

"You know, we barely know each other," I say, changing the subject.

"We only met yesterday," he reminds me.

"I know. But I'd like to know more about you. Did you have a family?"

"A family? No. I didn't... I don't think I did. I mean, I just woke up and I was Jack Frost. That's all I ever was," he answers. "You never told me what happened your parents."

"They were on a ship during a terrible storm. Their ship didn't make it very far.."

"I'm sorry," he replies. "It must have been really hard."

"It was," I agree. "It is," I mumble. "Any immortal girls you've been interested in?" I ask, sitting a little straighter as though it would help me hear better.

He chuckles and my stomach sinks. "No. No immortal girls I've been interested in."

"Mortal?" I decide. I can't help but notice my voice just rose a little higher. I purse my lips.

He doesn't answer for a little while and my heart is hammering against my chest. I'm anxious to know his answer. "Elsa," he finally says. "I'm immortal... You're mortal. We can't be together, you know that, right?"

I sit back on my bed. I think of Anna, and I also think of Jack kissing my cheek, and I'm filled with warmness, and the ice disappears. Jack stands up and turns to face me. His eyes look unfocused, as though he didn't want to say that.

It's a weird look. Usually, even when he looks dazed, and when he's comforting, there's always a sparkle, a hint of happiness in his bright blue eyes. Right now, though, that sparkle is gone and his eyes look dull. Not uninteresting, but just sad.

"I barely know you," he says quietly.

"You feel it too, though, right?" I can't look him in the eye because I feel stupid for having these feelings. What's the point in feeling this way when I know, and he knows, and the whole damn world knows we can't ever be together? It's ridiculous.

He nods his head and sits at the edge of my bed beside me. He sighs and throws himself back on my bed. He looks at me and grins a little. I give him a small smile and I lie back next to him, but still keeping a little distance between us.

"Maybe people like us shouldn't keep so many feelings blocked because they come out on the wrong person," I say.

"Wrong person?"

"Or the person they can't have," I mutter.

"So, this is what feelings feel like," he jokes. "I'm not sure i like it very much." He looks at me. "Well... They're not that bad. I just wish I didn't have them. There should be a code that immortal people can't feel stuff so things like this can't happen." He glares up at the sky, and I know who he's blaming: the Man in the Moon.

"Do you think we might only feel this way about each other because we can relate to one another?" I wonder.

"Maybe," he replies. "You're also the first person I've talked to in a long time. That could be it too... I don't want to make up stupid reasons for why I feel this," he snaps so suddenly that I jump. He looks at me. "Sorry. I'm just... Confused."

I sit up, and push myself off my bed. "Same here," I admit.

"What do we do, Elsa?"

I frown, not entirely sure what to do. But I know someone who might. Someone I never thought I'd turn to in this type of situation, who I was only giving out to a little while ago. "I think we should go to Anna." I roll my eyes. "Whatever she believes, or how misguided she used to be about... These feelings, she's a lot more smarter than I give her credit for."

"Your little sister?" Jack asks uncertainly.

"Come on, Mr Frost," I say.

I take his hand in mine, and I can feel how unsure he is holding my hand. After a few seconds, however, his hand intertwines with mine, becoming more sure, and he lets me guide him down the hall and towards the dining hall.

I hope Anna doesn't get too excited and tells us to just go for it... Despite how much I'd like to.

It just all feels ridiculous... Love at first sight is something you hear in stories. I never thought it could happen to me, but somehow, in a strange twisted way, it has.

And I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that yet.

* * *

**_I do not believe in love at first sight. _**

**_But I sure do love writing corny fanfictions. I also don't believe in rushing things... So, I'm sorry if you want all the mushy things to happen quickly, but I hate that. _**

**_I decided to rush this a little, because I wanted to. Because maybe love at first sight could exist somewhere out there. But I'm going to write her uncertainty about it, because no one should rush into a relationship with someone they barely know! It's... Ridiculous! _**

**_So, what I'm saying is: PLEASE BE PATIENT! :) _**

**_also; disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. All rights go to dreamworks and Disney. _**

**_However, I own right to this plot. xD _**

**_Anyway, still loving the reviews :D They're awesome to read. :) I'm glad so many of you like this. I wasn't sure at first about writing a fanfiction about Jelsa, but now I'm glad I did. _**

**_^^^THEYRE MY OTP. (after Percabeth, of course...) _**

**_Aha. Rambling on again. xD Tell me what ye think. Do ye like the... Falling for each other quickly-ish, or not? because I feel a little AKNSKSKSNSKS about cliche stories, to be honest. :| Anyway.. Tell me what ye think :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack, what are you doing— no! Don't!" But my gasp goes ignored, and the snowball gets thrown. I watch as it hits its mark: Eugene. He isn't going to be happy. He turns so fast on his heel that I have no time to hide. My eyes widen as he narrows his at me. Although I'm queen, I fear Eugene sometimes. He doesn't treat me like everyone else. He treats me like his own daughter... He has ever since my parents died. I guess that's why I like him the best. He doesn't treat me like everyone else does. He treats me like I'm an actual person, and not just something to idolise.

"Elsa, honestly, this pranking needs to stop," he says as he stands in front of me, arms crossed across his chest.

Jack is beside me laughing and I glare at him, frustrated that he would do that. I know he's doing it on purpose; no one can see him and I'm the only one who can make snow around here bar him, which results in one thing: I'm the one they blame. For some reason Jack likes to throw snowballs especially at Eugene.

Even while glaring at him Jack continues to chuckle lightly under his breath. Honestly, it wasn't even that funny. Well, I suppose if it were me who was invisible and someone else was in my position, I guess it would be a tad bit funny.

I roll my eyes and look back to Eugene who is staring at me expectantly. "Sorry, Eugene," I reply quietly. "Just wanted to have some fun."

His expression softens and I let out a small sigh of relief. At least he isn't too mad at me. Eugene gently places a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I understand, but you know you have to act a certain way now. You're a queen; You're not a child anymore, Elsa. You rule Arendelle now. It's time to be more mature." He doesn't wait for a response, and continues back down the hall.

I gaze after him, but I feel hollow inside. I hate this. Being Queen isn't fun. It's all... An act. I have to be a certain way, I'm not allowed to have fun, I'm only allowed to invite certain guests to our parties. It sucks, royally. I'm still young, and my entire life consisted of me acting a certain way and hiding who I am... I thought maybe since everyone knows of my power that I can be myself. I was wrong.

I'm so dazed that I don't hear Jack calling me for a few seconds. "Aren't you allowed to have any fun at all?" he asks, scratching his head as though the idea of no fun at all perplexes him.

"I'm the queen," I simply say, and continue walking down the hall in silence. However, Jack's not done.

"Still, they should allow you to enjoy yourself more often. You know, let your hair down, or something," he continues. "Oh! I know; they should build a massive slide–"

I laugh quietly. "A massive slide?"

"Yeah! And it can be just for you. You can.. Make one out of your power, coming out from your room all the way to the bottom of the castle!" He sounds so excited by the idea that I can't suppress a smile. "And every morning you can go down it." He looks at me and his eyes glitter.

"I'll add it to my list," I answer.

"A list? Of what?" he asks me.

"Of things I'll never be allowed to do," I reply, shaking my head with a soft sigh. "But if Eugene and the other helpers ever lighten up, I'll be sure to suggest it." He grins at me, and I smile back.

How can it be that only ten minutes ago we admitted to being attracted to one another? I pinch my eyebrows together, as my stomach bursts with butterflies. I think of all the marriage propositions I have received since I became queen and purse my lips. I'm so glad I never even read any of them. Then I frown, remembering Jack and I's situation. He's immortal. What is the point of even going to Anna? I know deep down it'll never work.

I can't help it though. Every time I even glance at him I feel instantly drawn to him. I feel as though I've been waiting for him my whole life.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. Honestly, where are all these mushy thoughts coming from? Focus, I tell myself. This isn't a book. This isn't a fairy tale. I don't usually let myself feel this way. Why do I feel so strongly about someone I barely know and someone who I know it'll never work out with?

I glance at Jack and see his eyes scanning the halls. He's freezing things every now and then, and I'm not even sure he's aware of what he's doing. He seems so consumed by his own thoughts.

Why is my room so far from the dining hall?

"Have you ever considered just leaving?" Jack asks me eventually. I'm glad he's said something, because I don't like silence. It reminds me of loneliness.

I give him a quizzical look. "Leaving? I can't just..." I trail off. I've done it before. What makes it so different now? Of course, back then I was running away to make sure I didn't harm my sister, and look how well that turned out.

I push back the bitter memories and the guilt that comes with it. Now isn't the time.

"I can't leave Anna," I decide. I'm surprised it isn't my first answer. I'd never leave Anna here on her own to rule a kingdom. That would be... Awful. She's too young.

Jack stops so suddenly, and he looks troubled. "Elsa, this is pointless," he says, and my stomach twists. "I'll have to leave once winter is over... And I'll have to bring snow to other places next year and won't be around for ages. We'll hardly see one another."

My eyes fall to the ground. He's right. We wouldn't be able to... I think of back to what he asked before that. He asked me if I could leave... Was he wondering if I would...? No. No. I'm just jumping to conclusions. Of course he wasn't asking me that. Was he? Is he wondering if I could come with him. My mind buzzes at the thought; it would be an escape; An adventure. I've always wanted to go on an adventure.

I can't leave Anna, though. I just can't. I know she'd tell me to go, but I shut her out too long. I can't do that again. I swore to myself I wouldn't.

"Did you... I mean, were you suggestion... Do you..." I struggle to get it out. What if I'm wrong? What if he wasn't even considering that? I blush, because I'm stuttering and Jack is staring at me in amusement. I scowl. "Never mind!"

He laughs at my frustration which makes me blush more. He's so easygoing... I wish I could be like that. I've lived in so much fear, that I've lost that trait.

"I was going to suggest it," Jack tells me, "but you're right; you can't leave Anna here." He pouts and reminds me of a child.

I consider our problem for a few seconds. I can't imagine myself being this drawn to anyone else. I think once you fall for someone, those feelings don't ever really resurface for anyone else. I bite the inside of my lip. What a predicament we're in.

"When are you going to be leaving?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders. He steps closer to me and my breathing becomes rapid. "I find I don't really want to leave," he says so quietly, that I have to lean in to hear him. My heart races when I notice how close we are. Our faces are only six inches apart. I realise we're standing outside the dining room right now, but I don't tell him that. "Plus, I suppose I could stay until after Christmas," he adds on, not as quietly. His voice sounds a little higher than usual, and I notice he looks nervous. I suppress a grin. At least I know I'm not the only nervous one.

I blink, suddenly realising how close Christmas is. "That's three days away," I gasp.

He raises an eyebrow, as though this was obvious information. "I didn't say I was leaving straight after Christmas. I mean, this is the last stop I have for winter, anyway..." He trails off, looking a little uncertainly at me. We're still standing close, and I'm pretty sure that if we were just having a moment, I ruined it.

I shake my head. "No. Sorry, it's just I'm allowed to have a break on Christmas Eve, up until New Years. It's tradition to spend time with family during a time of celebration."

"Are you serious? That's great-"

"Oh. Sorry!" We both turn to find Kristoff standing there, looking at us with his eyebrows raised. With a pang I notice that Jack and I are still standing close to one another. I blush and take a step away from him, and he does the same. "Didn't mean to intrude... Although, the hall is a bad place to be getting... Cosy..."

"We weren't getting cosy!" Jack and I say in unison.

Kristoff doesn't look like he believes us. "Uh... Anyway... See you later, Elsa. Going to see the family." I smile. Kristoff's family is very different to every other family I know. His family aren't even human. They're trolls. Their pretty cool, though. They saved Anna when my powers almost killed her when we were younger. "Um... Have fun?" He doesn't sound sure.

"We will," Jack says before I can answer. Kristoff looks at Jack like he still can't believe he's real. But he does believe because he can see him.

Kristoff leaves us standing alone in the hallway, but we're soon joined by Anna and Olaf.

"I like the trolls. You know, I miss summer- don't get me wrong. I like winter too, but I miss having my own personal snow cloud," Olaf is saying as they walk over to us. "Whoa. Look! It's Jack and Elsa."

Anna grins. "What a surprise Jack's back," Anna chimes as though she knows something we don't. I glare at her, but I suppose she was right. I do like Jack. She links her hands with ours, twisting around so that we're walking back into the dining room. I turn my head and see Olaf running after Kristoff.

"You know what's nice?" She asks. She doesn't wait for an answer before adding on, "Dates. You know, things people do... Just two people... together... Alone. Most commonly the couple go out to dinner," she tells us suggestively.

"Yes, Anna," I reply, pulling my arm out from hers. "Couples. As in people going out." I stare coldly at her, and over the years I've managed to perfect that look. Anna ignores it though.

"Dates sound fun, wouldn't you agree, Elsa?" Jack says amused. I look at him and he's grinning, his eyes sparkling, and he winks at me jokingly. Honestly... Why are his eyes so captivating?

I look away, my cheeks heating up. His words excite Anna, however. "Don't they?" she exclaims excitedly. "Kristoff took me to the forest for a picnic on our first date. Although, I could have done without Sven and Olaf coming with us..." She continues to smile. "We got rid of them eventually, though. And we stayed out and watched the stars." She sighs dreamily. "Kristoff's a big softie, though."

"I reckon watching the dreams was our first date, wouldn't you say so, Elsa?"

I narrow my eyes at him as my cheeks heat up more. Why was I blushing so much? He laughs at me. He got the reaction he was looking for. I'm blushing, and trying to be mad at him, but my anger ebbs away as I see his smile.

"No," I reply stubbornly, continuing to narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh. That would have been so romantic!" Anna sings. "Was it romantic?" She looks like a child waiting for a lollipop; her eyes are round and expectant.

"No-"

"Of course it was," Jack says cutting me off. He looks happy with himself, because he knows it's bothering me. Why is it bothering me? I bite the inside of my lip; it's a habit I need to get rid of. "We sat under the stars, watching the town come alive. Just the two of us... Alone..." I realise he's not trying to bother me. He's amused by Anna's excited behaviour. I guess I'm just so used to her that I don't notice it as much as others would.

"That's so cute—"

"Jack fell over the ledge," I cut in. "That's not cute, or romantic. And it wasn't a date."

"Why are you so mad about calling it a date?" Jack asks amused. "Didn't you enjoy yourself with me?"

"I did enjoy myself." I roll my eyes- another habit I've noticed I have. "But I want a proper first date." My eyes widen when it's out of my mouth.

"What's a proper first date to you?" Jack asks, and I notice he's edging closer to me again. He likes teasing me... He likes that I get embarrassed easily and how awkward I am.

"Oh. I want to know too! You never talk about this stuff with me!" Anna's eyes are as wide as they'll go, I reckon. I think she's hit her excited capacity.

My cheeks are bright red. Jack is suppressing a laugh, I just know it. "Oh, go ahead and laugh, Jack," I try to say angrily, but sounding more embarrassed than anything. He starts laughing.

"You've gone so red," he points out.

Anna looks confused and disappointed. "I want to know what you'd like on a first date," she mutters. She looks at me and gives me a pleading look. She looks like a little puppy, and I sigh. She knows that look always works on me.

"I'd like a dinner," I reply, hoping that would be sufficient. Anna nods her head and rolls her hands, beckoning me to go on. Jack looks somewhat interested too. He leans on his staff with an eyebrow arched, looking at me. I try to stop blushing, but I'm not good when it comes to all this romantic stuff. "Fine," I sigh. "I'd like a dinner, by the sea. In that little restaurant the Cooke's have set up. It's my favourite. Then I'd like to go for a walk along the coast, by the old wall.." I find myself becoming more warped in my own words. "And maybe watch the sunset."

I blink, suddenly aware of my surroundings again. How did I become so absorbed in my own story?

"That's adorable!" Anna exclaims. "Who knew you could think so romantically?"

I glare at her, but I agree. Sometimes, when I was in my work and I saw Anna with Kristoff down in the town, holding hands, I'd try to imagine what I could be like in a relationship. It was so petty.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, waving her off. "Anyway-"

"Jack! You should do that for her!" Anna suggests, and I choke on the air. "It would be so cute!"

"Anna!" I snap. She looks innocently at me, and Jack is chortling. "What is this- see how red Elsa can go?"

"Maybe." Anna replies. "I say it's working greatly, too." She raises a hand for Jack, and he high fives her. I look at the two of them in disbelief. Of course those two would become friends quickly. They're both bundles of optimism waiting to explode. Anna tilts her head slightly. "Can't you two give a date a try?" she asks, almost pleading with us.

"I can't. I have-"

"I'll do your work," Anna intervenes.

"No one else can see Jack," I continue on. "They'll think I'm alone."

"And?" Anna asks. "That's nothing new. "I feel a pang in my chest and Anna sighs, seeing my hurt look. "Well, it's not... Really." She pulls a face. "Sorry."

"I've been alive for awhile and I've never been on a date... I'd like to experience a date," Jack says looking at me. He smiles at me. "It could be fun," he adds on, nudging me playfully on the arm. "You know you want to." I give a half smile... He's right. I do want to. I really want to. But... I sigh. I'm not avoiding my duties. What harm could it do? "Do you want to go on a date with me, Elsa?"

I think for a moment. My heart is racing; it's been doing that a lot since Jack arrived into my life. "I suppose it would be a good way to get to know one another better," I finally reply. Jack's smile grows, as does Anna's. "Fine. I'll go on a date with you, Jack."

"This couldn't get any cuter!" Anna says, wrapping her arms excitedly around me. I groan, and she lets me go. "When's the date?"

"Tomorrow," Jack says.

"I'll do your queen duties, Elsa. Don't worry. I'll get Kristoff and Olaf to help."

"That's reassuring," I mumble. I take a deep breath. "I guess I'm going on a date."

I've never been on one before. I guess shutting myself inside the castle stopped me from doing things like that. I feel excited. Now that I'm out from the castle, so many new things have come my way. The best of all of the new things in my life is probably Jack. I smile. Tomorrow is going to be incredible. I just know it.

I can't help feel nervous though. All this is new to me. What am I suppose to wear? How am I supposed to act...?

I'm supposed to be myself. Not any other way. I'll be fine. I swallow hard. It's just a date... No big deal.

I hope tomorrow comes quickly.

* * *

**Something happened a while ago, and was saying I had only received one new comment, but when I had clicked on to see the comment, I had like seven new comments! Did that happen anyone else, or was my iPod just being stupid? :L **

**It was strange... **

**Anyway, guys! Everyday I come on amazed at the feedback this story is getting. It's not even good in my eyes :L I just like writing and write whatever comes to mind. I'm glad you guys like it, though. **

**Ive decided that I'm going to reply to comments from now on. You guys are just great, tbh. :) Same with the people who follow and favourite- you guys rock :D **

**Agh. I just can't believe this story is anyway likeable! :) Thank you all so much. :) **

**TEAM JELSA :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I sit on my bed, staring out of my window. My eyes follow a lone bird, flying high above the town of Arendelle. It's early morning, and I'm feeling anxious. Today is the day of Jack and myself's date. I sigh. I had another nightmare last night. It felt so real that I woke up in a panic until I realised that I hadn't turned Anna to ice again.

I wasn't really in the mood for a date after that.

However, I can't help but feel excited for the date. I've never experienced one either, and the thought of something romantic happening in my life was relishing. There's a tiny spark of hope that maybe things like this can happen to me in the future with someone I can actually be with... Even though I kind of want to just be with Jack.

I pull a face. I barely know him! For all I know, I might just hate him. I smile. I think by now I'd know if I hate him or not. Plus, being around him makes me feel happy.

There's a light knock on my door and I turn. Anna opens the door, standing there with a wide grin on her face. After Jack left last night (with no kisses on the cheek this time), Anna made me promise to let her help me pick a dress to wear for the date.

""Morning!" she chimes, skipping into my room. It's hard to believe that she's legally an adult now. She acts so childish sometimes, but it's what I like most about her. She's always happy and optimistic. It's nice to see after so many years of hiding away from her. "Ready to pick out a dress?"

"That's your job," I remind her.

She grins again, running to my closet.

We spend almost an hour looking through dresses for me to wear. Finally, I decided that I'll wear my coronation dress. It didn't stand out too much from the ordinary people in Arendelle... I hope.

After I finish dressing, I look over to Anna. She's staring at me and I quickly become uncomfortable. "What?" I ask, folding my arms.

Her expression softens. "I'm just happy for you," she tells me.

"Why?"

I fix my velvet cape. Jack said he'd be here at two to begin our date. My stomach twists at the thought. Would he do the date I talked about, or would he do something else? How would he act? Like Anna, he can be quite childish. Of course, I want him to be himself, but I also don't want be blamed for throwing snowballs at people. It's embarrassing.

"You're finally living a little," she replies. "And I think Jack will be perfect for you." I frown. Not likely- he's immortal after all. I give her a look. "Well, you're really shy and serious, and he's confident and happy and outgoing.. He'll be good for you, is all I'm saying." She grins. "Plus, you two look cute together."

"We barely know each other," I simply mutter.

"So?" she says. "Look at me and Kristoff. I barely knew him–"

"That's different," I interrupt. "You and Kristoff went through a lot together."

"Why are you so impossible?" She throws up her hands in exasperation, exhaling with a huff. "You and Jack are drawn together. It's almost like fate that you two met! You both share the same power. Maybe it's meant to be." She winks at me playfully.

"It can never be, though," I tell her quietly. "He's immortal. We can't be together."

"Well, why not just live in the moment and stop thinking so much about the future?"

"What else can I do?" I exclaim. "What if I fall in love with him? Don't you realise how hard it is to let someone you love go?" I think back to when I thought I had lost her. A wave of emotions crash down on me and my lower lip quivers slightly. "It's hard, Anna. I'm afraid to get too close to people in case I have to let people go."

The balcony door opens and Jack is standing there, and my heart skips a beat. He looks no different to any other time I've seen him, but I feel excited to go on our date. Although, the nightmare I had threw a damper on my excitement. Anna's here though, and she's grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Jack!" she greets him.

"Hey, Anna," he replies. He looks to me. "Hey, Elsa. You look nice." My stomach erupts in butterflies, and I look down, suddenly feeling shy. Anna nudges me and I nudge her back. Luckily Jack doesn't notice. "Ready to go?" he asks me.

"Where are you taking her?" Anna looks at him with wide eyes. I look at Jack in anticipation. Where is he taking me? Am I dressed okay? I smile bashful; he did say I look nice, so maybe I am.

"Well..." He scratches the back of his head. "I'm going to bring her to that restaurant. And, then there's also a market down there, and I noticed that there's a nice pathway in the forest..." He sounds quiet, and almost nervous. "Um... And the final thing is a surprise for later tonight."

Anna's eyebrows raise. Jack grins and ruffles her hair. "You should get your mind out of the gutter, kid," he tells her laughing.

"Did you just call me kid?" She jokingly tries to look cross at him but fails. "I am not a kid, Frost. I'm a very mature adult, thank you very much."

"Anna, you still request puppet shows," I intervene. Anna blushes and smiles sheepishly at me.

"Oh, be quiet and go on your date," she snaps, but then smiles. She pushes me towards Jack. "I want her home by midnight," she tells Jack.

"Anna!" I exclaim.

"Can't you extend the time?" Jack asks. "I swear I'll be good."

"Fine. Fine. Don't keep her out all night." She rolls her eyes. "And try not to have too much fun. And—"

"Anna, stop!" I let out an embarrassed laugh, and Jack is chuckling as we make our way to the balcony.

"What?" She asks innocently. "I was just going to say enjoy yourself." She sticks her tongue out at me, and out of habit, I stick mine back at her. I cringe when I remember that Jack is watching us. My cheeks go pink. "See you two tomorrow, I guess."

Jack lifts me gently onto his back and already my heart is thudding against my chest, sending tremors through my whole body. What he has planned for us sounds promising. A walk in the forest sounds... Romantic. I can't believe that this is happening to me. It's so unexpected, but then again, the most unexpected things in your life are supposed to be the best moments. I know that this was going to be something I'd never forget.

I have a feeling every moment I spend with Jack is going to burn itself into my memory forever. Well, until I die, that is. I hope he never forgets me. I roll my eyes. Anna's right. I need to stop thinking so much about the future, and focus on what I have right now.

Right now, I'm clinging onto Jack. I look down at the drop from my balcony, and my stomach flips when Jack dives off of it. My violet throw over whips behind us, and the morning breeze stings my face. The dive causes my eyes to water, and I blink them away.

I think of the people below. If they bothered to look up at this very moment they'd see me falling, and assume I'm plummeting to my death. I'm so glad that people don't usually look up this way.

Jack pulls up, and flies quickly down into a quiet part of town where no one would see us— well, me— land.

The restaurant is on the other side of town, and we'd have to walk through the crowds to get there. The Cooke's restaurant is small and inviting, and their main produce is fish meals.

"You're going to love this!" Jack says excitedly. "I think I have a good day planned. And, you know, I've never done this before, so don't be too harsh on me if I mess this up completely."

"I doubt you'll mess it up," I say softly. "I don't have anything else to compare it to, so don't worry about it."

Jack looks thoughtfully at me. "You really haven't done much with your life," he notes. He grins. "Well, this changes everything! Now, I can relax."

"You were nervous?"

His cheeks go a little pink. "Just a small bit," he admits. He twists his staff absentmindedly, and begins to whistle a little tune.

"Why do you carry that around everywhere?"

He stares at the staff for a few minutes, then finally shrugs his shoulders. "Just in case," he tells me. "It's my source of power. Plus, it's fun to make it snow– ah."

My eyes widen in alarm as a person walks right through Jack. It isn't something you see everyday. The person bows to me and I curtesy back. I try not to panic about what just happened, and the person continues to walk on. I look to the cluster of people in the middle of the town and my mind races in alarm. I've never been good with people, but what I just saw has freaked me out a little.

Jack sees my expression before I can hide the alarm. He frowns. Although he's taller than me, his eyes make it look as though he's looking up at me, and he seems deeply troubled. "No one believes in me," he says. "I don't take a physical form when they don't believe in me. So, that kind of thing happens." He sounds sad.

"It must be awful," I mumble.

He tries to perk up, but I can tell it's an act. "It's not so bad," he lies. "At least you believe in me." His smile wavers. "It would be nice if people didn't walk right through me, though." We've both stopped, and now are both looking at the crowd of people.

"Sorry for looking so alarmed," I apologise. "It was just..."

"Weird," he suggests.

"A tiny bit," I agree closely placing my thumb and fore finger together, but not letting them touch, and screwing my face up. "I can get used to it, though. I'm used to weird things happening."

"Your majesty," someone says. I turn and see a young handsome man standing before me. I can tell straight away he's from a noble family from his attire, and the sword hanging by his side. He bows to me, and I curtesy. He takes my hand and gently kisses it.

I hastily glance at Jack, and I see a spark of jealousy across his face. The man straightens. He has dark, rustled brown hair, and deep green eyes that seem to take in everything around him.

"It's nice to see you out in the town," he continues on. "Joseph Monroe, m'lady," he introduces himself. "I'm one of the new recruits for the knights service."

I arch a brow. The way he looks at me unsettles me a little bit. "How nice. Arendelle is proud to have young men like you at its service," I reply politely.

Jack clicks his tongue and I look at him confused. He looks back at me. "What?" he asks. "He seems full of himself. I mean, looking at him– is the sword really necessary? Talk about bragging."

I ignore Jack and look back to Joseph. "What are you doing out here, if you don't mind me asking, your royal highness?" He sounds so nice. Why would Jack say that about him? He doesn't know him.

"Elsa will do," I say. "I'm heading to Cooke's restaurant."

"Alone?" He quirks a brow up. "Would you like some company?" He says this suggestively, and my stomach twists.

"No, no," I reply quickly. "I'm... I'm just looking for a break alone." I emphasise alone.

"Sorry, m'lady- Elsa," he says. He bows again and I roll my eyes.

"Someone is clearly interested." I look at Jack, my eyebrow raised. He has his arms crossed and he doesn't look very patient right now.

And someone is clearly jealous, I think to myself.

"I shall talk to you another time, Joseph," I say. "It was nice meeting you."

He takes my hand. "Until we meet again, Elsa." He kisses it again and I fight the urge to pull my hand away as his lips linger on it. He gives a final bow and I walk away, feeling my cheeks heating up. Jack's looking back at Joseph, his eyes slightly narrowed.

I walk ahead, but then I hear a small groan and I whip around to see that Joseph is on the ground. He sits up, rubbing his head and I notice an ice patch on the ground. I look to Jack crossly, but he's laughing too much to notice.

"Are you alright?" I call to Joseph.

"I'm fine," he assures me, looking embarrassed about what has happened. I smile at him, but turn around again as he picks himself off of the ground. I didn't exactly want to stay and talk with him.

"Now, that was funny." Jack has caught back up with me, and he's still chuckling about Joseph falling over.

"That wasn't necessary," I give out to him.

"I didn't do anything," he lies. I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. "Okay, I may be the cause. But, he was looking at you like you were nothing more than his next meal."

I roll my eyes. "You were just jealous."

"Jealous? I was so not jealous," he retaliates. He has to take long strides to stay beside me as I'm making my way quickly through the town so I don't have to talk to anyone else. When people see me they nod and bow their heads and I nod my head back in acknowledgment. "In fact, why don't you just go back to Joseph and let him make out with your hand."

I giggle. "He did get way too into that kiss," I agree. I wipe my hand off of Jack's jumper and he makes a disgusted face and we both begin laughing– although I do have to stifle it a bit as we are out in public and no one else can see him. "But you were so jealous."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I can kiss your hand if I wanted to," he says.

"Not if I don't let you," I argue back, but I'm still suppressing my laugh, so I'm just smiling at him.

"You'd let me." He smirks at me and I can feel my heart beating heavily against my chest. He pokes me gently. "Knew it." He looks triumphant as we near the restaurant. "So, why do you like this place so much?" He nods his head to the old, worn down looking wooden restaurant. The red letters on the sign are fading from years of hanging out in the sun, the rain and the snow. The wood looks faded, and the windows have dust built up on them. I can see from here that the restaurant is mostly vacant. I don't like seeing it look so empty.

"My father took me down here when I was a kid. He told me stories of his father bringing him there, and he told me of how he met my mother." I gaze dreamily at the little restaurant. "He met her in there. She was sitting on her own, and he said he took an interest in her straight away. But he was too nervous to go over and talk to her, despite being the prince. He'd go down there almost everyday hoping to see her again after that. And finally, one day, she was there again, but this time she was with a date." I chuckle softly. "My father 'accidentally' spilt his drink on top of the man. When the man went to clean himself off, my father asked my mother on a date." I smile, remembering the story so clearly as though it was only told to me yesterday. "It took a few times of my father asking, but my mother eventually agreed to go on a date with him. He said they've been inseparable since."

I blink, feeling a little emotional about that particular memory. I wish they were still around. I wish they could see how far Anna and I have come. I wish I could talk to my mother about guys; about Jack. I blink back the tears. This was no time to cry over my parents. I wipe away a tear. Gosh, I'm pathetic.

"That's a nice story." Jack gently places his hands on my shoulders, his staff resting against his chest. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

I smile, though my vision is blurred from tears. "Yeah. Sorry," I reply. "I just miss them so much."

"It's fine. Don't be sorry," he tells me. He inches forward, hesitates, then wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. I'm startled for a few seconds, but eventually bury my face into his chest. He smells like Christmas- pine leaves and chestnuts, and the coldness sharpens my senses.

"Now, come on," he says, pulling away. My skin tingles from where he has touched me, and my heart is racing. Honestly, it needs to stop doing that. It feels as though it's going to erupt from my chest. "We've got a date to begin, you're royal highness," he mimics Joseph, and bows as low as he can. He straightens again. "Your highness, may I please make out with your hand?" He winks at me and I laugh.

"Oh, shut up," I reply, shaking my head. My cheeks grow warm.

"Sorry, sorry." He holds up his hands in defence. "Just trying to lighten the mood." He grins at me. "Come on."

Surprisingly, he holds out his hand and I take it in mine, excited to begin my day long date with Jack. He squeezes it gently, and I feel warm inside. This boy is seriously making me feel all mushy inside... And right now I'm enjoying that feeling.

I'm smiling as wide as Anna was only a little while ago. That hug has changed my mood entirely. I even forget my nightmare because of it.

So far has been eventful... I feel excited to find out what the rest of the day will bring. I'm especially excited to find out what this surprise is that he has planned for us.

I follow Jack into the mostly empty restaurant, feeling excited.

It's definitely better to live in the moment rather than worrying about the future. So far it's making things easier. Anna can be pretty useful sometimes.

* * *

**Every time I check this, I'm honestly shocked at the feedbacK. It's hardly good— I'm writing it! :L **

**It's probably due to the fact that there isn't much Jelsa FF's on this though :3 I haven't read any myself though. xD I should really start reading FF's again... :/ **

**anywho... I'm gonna reply to reviews here because there's quite a few guest who've commented that I can't reply to in PM. :(**

* * *

**Katarina Aguilar: I can't wait to start writing the trouble- although, I think I'll hold it off for a few chapters because reasons :P **

**Daffodilchains: YES THE GIANT SNOWMONSTER IS CALLED MARSHMALLOW! xD The Irony :P Thank you! Ya. Jelsa is my new OTP too, but I haven't read any other stories D: I should probably, but the effort xD **

**Guest: Aw, really? Thank you! I'm so glad you like it :D**

**Lyssaxleighx: Really? I wasn't so sure about Jack because he's all fun, and stuff, and even though I'm a naturally witty person, I find it hard to write xD But I'm glad you like the way I portray them :D It means a lot to me :) It is? Oh gosh! Thank you :D **

**ELLE55: I wish my younger sister was like Anna... -_- Younger sisters can be ajdskakjdhasksd if you know what I mean xD Glad you liked it :D**

**SaturnXK: Thank you :)  
**

**VeryBerry96: I live for cuteness :D Aha. I'm happy you agree with her :P You still have to wait... O.O Don't kill me :P**

**Dragowolf: AKJDKADA I'm really happy reading that comment :D I like the Jack and Anna bond :D :P IKR? Poor Elsa :)**

**Guest FTG: Thank you:)**

**kaizokuEllie: Omg ily too :O Thank you so very much :D kasjdksajd you made me happy now :D **

**Guest: WE SHOULD BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE AND MAKE HIM READ IT :D Omg. I'd love if something I wrote became a movie iT'S 2013 WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO WATCH FF'S BY NOW COME ON ! Yay :) I'm glad you liked them :) ... It's out now ;D Don't worry xD Aw, really? Thank you so much! That truly means a lot to me :') **

* * *

**ANYYYWAAAYYY... Bye guys :) Tell me what ye think of the date day so far :) Please? xD**

**And since it's 1:38 am here in Ireland.. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE YOU GUYS! Thank god 2013 is nearly over... :P**


	8. Chapter 8

I look down at my glass of water uncomfortably, my hand cupping around its cool glass. "Honestly. He's been staring at you for at least ten minutes! It's creepy. Do all guys stare at you?" Jack is saying as I wait for my meal to come. I had ordered a large plate, seeing as it would look odd to order two meals for myself. Jack and I agreed it would be easier to just share a meal.

I glance up at the guy who is our waiter for the night, and he quickly averts his gaze. He taps his pen on the countertop, and looks absentmindedly around the room, his cheeks going pink. For some reason, I highly doubt that he's looking at me because he's interested in me. Honestly, not all guys are interested in me! Even if they are... It's only because I'm the queen.

The guy is skinny, with wild curly red hair and dark brown eyes. He has bad acne around his face, and I notice that his hands are always trembling. I know him though. We had played hopscotch outside, which we had made ourselves as our parents talked. My father was great friends with his dad. His name is Louis Cooke and he's only eighteen and isn't much older than Anna.

"Or, perhaps he sees me talking, and reckons I've gone crazy," I suggest.

"You know, maybe that's it," Jack agrees. He makes a face. "Although, I have to say, I reckon that that Joseph guy is only interested in you because you're the queen."

"Probably." I try not to let it bother me, but I realise my answer sounds bitter.

Jack's eye widen. "No– not that he... It could be your looks– I mean... No. Okay, shut up talking, Jack," he tells himself. He laughs nervously, and I laugh too. His cheeks go rosy and he looks so embarrassed.

"My looks?" I quirk a brow up. "You think I'm pretty?" I ask him playfully.

"Yes. Wait. What? I mean.." He hesitates, cringing. "You are quite... Something, I suppose." He pulls a face at me and I chuckle. "Stop trying to humiliate me. I'm new to all of this. It's rude."

"It's fun," I disagree with him. "I think I'm going to make it my new hobby." I stick my tongue out at him, and realising how childish that is, I quickly pull it back in.

"Cute," he says, flicking my forehead. I blink in surprise and he laughs at my reaction. I roll my eyes, and decide it best not to answer as Louis is coming over with my large meal for 'one'.

He leaves it down on my plate, and opens his mouth to say something, but quickly changes his mind, shaking his head. "Enjoy your meal, ma'am." I smile at him and he leaves us– well, in his eyes, me– alone.

Besides Jack and I there isn't many other people around in here. An old woman sits on her own at the far side of the room, drinking what I guess to be tea. She looks so sad and lonely that my heart melts just looking at her. I wonder about her. Does she, or did she have a husband? Does she have family who visit her and keep her company?

As queen, I'm supposed to know the people, but I barely know anyone. It makes me feel like a terrible queen, so I try to know just names at least. I think through names of elderly people and for some reason, I can't help but feel that her name is Maggie. I could be wrong though... As I said: I barely know anyone.

Nearer to us, sitting at the bar is a young man and a woman. They're sitting closely together, hands held under the counter, and are giggling with one another. Again, my heart melts. Love is truly exciting in many ways, and I silently wish them the best for the future.

I focus my attention back to Jack, and then back to my meal, my mind spinning. Young love is exciting when you know that it can happen. I'm still confused about everything. What's drawing me so much to Jack? I guess it's just our powers... Maybe. He's far more interesting than any other guy I know. That's not saying much though, seeing as I hardly know anyone else.

I find it strange how easily I found it to trust him. I think back. The fact that I can feel the cold off him caught my attention first. Then that warm feeling he also makes me feel. I guess sometimes there's no real explanation to why you're draw to someone; it just happens that way sometimes.

I'm not in love with him, though, despite what Anna thinks. I don't know him that well, and I'll admit that I am attracted to him in someway. I guess some people just connect quickly, and that's what has happened us. We just click.

"Let's dig in!" Jack picks up a fork, and nods down to the meal before us. It's a mixed fish meal, with a lot of variety. I catch a whiff of the meal and my stomach growls. I am a tad bit hungry.

While eating, I glance at Jack a few times. More than once our eyes meet and we both look away quickly, blushing. This is both our very first date, and I can tell he's nervous too. It's actually kind of adorable, the way he'll tap his finger on the table, or the way he'll play with the end of his sleeves when he's talking to me. I'm glad he's not all confidence all the time. It makes him more interesting.

"... Bunnymund hates me so much," Jack is telling me. By now we're nearly finished our meal, and also the first part of our date. "It's fun to annoy him, though. He's especially sensitive when you mention the cottontail. He's a softie though, despite how he tries to act."

I have a hard time imagining the Easter bunny as this large, kangaroo sized bunny, with an Australian accent. It's just strange. Or also that Santa Claus has tattoos on his arms, and has a Russian accent and has yetis help him make the toys. Jack says he hasn't been able to get into the workshop yet, but strongly believes he'll bust in there someday.

It's an entirely different world to mine, yet it's always been there. I just didn't have the ability to see the wonders around me. I smile, because now I'll be able to see them.

"Have you ever met trolls?" I ask him. He shakes his head, looking curiously at me. "That's Kristoff's family. They helped save Anna when we were kids. They're kind of a big deal to me."

"Huh. Trolls...? That's cool," he replies. "I think yetis are probably cooler. You know, more fluffy too. And I've become really good friends with one called Phill."

"Really?"

"Nah," he says. "Phill wants to kill me." He says this like it's not big deal that I can't help but laugh. He looks at me and begins laughing too. I look up and see that Louis is staring at me as if I have two heads and I put my hand up to my mouth and pretend that I'm coughing. Gosh, that's embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm a complete nutter!

Yet, I find I'm not that bothered as I'm having a great time with Jack. "You ready to go?" he asks me.

I nod my head and we both stand up. Louis stands a little straighter as I approach him to pay for my meal. He bows his head.

"Thank you, Louis," I say softly to him as I hand him the money. His eyes snap up and he looks shocked.

"Y- you know my name?" His voice is slightly high, and I can tell he's edgy. He probably does think I'm crazy. I smile at the thought. Oh, well. I suppose it's not the end of the world.

"Duh," I reply. "I mean, yes." I grin at him and he gives me a small smile. His ears are turning bright red. "Goodbye."

When I walk out, I see that it's snowing again. I look to Jack and he smiles. "I like the snow," he simply says as I arch an eyebrow at him. "It's quite romantic, wouldn't you say?" He winks at me and I roll my eyes. He walks ahead of me and begins to freeze the ground by touching the staff to the ground.

"You should know that that won't work on me, Frost," I reply, quickening my paste to catch up with him. "I'm- whoa!"

I slip back and land on my back. I stare dazed at the sky. No one's around the restaurant to notice, except for Jack. He turns around as I sit myself up, narrowing my eyes at him. I slipped on one of his ice patches.

"Oh, whoops." He doesn't sound like he's going to apologise, and bursts out laughing. He begins walking towards me, so I throw out my hands and make ice appear under his feet. He wobbles, but then pushes himself off of the ground so that he's floating. I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"Cheater," I grunt. I try to pick myself up, but my hands slip from under me and I'm sitting back on the ground, snow falling all around me. Jack's still laughing at me, but he comes over and holds out his hands. I take them in mine, grip them tightly, and pull him down so that he's on the ground too. He grins mischievously at me.

"You'll regret that," he says jokingly, pulling himself and me off of the ground. "That's just playing dirty."

"I don't think I'll regret it. You made me fall," I remind him.

"I don't know what's funnier: you falling on the ice, or Joseph."

He looks at me for a few seconds. "Joseph," we both say in unison, then laugh. "Come on! Let's go for a walk through the forest. We need to pass the time until it's dark!"

"Okay. Okay, let's go," I say.

The forest is on the other side of the town, so Jack and I stay on the outskirts of the town so we can avoid people. The town is larger than I remember, so it takes us about half an hour to get to the forest. It's only about quarter to four, but already the sun is setting. Winter days are so short.

The leaves wave in the breeze, and the dark shadows creep me out as I peer into the forest. It's densely packed with trees, making it look impossible to venture through. I hear birds singing from somewhere inside the forest, and the branches creek and groan quietly from the weight of the snow and the breeze that pushes them around.

Jack leads me to a clearly man made path in the forest. A sign at the entrance says: Arendelle Forest. I know from looking out the windows in the castle that the forest is large, and ends miles from where we stand. The clouds obscure the light from the sun making the forest look more eerie than it is.

"Come on!"

Jack sound excited and I wonder why. He walks into the forest in front of me and I grin. While he's facing away from me I begin to create a snowball with my powers I throw it, but Jack seems prepared for this. He swings around, and with his staff, hits the snowball leaving it to just fall in crumbled pieces upon the ground.

"Seriously, El?" he asks me. I blink in surprise. No one has ever called me anything other than Elsa– nicknames aren't fitting for a queen, apparently. "You have to be quicker than that."

I smile sheepishly at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I thrust out my hand and ice shoots up from the ground under Jack like a platform. He's not expecting this, so his legs crumble from under him and as he rises meters off of the ground in complete shock. "Quick enough?" I ask him with a grin.

He smiles mischievously at me, and casts his staff out, so quick that I have no time to move. The ground under me shoots up, and I get a weird sensation in my stomach as I rise higher and higher towards the tops of the trees.

"Not quick enough," he replies. He's sitting on the edge of the platform and he's laughing at my expression of surprise.

"I'm never going to get you back, am I?" I ask with a chuckle, picking myself up so that I'm now standing.

There's a shriek above my head and without thinking, I jump away from the noise, my heart hammering against my chest. I swore as my leg slips off of the edge of the platform. I lose my balance and fall. As I'm falling I see three blackbirds diving off of the branch I had hit with the top of my head.

I was probably four or five meters off of the ground, and my stomach twists, until something hits against me hard, taking the breath out of me. My eyes are closed and I assume I've hit the ground, but then I feel the coldness and I realise that Jack has caught me. I let out a shaky breath and cling on to him, thankful.

We land on the ground. Jack's carrying me bridal style and doesn't let me down when we land. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I reply, but my heart is hammering against my chest and I feel as though every nerve in my body is on fire. "I just... The birds gave me a fright."

"You're shaking," he points out.

With a pang in my chest I realise I'm still holding onto Jack, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I stare at him for a few seconds until it feels as though my heart is going to explode from my chest, and until the warmth begins to flow through me.

"Well, that was exciting." I let out a nervous laugh and push myself out of his hands. My mind is buzzing. He lets out a relieved laugh. "Let's not ever do that again."

We're still standing close to one another and Jack seems to realise this at the same time I do as we both take a small step back, averting our gazes and looking embarrassed.

We continue on our walk, side by side.

The sky has turned dark, and it's getting harder to see as we travel through the forest. I can hear owls, and other creatures as we walk around. Eventually, it's too dark to see my own hand in front of my face, as the moon is hidden from view by breaking clouds and the branches of the forest.

Jack decided that the walk is a good way to get to know one another. I notice how little I can ask Jack as he seems to not know a lot about himself. For some reason, that concerns me.

But he asks me a lot of questions. He asks me mostly about my life, and I realise how little I can tell him. I tell him about my coronation day, and the day Hans held a sword up to kill me, and days Anna and I spent together when we were younger. I end up telling him about my nightmares and my fears. He listens with great interest, and I'm surprised. I didn't think he'd be someone who listens to others. Guys aren't normally like that. But he seems genuinely interested in my life.

He tells me stories of messing with Bunnymund, and trying to get into the workshop. He tells me the day he woke up after being chosen by the Man in the Moon, and I become more curious about this man.

"What's he like?" I ask him.

Jack shrugs. "He hasn't said a word to me since that day," he tells me. He sounds bothered, but quickly shrugs it off with a grin. "I think it's time for the surprise," he says, and grins feeling excited. I'm also disappointed that our date is nearly over.

He holds out his hands and I take them. He pulls me onto his back, and he leaps off of the ground. My stomach flips as we go higher than the trees, and we fly further away from Arendelle.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Arendelle becomes a distant dot behind us. The smell of the sea fades away, and eventually we're just flying over fields of snow with just the light of the moon overhead to allow us to see.

"Finland. But that's all I'm saying," he replies. "And don't worry, we won't be gone that long. I can fly pretty quickly."

Finland!? Why on earth would he be taking me there? I can't help but feel anxious. What awaited us up there? Surely nothing.. I shake my head.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES FIRST: **

**Quillstrike: oakwdjkladj oh, god. I'm literally smiling so much right now! :D I love your story so much and you like mine kajsdfnhksjfk I can't- sorry. Fangirled a little there... I'll stop :L Aha. I went off of too for a while, until the holidays began :L I just got bored for awhile, tried writing some stories and then thought of this, and said, eh, why not? :P So am I tbh :) I love Jelsa :D Thank you so much :) **

**DaffodilChains: Jealous Jack is the best Jack :P Hope this was okay.. I'm not sure, because no one in Ireland actually goes on dates so I'm not sure how romance actually happens O.o We don't even have first kisses... But I'll explain that another time :L Aha. Glad you liked it :) **

**Bilbisaurus: My love for this review :D Aha. Same here... xD I should read other ones though :L I want to, but I'm reading real books and I'm just like kajsdfhksajs :L Ohh.. Thank you! I'm always doubting myself and cringe when I write something that seems OOC, but I'm glad you think they are :) Yeah... I just want to build up to that and I'm so hoping no one loses patience with me :L Thank you :) **

**Guest: Aha, that would be class :D PART 8 IS HERE I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I GOT TIRED LAST NIGHT AJDHAKSDJ Same here D: It would honestly be so cute because I just ship them so much :') Agh. Thank you so much :D That means a lot to me, honestly :)**

**ELLE555: It does, doesn't it? O.O Thanks :) Hmm... I never really considered to make him like Hans, tbh. But that's a good thought :O Well, ya. He is because she's queen, but I don't think I'm going to make him out to be evil, just mildly... crazy :P I have ideas to do with her nightmares... Which will happen in a few chapters time, but I'm just going to leave it nice and peaceful for the time being :) **

**livelaughloveNarnia: Thanks :) Aha. Yeah I do... Yeah, she's alright sometimes but then other days I'm just like SHUT UP AKDJASKD xD She tries to beat me up sometimes too and I'm three years older than her O.O THEY ARE :O **

**Wholock's Worlock: Thank you :D Updated ;D**

**The-unnamed-artist: I love you for loving me :D xD Thanks :D And isn't he? :P **

**FireHippie: IKR? :D**

**Miki Fubuki: Aw, thank you :) I was hoping people would like it :P**

**VeryBerry96: I KNOW? I can't sleep at night though, so I write instead :D And then stay up for hours after planning the next chapter because I'm weird like that :P Ah. How I'd love to sleep that early. I probably get to sleep at, like, four? :P I'm not entirely sure yet O.o Still working on his character- i mostly just added him for fun, but now I'm starting to think more about his character :P Hope you like the start of it... Sorry if it's not good D: **

**AlyssPotter: Whew, long review! I LOVE IT :D  
...ANyway, to respond to it... :P I know! IT's such an amazing crossover idea :D at first I didn't really consider them, but then I saw Frozen and was like NO THEY MUST BE TOGETHER AKEJAKSJDR. Oh gosh! Thank you for thinking it's fantastic (I read that in Doctor 9's voice O.O ). Really? I can't imagine anyone liking my story so much :P I did? :O Aw, yay :D I wasn't sure :) I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH I SING IT LIKE EVERYDAY AND I ALSO LOVE 'Do You Want To Build a Snowman?' The songs in the movie are absolutely amazing! asjdhaksjdhask SHTAAPP.. I'm dying here. You seriously liked it that much? I just can't omg :O Aha. My writing's not that good :O But thank you so much! Yeah. But after the holidays are over I'll find it harder to update because it's my final year in school ever (YAY), and I have important mock exams in three and a half weeks :'( ... We shall see what happens in the story... STUFF HAPPENS, YA KNOW? Man, I need to chill with capslock xD I'm overexcited :P Aw, jeez... I'm seriously smiling! Thank you so much! You're awesome :'D **

**Guest: Thank you :) There's more now xD Sorry for the wait :P Yeah.. omg, that'd be unreal, tbh :D **

**Rebekka: IT'S HERE SORRY FOR THE WAIT! :L Ah, man. Seriously? Thank you so much :') **

**Guest: Ahhh. Sorry! It's here. xD Thank you :P **

**RedRoses92: Thank you! They are, though :D I love Jelsa so much :) **

**GreaserGirl2013: Hey! :D Thank you! :) I will, thanks. Sometimes writers block can be horrible! I'll be sure to message you when that day comes :) No bother :) Thanks for reading it. :) **

* * *

Whoa O.O A lot more comments than I thought possible... O.O 17 YOU GUYS OMG that's seriously the most I've ever gotten for one chapter. I just can't.. I'M SERIOUSLY DYING RIGHT NOW I REALLY LOVE YE AND APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH. It makes writing more enjoyable than it is to have reviewers like you guys. So, bless you and thank you :D

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and I fly north for almost an hour. The moon rises higher in the sky, and eventually it is completely blocked out by clouds, and the snow falls heavily on us. We are flying so fast that none of it can stick on us, but my eyes are watering, and I'm sure Jack's back is probably sore from carrying me around. We pass over cities, their torches lighting the ground like the stars light the sky.

I wonder where we are as the time ticks by. Finland isn't far from Arendelle anyway, but it's still far away. Jack promised that we'd be there just over the hour. I find it strange how quickly he can fly. He tells me at something amazing will happen, and I wonder is it the dreams again.

In the darkness I can barely see Jack, but I'm holding onto him tightly, and my heart is racing... Again! Gosh. I swear it can't be good for me. Although, I quite liked the feeling too, as strange as it is.

My stomach is cold by now from leaning on him for so long, but I don't mind. I welcome the coldness, embracing the tingling and numbing sensations that come with it.

Jack begins to descend and my stomach erupts in butterflies. He lands down on top of a hill. "You'll see it better if you lie down," he tells me.

So we both lie down. My mind is racing with the possibilities of what it could be. I also wonder what time it is. Is Anna okay? If she knew I was worrying about her on my first date ever she'd kill me.

And that's when the sky lights up. Immediately my mouth stretches into a smile. Colours illuminates my surroundings and I look over to Jack. He's already looking at me, waiting to see my reaction. When he sees my smile, he smiles in triumph.

"Why did we go to Finland for this? We can see the Northern Lights in Arendelle too," I say in confusion. Although, I haven't seen them much in my life...

"They're not so common in Arendelle, and I knew it'd be happening tonight here. Look down at that town." I stare down at where he's pointing and in the light I can see silhouetted figures far away from us. "The whole town watches them. They party while the night sky is highlighted."

I gaze at the crowd in amazement. I listen closely, and from up here I can hear music. I see couples dancing to the music, and I can hear laughter echo up to us. Some figures are away from the crowd, and are clearly enjoying the alone time with their partner. Some sit huddled together, heads resting on shoulders. It's all so romantic... I glance at Jack. Maybe that's why he brought me here, because it's romantic.

Although Jack claims he hasn't talked to people since he woke, he can be quite smooth. Maybe it's just his natural charm. Whatever it is, it's quite appealing and I'm thankful he's almost like my own little secret.

The streaks of various colours burns brighter, and I stare up at them for awhile. I remember my father told me once that the colours represent our ancestors, or just people who have passed. When the lights shine in the sky, it's the ones we've lost at their closest to the real world. Perhaps they miss life down here on the earth. I can't blame them.

Life is probably the most magical thing. It's a blur of pain, and suffering, but we experience emotions that over power that: love, happiness, excitement. All of them make you forget everything bad in your life. No one goes through their life thinking that one day they won't be here to experience it anymore. I'm grateful I'm here alive to experience it.

The love my sister and I have for one another almost always makes me block out the pain and isolation I once felt. Although I have my bad days, she always makes me feel better.

Jack's making me feel like that too. He's making me feel bright inside, like darkness was never once apart of my life. He's making me feel things I never thought I would feel. I can't help but feel strongly about him.

I frown. I just don't want to fall in love with him. Already I know how difficult it's going to be to watch him leave. I don't want him to go, ever. I don't want to grow older each day, knowing that there's never going to be a chance of being with him. Even though I know it'll happen eventually, and that it hurts to think about, I'm just grateful to have moments like this to remember.

"Are you alright?" Jack asks. "What do you think?" The music is still echoing up to us, so that it's never going to be silent, but when I look at Jack it feels like its just me and him. No music. No laughter. Nothing. Just us two and the beautiful lights lighting the darkness around us.

"I'm great." He smiles. "I love it, Jack. It's beautiful."

"I guess I'm not too bad at this dating thing, then." He grins happily to himself. "You have to plan our second date, though. Let's see whose is better, eh?" He winks at me.

"Our second date?" I try to hold back a smile, but I fail.

He sits up so that he's staring down at me. The lights above highlights the colour of his eyes, and my heart skips a beat. He looks... I stop myself.

"Well, this was a great success and it was fun," he replies. "I reckon we should go on a second one. I mean..." He scratches the back of his head. "If you ever want to, that is." He gives me a half smile that makes me feel like my heart is melting. God, what is he doing to me?

I don't... We've only known each other a few days; how can I feel so strongly about him? Is it even humanly possible to feel this way about someone so quickly?

Well, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling like this. But is it normal? Probably not. But I'm not normal, so why does it matter?

"I'd love to," I say.

"Wonderful." He claps his hands together. "You're never going to beat this one. I think it should go in the history books as the best date ever thought of."

"You sure are confident," I note. "Wait until I plan our date. You'll be in for quite the shock."

"No more random guys kissing your hand though, and looking at you like you're... Just a trophy on a shelf." He pinches his eyebrows together. "Do any of those guys even really want to get to know you?" I cast my eyes up to the sky, and shrug my shoulders. "If they got to know you, they'd probably love you and not just your title."

"I doubt that'll ever happen," I mumble quietly, sitting up. I rub my arm, feeling a little sad. It's hard to know who would love you even if you weren't royal and surrounded by riches. I wish I wasn't.

Jack takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Don't be so hard on yourself," he scolds me. "I got to know you and I... I think you're amazing! Other people will see that side of you too. Just give it time." I purse my lips. I don't want other people to fall in love with me. I want Jack to fall in love with me!

I blink in shock. Where did that thought come out of? Stop, brain, you haven't known him long enough to want that! I shouldn't want that. It'll just make things difficult because we can never be together forever.

I bite my lip and I let out a groan, and Jack looks at me concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, my cheeks going pink. "Nothing, sorry. I was just... Thinking." I give him a fake smile, but he doesn't smile back. He doesn't look convinced. "Honestly," I add.

He just shrugs his shoulders, still looking at me in concern. He's still holding my hand and I wonder does he realise that. I hope not. I like the feelings that come with his touch- the tingling, the warmness and even the butterflies. I wonder what he feels. I'm afraid to ask, and I don't think people usually ask that kind of thing. Does he feel as strongly about me, as I him?

I wonder if he even thinks about it as much as I do. I doubt it. I feel as though I'm obsessing too much about this, and I feel embarrassed. I really shouldn't have blocked out all emotions and feelings.

"The music is nice," Jack comments, breaking the lingering silence. For some reason, the silences between us don't feel uncomfortable. I barely notice them, I'm enjoying being with Jack too much. I'm also thinking a lot to even notice that there's silences between us.

I listen to the music. It sounds like a waltz. I tap my finger on the ground to the rhythm, and I listen dreamily to the music. Often, Anna and I are made dance this with the men at the balls we host. It's easy enough to dance to, and I find that I quite enjoy dancing.

I look at Jack and raise an eyebrow. Can he dance? He's so tall, and although he's a graceful flyer, I wonder is he as graceful dancing? I laugh at the thought, catching the attention of Jack. His head snaps in my direction, and he looks confused.

"What?"

I just shake my head and stand up. I hold out my hand and he looks uncertainly at me. "I want to dance. This is my favourite tune." Jack looks suddenly alarmed.

"Aha. No thanks," he replies. I purse my lips, determined to get him dancing. He shifts uncomfortably on the spot. "I don't dance. I fly. I sled. I run, I walk. But I do not ever dance. It's all too... Boring. I prefer to do exciting things that gives you thrills. Anything but dancing."

"Dancing is fun." I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. I give him a pleading look. "Please? Just one dance?"

I can tell he's nervous. His eyes shift uncomfortably around in his head, as though he's trying to avoid looking at me. I grab his hands and pull him to his feet. He tries to wriggle his arms from my grasp, so I put on the best puppy-look I can muster. In my grip, I can feel his hands shaking slightly.

"I can't dance," he argues again.

"It's easy, honestly," I reply, even more determined. "Watch– place your hand on my waist." He takes his hand and places it there, and I can tell he's even more nervous now. "Now, take my right hand." He does. I place my hand on his shoulder, and with my heart racing I step in closer to him.

"So, when does the fun begin?" Jack sounds almost breathless. Is his heart racing like mine?

"Now."

I make him move to the time of the music. He stumbles, unsure of himself. This happens a few times. Each time he steps on my foot, or almost trips over his feet, I can't help but giggle. He has his eyebrows pinched together in concentration, and he's staring down at his feet trying to get his footing right.

After much effort, he finally keeps in time with the music, and is smiling contently to himself, clearly pleased with his achievement.

"Now, admit that dancing is fun, mister rule breaker," I joke.

"I guess it's not too bad," he admits. "Although, it's much more complicated than the people down below make it seem." His eyes sparkle in the northern lights. Unexpectedly, he twirls me and I giggle, feeling at a high from the nervousness and the excitement at once.

"You seem to know what you're doing," I say with approval as I place my hand back on his shoulder.

"Although I'm not going to take dancing up as a hobby, I'll admit that it's a lot more fun than I gave credit for." He grins down at me. "But then again, I guess it's all down to the partner."

"Meaning?" I'm so lost in the dance, that I have to snap to focus to actually hear him.

"That I'm glad you're my partner for this dance." I smile, and as the music slows, I rest my head on his shoulder, lost in a whole new place. We still sway softly to the music, long after the northern lights disappear. It's strange how caught up in this I got. Everything else didn't seem to matter to me at this moment. It was just Jack and I, enjoying the time we have together.

I'm surprised he even agreed– kind of– to dancing with me. Even as relaxed as he seems, I can still tell he's a little nervous. But dancing honestly doesn't seem like something Jack would ever do again. At least I get to enjoy it with him.

I can't help but smile. With my head against him, I can hear clearly the sound of his heartbeat. It's beating as fast as mine is.

The music stops, and so do we. I step away and curtesy. "Don't doubt yourself, Jack," I tell him. "You are quite the dancer."

"I am, aren't I?" He playfully nudges me on the shoulder. "That was nice. Maybe it should go on a list of things we can do together again sometime." He grins. "You're not too bad at dancing yourself. A bit wobbly though."

I jokingly narrow my eyes at him. "I'll work on it," I reply. "Sorry that not everyone can be as good of a dancer as you are."

"Some people are just born with skill." He sticks his tongue out at me, and I do the same to him. I don't feel as embarrassed about doing that anymore. Today has made me feel differently. It's made me sure I have strong feelings for Jack, though. How should I feel about that? Why does the first guy I have feelings for have to be someone I can't be with.?

It's not fair.

"As much as I'm enjoying myself, I think it's time I brought you home," he says. I pout and he laughs. "Hey, we still have our second date. That should be fun. Not as fun as this one, but I'm sure it'll be close." He ruffles my hair and I scowl at him as I fix it. This just makes him laugh again.

I take his hand, and soon we're flying back over towns, but this time their lights are out and I can barely tell one town from another. The snow isn't falling heavily anymore.

I'm staring at Jack, daydreaming and thinking about the date. It was enjoyable. I feel really happy after it, so I'm glad I agreed to it and that Anna suggested it. I'd have to thank her tomorrow. Getting to know Jack was great. I'm still concerned that he doesn't seem to remember much– how does one wake up at the age of eighteen, and not remember anything to do with their past life? Surely he had one.

"Is my face that fascinating, El?" Jack asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. My eyes widen in surprise. I'm still staring at him– have I made him uncomfortable? Oh, god. What is wrong with me?

"I– no. Wait, what?"

Jack immediately laughs at me. He enjoys my awkwardness, clearly. At least I don't go pointing out every time he's awkward, which has been quite a few times, if I'm being honest.

We're back in Arendelle just over the hour. No one else is out, but I see lights on in the castle. I bet Anna is still awake. I groan at the thought of being questioned the moment I get in. I think she's just curious about what Jack's surprise was. She loves the northern lights, so I bet she'd love the fact that Jack flew me all the way to another country to see them.

Jack lands us down on the balcony, and when we're facing one another, there's an awkwardness there. What do you do when the date ends?

Jack holds out his hand, and I look uncertainly at it. I take it in mine and he shakes it. "Thanks for a good date," he says. I frown. He's only shaking my hand after our first date? No kiss on the cheek, or on the hand? Even a hug would be less disappointing than this.

I look up to his eyes, and I can tell how nervous he is again. "No problem," I reply quietly. Maybe I should go to kiss him on the cheek... I bite the inside of my lip nervously. What's so different to yesterday or the day before? We both had no problem doing it then. Why are we suddenly nervous?

We're still holding hands. "I– I should– home," he stutters.

He's about to let go of my hand, but I grip it more firmly. "Wait, Jack–" I begin, and I lean in, heart beating heavily against my chest. His eyes soften, and then I press my lips against his.

My first kiss. His too, I reckon.

His hands travel down to my waist and mine wrap around his neck. I have to stand on the tips of my toes to reach his lips, but I don't mind. My lips are becoming numb– from kissing, or the coldness off of him, I'm not sure. But I enjoy it. I enjoy the way my lips begin to tingle.

We pull away, and for a few seconds, I refuse to open my eyes. What if he didn't enjoy that as much as I did? What if he's disgusted? If he is, I doubt he'd still be holding me. Slowly, I open my eyes.

"That was unexpected," he says, as he sees me coming out of my moment. I smile, blushing like crazy.

"I do unexpected things sometimes," I mumble quietly. Our faces are still close, and our bodies are still pressed against one another.

He grins. "You should do them more often," he tells me. He looks up at me with a grin "Have to say, that was much more enjoyable than a handshake." Jack lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'll bet," I answer with a grin.

Then his eyes widen, and he backs away from me. I sway on my feet, looking at him in confusion. He _does_ find the kiss repulsive, I think. He scratches the back of his head and stares at me, his eyebrows furrowed together. He opens his mouth, but nothing is said. He just stares at me, mouth partly parted. While this is happening, I'm on red alert inside my head. He's never going to come near me again- but why did he suddenly look at me like I was an alien? Only minutes ago he acted like he enjoyed it.

"I- I think I should go," he finally says. My stomach drops. "Night, Elsa."

"Night," I reply quietly.

He just smiles weakly at me, and dives off of the balcony. I watch him until I can no longer see him.

I head back inside, my mind racing. What just happened? He didn't _look_ disgusted, but does he _feel_ disgusted? My palms begin to sweat, and I wipe them off my dress. No. He wouldn't just suddenly change his mind... Would he? I'm panicking, I realize. It's the same uneasy feeling I used to get whenever I wasn't wearing my gloves, as though something bad is going to happen. Something terrible.

Maybe kissing him was a mistake. I never act so spontaneously. It was all too impulsive... It isn't _me_. I scowl. Why is Jack making me like this? Or, maybe he's just making me act myself. I shake my head; either way, I doubt he's ever going to come back to me again.

My lips are still numb, but there's a tingling sensation. My hands trace my lips. I can't believe I just kissed him. I just don't understand- why did he back away from me?

I fall onto my bed with a groan.

First kisses really _do_ change everything.

What have I done?

* * *

**ELLE555: Ya, I know! Sorry for the wait! xD Aha. Got too tired on New Years.. :P Then I went to see the hobbit (again) last night, so I couldn't update it for awhile xD Aha, I'm glad you like it so much you check it :) Yay! Glad it was satisfactory :D ... Huh. Not entirely sure, but there's an Arandal in Norway, so maybe they based it off of that? I'm not too sure, but I'm gonna say there :P I have no idea what SAT is.. We don't have those in Ireland. But Im seriously dreading my Irish oral... I'm so bad at Irish it's not even funny :( aksjdask be grand... :L I hope :) Good luck in your final year, btw :D**

**livelaughlovenarnia: I love when guys are awkward about things... I just go: YOU ARE SO CUTE GOD DAMMMM ASKjDHSKJHSAKD Jack's always adorable ;D I think my crush on fictional characters is getting out of hand :L And true that :P **

**Tears of a Spirit: Thank you so much! :) Hope this was okay :) AND YES I LOVE IT SO MUCH aKLAJSKDJ Percy Jackson is awesome. My tumblr blog is PJ related :) Plus, Percabeth is the best tbh :D **

**Dragowolf: ... And now you know why they were heading to Finland :P Hope you found this alright :)**

**Jelsa Fan: THANK YOU! :D I'm happy you think so :D sqwidjkwdjakd I'm squealing omg thank you! I'm so glad you like it :') Hope the surprise was okay (and romantic ;] ) :P Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Smiley: I was gonna be like: Aw, okay. That's fine... BUT THEN I READ ON AND THANK YOU SO MUCH :D Yay. I'm truly happy you like it that much! It makes me so happy that you like it :') Thank you! **

* * *

**Okay, I always usually listen to bands like All Time Low (WHO I'M SEEING IN MARCH BECAUSE MY MAM GOT ME TICKETS FOR CHRISTMAS), Paramore, The Beatles, etc, when writing, but for this chapter I was listening to 1D (who i actually love too- *DIES* I'm going to see them in May) and I was listening to You & I, Summer Love, and They don't Know About Us... And this chapter happened :L **

**I hope it's okay... I know.. They kissed and of course, I had to add an unknown complication into it ;D Stay tuned to find out what happens :P **

**Anyway, tell me what ye think :D Thanks for the reviews and follows, as always :) **


	10. Chapter 10

_When my dream begins, Anna is standing there, frozen solid. I frown. Did I do that? I close my eyes thinking hard. No. I didn't do that. He did it._

_But who is he? I frown. His name is at the tip of my tongue. He didn't do it alone. What he's done is dark, and this isn't how he normally is. Who is he, though? Why can't I think of his name? There's a tug in my stomach. Panic. I'm panicking._

_I take in my surroundings: there's not much to take in. I'm surrounded by fog, and the ground beneath me is blanketed in snow. I begin to shake. It's cold. Why is it cold? I never feel cold... Only he makes me feel cold. Who, though?_

_My head hurts._

_I hear a cold laugh, but it's unfamiliar. A tall man steps out of the shadows, and I back away, feeling nothing but alarm. He has her black hair, pale sickly looking skin, and golden eyes. He spells out evil._

_"Is that your sister?" he asks. There's no emotions in his voice, and that worries me. He walks over to Anna who is frozen. "It's a shame you did that to her."_

_"I didn't do that," I say sharply. He strokes her cheek and I feel anger inside of me. "Don't touch her!" I thrust my hand out. This man is not good news. He easily side steps my power, and laughs again. "He did that. He's the one who froze her!"_

_"You mean Jack?" I blink in surprise. That's the name I've been trying to remember! Jack Frost. I feel anger inside of me. He did it. He's the one who turned her to ice. I couldn't have. I'd know. "No. You're mistaken. I believe your mind is a little unfocused, Snow Queen."_

_My heart speeds up. I'm not infocused... Am I? No. Why would I be? It was Jack who did this. I'm certain of it. I would never do that to Anna again. My breathing becomes rapid._

_"You have a powerful magic, Elsa," the man says. "You'll be surprised of the things you can do." He steps aside and the fog begins to disappear. And with each meter it fades away, more ice figures appear. People I know, all frozen._

_I run to the nearest one. It's Eugene. His standing with his face covered, and I can tell the last emotion he had was fear. I feel terrified myself. I did this?_

_I glance to my right and see Jack. Why was I so convinced he did this? I did this._

_"What have you done?" he asks angrily. "No one deserved this. You're a monster, Elsa. You disgust me."_

* * *

The world around me disappears into darkness. The last thing I hear is that mans cold laugh before I wake up panting. Through a crack in the curtain I can see that it's morning. My head is pounding, and for a second it sounds like the man is still around me, laughing at my fear. I feel like someone is watching me from the shadows.

My hand trembles. I try to steady my breathing– I need to focus. My nightmares have changed. I did something worse than just freezing Anna– I froze everyone. When I look around again, I realise that everywhere is frozen.

My breathing becomes rapid again.

"Elsa! It's Christmas Eve!"

The door swings open and Anna dashes in, but stumbles on the ice. She slips, landing on her knees. Kristoff and Olaf come crashing in behind her. Although, Olaf doesn't slip like the other two. On another occasion, I suppose this would be somewhat comical, but I'm still shaking and breathing rapidly from my dream.

I look to the shadows, and for a split second I think I see a figure. I blink, and it disappears. I frown. It's just my imagination. It was just the panic from my nightmare. Anna finally gets to her feet, and gazes around the room in concern.

"Elsa... What happened?" She looks worried. I avert my gaze. All I can see is her frozen, and Kristoff too.

"I had a nightmare," I admit.

Anna's eyebrows furrow together. "A nightmare? Are you alright now?" I nod my head. I think of Anna, and our love for one another, and the ice disappears. Once all the ice is gone, and I'm feeling a little calm, Anna looks excitedly at me. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" I ask her.

"The date!"

I look at her confused. "Date? What date?"

She laughs, and I look at her wondering what she's talking about. She stops laughing, and her smile fades until she's just looking uncertainly at me. She glances at Kristoff who just shrugs. "Your date, silly. The one with Jack."

I blink. That name... Why do I know that name? I frown, thinking hard. "Jack Wright?" I ask, referring to one of the young men who lives in the town.

"Jack Frost, Elsa. Stop messing around!" Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Jack Frost? Stop being ridiculous, Anna. And I didn't go on a date last night. I think I'd remember." I look at her concerned. I narrow my eyes. "Is this a joke? Are you three pulling a prank on me?" I roll my eyes. "Well, ha ha. You got me."

I chuckle, pulling myself out of bed. No duties for me today seeing as it's a holiday. The last few days have just been hectic! I've had too much work piled up– I seriously need a break. One of these days the work is going to get to me and I'm going to crack.

"You don't remember?" Kristoff asks. "You've been hanging out with Jack Frost for the last few days, Elsa. He took you on a date."

I roll my eyes again. "Guys, you can stop now," I scold them, feeling a little irritated. "There's no such thing as Jack Frost."

The door to my balcony opens, letting in a breeze. I look at it and raise an eyebrow. "The snow sure is bad out there." I head over to the door and close it. "Honestly, guys, I think I'd remember something like that."

Anna is staring wide eyed at me. "What?" I ask her.

"You... You just walked through him," she whispers. I cock my head to the side.

"Um... Okay."

The door swings open again, and I turn, frustrated. Why does it keep opening? I'm about to close it, but Anna pushes past me.

"Jack! Wait!" she cries out. "She... She's just forgotten. I don't know what's wrong!"

I look to Kristoff, but he's gazing in the same direction that Anna is. Anna is on the balcony, acting as if she's having a conversation with someone. More than once, she looks at me and frowns. What the hell is going on?

"I don't know how she just stopped believing!" Anna exclaims, throwing her arms out. "She doesn't remember anything. I thought... Is that why she could walk through you?" She pauses, and purses her lips. "I don't know, Jack." She looks at me again, but this is gone beyond ridiculous.

"Anna, stop messing around. You're not a kid." I can't help but sound angry, but she sounds crazy. She's talking to thin air, for crying out loud! If anyone saw her they'd think she's a nutter. I turn to Kristoff. "And shame on you for playing along." Anna I could understand, but Kristoff never usually plays jokes on people. Of course, maybe that's why it seems so convincing.

Anna marches over to me. "Elsa, Jack's real! You're the reason I can see him. You've just got to believe." I roll my eyes.

"He's not real, Anna," I say stubbornly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" She sounds frustrated and I arch an eyebrow. "You, right now, actually! He is real. You're friends with him, you went on a date with him yesterday. He took you to Cooke's restaurant."

I grin and her she looks hopeful. "Anna, I went to Cooke's alone, but then this man named Joseph joined me. Didn't I tell you?" I shrug. "He seems... Alright. But he's obviously only interested because I'm the queen." I frown. "I just feel like he's not someone I'd ever be interested in. He mostly just talked about himself, and we have nothing in common."

Anna crosses her arms over her chest, and she looks really troubled. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself and shakes her head. "What's happened to you?" she asks quietly.

Anna's head snaps to the right. "Dark magic?" She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, but as the seconds tick by she looks more bothered. "I... Don't know. Don't you know anyone can help her?" She sounds desperate. "Think harder!"

She jumps when Kristoff places a hand on her shoulders. "Anna, my family can help her," he says gently. Anna looks suddenly relieved.

"Of course," she sighs. Her head turns to the right again. "They're just trolls, Jack. They helped me when I was dying. They bent my memories so that I couldn't remember Elsa's powers. Maybe they can fix her memory, and help us figure out what caused it."

"My memory?" I exclaim with a laugh. "My memories fine. Maybe we should test you for your sanity. Don't you realise how insane you look talking to thin air?"

"How can you just stop seeing him, Elsa? Why can't you see Jack?" She steps forward, looking at me as though she was trying to read my thoughts.

I make a face. "Because he's not real. You've seriously gone crazy, Anna," I reply, taking a step away from her.

"Let us just take you to the trolls. Just, trust me, Elsa. You've got to trust me."

My expression softens. "Of course I trust you," I say. I sigh. "Fine. Lets go see your family, Kristoff. Where's the harm?"

But my stomach twists. Even though I'm certain Jack Frost isn't real, I feel as though something is definitely missing from my life. I find it hard to remember the last few days– but I did go to Cooke's. That part I'm sure of. I think back to my dream... Was there a Jack in my nightmare? My face screws up as I try to think.

I just shake my head, giving up. My head hurts. What if Anna's not lying though? What if I have lost my memory? How could I, though? I remember Anna, Olaf and Kristoff. I remember a lot of things. If Jack is real, then how come I can't see him? And why don't I remember him if I went on a date with him last night?

I frown. I've never been on a date. I think it's something I would remember clearly. But Anna does seem really bothered by this. What if she's not lying?

She mentioned something about dark magic, and hesitantly I look to the shadows. A chill runs down my spine as I remember the laugh from my dream. Maybe, if I truly have lost my memory, they're connected somehow. Or maybe it's just a coincidence.

*.*.*.*

We come to a clearing in the forest, and at a first glance it looks as though the ground is just covered in rocks. I know better, though. The ground below me begins to vibrate, and the trolls unfurl themselves. They're odd, grey, creatures, with large round black eyes, and are about as high as my knees. Not many people know about trolls, but my parents knew about them, and I owe them so much for saving Anna.

They're the ones who warned me about the dangers my magic can do.

They gather around us, all talking in unison, sending my head on a buzz. I don't hear what any of them are saying, so I just smile down at them.

"Where's Pabbie?" Kristoff asks when the excitement dies down through the crowd. The trolls split down the middle, and Pabbie, the priest, comes walking towards us.

"Kristoff, what is the matter?" Pabbie asks.

"Someone's tampered with Elsa's memories," Anna exclaims in worry. My heart picks up— I'm beginning to doubt that this is actually all a prank. They wouldn't have gone as far as actually taking me to the trolls if it was. I grow nervous, and wipe my hands off of my dress.

Pabbie looks at me and my stomach twists. I frown, suddenly realising deep down that something is wrong– something is very wrong. "Kneel down, Elsa," Pabbie commands. Legs and hands shaking, I kneel before Pabbie. The troll gazes into my eyes and I feel as though he's searching every inch of my mind.

He presses a hand to my forehead. His expressions tell me that there is something definitely wrong. He takes his hand away, and looks at me in concern. "Dark, evil magic has altered your memory, child," Pabbie tells me. I just stare at him, shocked that it's true. "I can give your memories back, but your mind will take time to heal. You'll have to be unconscious for three days. I can help you with that."

"Three days?" I ask in surprise. "But it's Christmas tomorrow. I can't miss Christmas."

"It'll get worse the longer you leave it. Soon, you will lose every memory you have. This evil is like a bacteria, spreading through every part of your mind," Pabbie warns me.

I gulp. I don't feel any different, but I suddenly feel numb. I don't want all my memories to disappear. I look at Anna. "It's the only way," she says quietly. She smiles. "Don't worry, we'll leave your presents untouched."

Hesitantly I look back to Pabbie. "Do you know what could have caused this?" Pabbie just shakes his head, and I frown, thinking of the man from my dreams. He did this. I know he did. But who is this man and why does he want to alter my memories? Does he want me for my powers? This man is definitely evil, and if he wants my powers... Then I'll be sure to show him what I can do with them.

I clench my hands into fists, deciding that Anna's right. It is the only way. It's just strange that I have memories, and...

I trail off.

Where am I? I look at... this creature, confused. "What are you?" I ask, and then blink in surprise at my bluntness. That was rude of me. "You don't look like people. Where am I?" I feel confused and scared as I look around at my eerie surroundings. Why're we in a forest with odd looking creatures?

"Quick! It's getting worse!" one of the creatures say. He presses his hands to my head, and I begin to feel lightheaded.

"What... Are you... Doing?" I manage. Black dots obscure my vision and I try hard to blink them back. The last thing I see is Anna bending down to stop me before I hit the ground.

Then I see nothing at all.

* * *

**VeryBerry96: Aha... You're gonna kill me because of this chapter- you know how much I like to make things complicated, though xD Yeah, I plan on making it work, of course! Ah, yes! My first OTP for Jack and someone else... I prefer this ship much more, tbh :D Jelsa is just the best :) Thank you! :D**

**livelaughlovenarnia: hehehe, I feel evil for adding this chapter rn because everyone is so excited that they've kissed xD Oh, well. Just don't kill me for making things a tad bit complicated for Jelsa :D Ah! That's so cool. I love them :D I used to be a massive Belieber (ughhhhh... Just kill me), and went to see Justin Bieber last year, and I have to say: I AM WAY MORE EXCITED TO SEE 1D IN CONCERT! :D **

**ELLE555: Aw, thank you! :D I've never seen them, but I plan to see them one day before I die.. I mean, to see them I'd only have to go on a two-three hour plane flight. Man, I love living in Europe tbh all the countries are pretty close to one another! Flying to Toronto, Canada from Ireland took six hours D:Sorry- I'm blabbering on :L Yaa Their dancing is pretty comical! xD I love it though :) Well, we have our Leaving Certificate, and we get points for the results you get (Eg. an A in an honors subject = 100 points). The highest you can get is 600, unless you do honors maths in which you gain another 25 points for passing! I do pass though, because I hate maths. I did honors up until last year and was just like: nooopppe. Anyway, for the course you want to get into you have to have a certain amount of points. Creative Writing, for example, is 470 points. Which is a lot D: Plus, most colleges don't accept Irish as a language, seeing as it's put down as our first language -_- So, I can't get into creative writing because I don't do French/German/Spanish, etc! It's kind of weird, our system, tbh. Good thing most of my points will be going towards my portfolio for art. I'm going to do animation :D Heheh, you'll have to wait and find out why ;D**

**Tears of Spirit: Aha, thanks. Yeah, I know it is, which is why I added this chapter, and also the next few chapters, to slow it down a tad bit :) Aha, I really hope so! xD I don't write Percabeth ffs either, but sometimes on Tumblr I'll read like an AU, or something. I've only ever read, like, one Percabeth FF. :) **

**Jelsa Fan: No prob, Bob! :D (Note: I know your name is most likely NOT Bob, but I have odd phrases I use sometimes) xD Agh askjdhaskjdh really? That's super cool. That's how I feel when I read Harry Potter, and other amazing books like that! :D So, for me, that's a huge compliment! So, thank you! :D Ha, I'm really happy right now! Thank you so much! :D**

**FrozenROTG: Yay! I'm glad you like it :) I dunno... I don't sleep well at night, and I think way too much, so stuff like this usually happens :L Ah, man. You spent a while reading my story! O.O Jeez, thank you! I'd say a lot of people could hate this easily! :L It's not that good. But thank you so much! That means a lot to me :') kjawdhask I'm glad I did! He's one of my favourite fictional characters! :D Thank you! **

**Smiley: Aw, jeez. Thank you! :D Jelsa is epic! I will go down with this ship, if I'm being honest! :D Oh, I'd love to be an author someday.. Maybe it'll happen! I'll be sure to tell you somehow ;D I doubt it'll happen, but never say never :) Thank you so much! :D**

**Jackelsa: I WAS THE SAME! Jackunzel was like my OTP for awhile, but then I saw Frozen and I was like JELSA ALL THE WAY! :D I love Jack! He's such a cool fictional character, tbh :) OH MY GOD *DIES* I'm dying here! Your idol? Aw, man askudhsakjdh I have a bunch of feels right now! Thank you so much! You're amazing! :D**

**Kataang4evs: Agh, thank you so much! :D**

**Walkingdreams336: I'm glad you think so and I'm happy it did ;D :P Really? Thank you! I feel as though I'm rushing it D: But, thank you, all the same :D Yay. I'm glad it was like a first kiss! We don't have those in Ireland, but I'm glad I captured it like how it's supposed to be :) Thank you! :D**

** : Thank you! :)**

**Dragowolf: IKR? I just thought of the idea and was like THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN RN! Yess :D Jack can be askdjask sometimes! :L And, sort of... You'll find out properly why in the next few chapters.. :) Boys are clueless, tbh :P Well, not all boys! Just a lot of them can be :L I don't think love will ever be straightforward, tbh... Especially not love stories xD**

**Guest: YES I KNOW AGH BUT YOU'LL PROBABLY KILL ME FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER AND ADDING CONFUSION I AM SO SORRY xD My feels while writing this, though! I just have a lot of feelings for Jelsa :D**

**GuestFTG: fees are the worst/best sometimes. There's no inbetween xD**

**kaizokuEllie: I AM SO.. Nah, I'm not sorry. Sorry, not sorry xD Ha, glad you're enjoying it :D Thank you! :D**

**Loraine109: I'm so conflicted when writing kiss scenes because I feel wekdjsd because I'm not sure I'm capturing it right! But I'm glad you liked it :D Aw, man. That'd be way awesome.. But unfortunately, technically FF's are illegal... Copyright.. So, it'll never happen :( *sobs* Aw, thank you! :D Oh, that'd be so nice! You're way to kind! Bless you :) THANK YOU! :D**

* * *

**I'm glad ye liked the kiss chapter. Ahahaha... Please don't kill me for this chapter, but I really enjoy adding darkness to my stories. It makes it far more interesting (well, it's fun to write, at least). Don't kill me! :P Anyway, hope ye liked this chapter :) **

_**OH BTW THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS (maybe few) WILL BE IN JACK'S POV.. Just a prewarning before I have them up :D **_

**Anyway, slán :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV:**

I stare down at Elsa's limp body. It's night time, and Anna had finally gone to bed after a lot of persuasion. I don't like seeing Elsa like this. After Elsa fell to sleep, Pabbie said that her mind will start healing. Then, the troll turned to me with narrowed eyes, and for someone reason, I felt guilty. "You know the one who did this," he had said. Deep down I did, because before I came to Arendelle, he had been trying to get me on his side and I refused.

Was this his revenge? Has he been spying me? The thought made me edgy— had he seen Elsa kiss me? My cheeks grew warm, and I fought the blush coming on. Even thinking about the kiss made me feel weird inside, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

I mean, obviously I enjoyed it. Who wouldn't enjoy kissing someone as cool and as attractive as Elsa? She's interesting, and simply amazing.

But I know it can't work. I want it to, but no matter what, it'll never be. I don't even want to enjoy the time we have together like that because when it's time to move on, it'll hurt too much.

I purse my lips. What's she doing to me? I feel more serious than I ever have before. Usually, my mind is wired, and I'm all about fun– I still am, but not as much as before. Lately, since becoming friends with Elsa, it's like I want to act more mature, and be as formal as her... I'm sure if she knew that, she'd be angry, as I know she wants me to be myself. I am being myself, but just a little less childish.

Now, though, I'm scared for her. If Pitch Black has been spying on me, then he knows Elsa is important to me, and he also knows about her powers. I gulp. Maybe that's why he's targeting her; he wants her to be on his side. I won't let that happen. By now, Elsa is way too important to me to allow anything to happen.

I think back to the kiss. It was so unexpected, and honestly, it was all too quick. Not the kiss, but the fact that she kissed me after three days of knowing me. It's odd. Maybe she realised how little time we have together and acted on an impulse. I'm not sure, and I don't exactly mind, but I don't want to rush things either.

I sigh, and cross my arms over my chest. I'm sitting on a velvet covered chair by her bed. She's been mumbling in her sleep, and she's been twisting and turning. I wonder if she's having a nightmare. She told me about her nightmares and how in each one she freezes Anna. Obviously, that's her biggest fear.

I look out at the moon which is shining in through the large balcony door. It's probably around one in the morning on Christmas Day.

Wait–_ Christmas Day!_

North will be here soon. I can talk to him; he'd know what to do about my situation. I need all the help I can get– everything I have with Elsa is so new to me.

The minutes tick by, and then I see him. Immediately, I run out into the balcony, and jump over the edge. North is flying down by the town, so I follow him. As he lands on one of the roofs, I perch myself on the back of his sleigh. The wood creaks beneath me and I raise an eyebrow. This sleigh doesn't exactly look safe.

Hearing the creak, North turns around quickly. He smiles when he sees me. "Oh! Jack! You give me fright." He narrows his eyes at me. "Don't do that again."

"Hey, North. I need to talk to you. It's.. It's important."

So I tell him what happened. I purposely avoid mentioning that Elsa kissed me– it isn't exactly relevant. But I tell him the rest, and of how Elsa woke up this morning and couldn't even see me. I explain about the trolls, and when I tell him that it was Pitch, North doesn't look the slightest bit happy.

"What that man up to now?" he exclaims in a heavy Russian accent. He folds his arms. "And you say he target this girl?" I nod my head slowly. I can't help but feel panicky. North frowns, his eyebrows knitted together as he thinks this through. My heart sinks when I hear his answer. "You'll have to leave her alone, Jack. It's the only way. Lead Pitch astray, and I'll help you."

He looks to his sleigh. "Right now, though, I have job to do."

I open my mouth to reply, but North has left me alone on the roof as he gives this family presents. I feel emotionless. He wants me to leave Elsa? I can't just leave her...

He's right, though. Maybe if I leave her alone, Pitch'll try to track me instead and he'll forget about her. I hope he will. However, Elsa isn't someone you just forget... I know I'll never forget her for as long as I live, and seeing as I'm immortal, that's a pretty long time.

I fly back up to her room, feeling empty inside. I walk over to her bed and gaze down at her. For the first time since she fell into sleep, she looks peaceful. I frown. I can't leave her. I don't want to. She's the first person I've talked to since waking up, and I know she'll be the only person I can relate to.

Hesitantly, I take her hand in mine. I feel the warmth spread through me instantly. The first time I felt that, I fell over the ledge in shock. I cringe at the memory, but them chuckle lightly. What a strange memory to have.

The door to her bedroom opens, and I pull my hand away. Anna walks into the room, her hair all over the place.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

She yawns. "Yeah, just can't sleep. I keep worrying about her," she replies as she walks over to me. "Jack, who is it that's after her? And _why_?"

"Pitch Black," I tell her. "He's completely evil. He's been trying to get me on his side and use my powers for evil. But I kept on refusing. This is all my fault. I led Pitch to Elsa. I never realised he was watching me." I shudder at the thought. I look up at Anna. "I have to go. I can't stay here and put her, or any of you, in danger. Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

Anna looks at me in alarm. "What?" she demands. "Y– you're leaving? You can't do that! Elsa will be devastated. I know it's hard to tell, but she really likes you. I can tell– she's acting do different since she met you. Well, different after she realised she wasn't crazy." Anna glares at me. "You'll just break her heart."

The guilt rises inside of me, and I have to look away from Anna. Man, she sure can make someone feel awful about something. I shouldn't feel awful– after all, this is to protect her sister from harm. And she wants me to stay!? "Trust me, I know she likes me." I try to suppress a small smile, but fail. Anna's eyes brighten up when she sees my smile. It quickly fades. "But I can't let her get hurt."

"If you leave you'll be the one who'll be hurting her!" she says stubbornly. Her hands are clenched up into fists, and I realise how angry she is at me for needing to leave. I don't want to go, but I have to.

"Anna, I know that!" I reply angrily. "But if I stay she'll be in danger. You saw what Pitch did to her memory. What if he does something worse? If he can get into her mind, I don't want to even know the power he has now." The thought of Pitch being that powerful gives me chills. "I don't want to leave, but it's the only way that might stop her being in danger."

Anna's expression softens and I feel my anger ebbing away. "Sorry," she mumbles. "I've just never seen her so happy and outgoing. Before you came she never took a break from anything. She's finally allowing herself to forget her duties for once, and is starting to have fun. It's nice to see her smiling so much." She sighs and stares at the ground. "But I don't want her to be in danger. If this Pitch guy is following you, then maybe it's best you do leave."

I feel somewhat disappointed. I didn't want her to say that– I wanted her to convince me to stay. But I agree with her. "But, Jack?" she says before I can say anything. She looks up at me. "Please don't leave until after she wakes up. I can't break the news to her." She looks pleadingly at me.

"Fine," I reply quietly. "I'll stay until she wakes up." Already I'm dreading the moment she opens her eyes and I have to tell her I'm going away. And just after she kissed me. My shoulders sag, and I sit back into the chair feeling hopeless. Obviously, me and Elsa weren't meant to be anything. Not friends. Not a couple. Nothing. We're two sides of the same coin.

Anna heads back to the door, sensing that I need to be alone. She turns back to me just before she exits. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"You too," I reply glumly. To me it doesn't feel like a very merry Christmas at all, more like a very depressing Christmas.

Anna exits, and I'm left sitting alone with Elsa still asleep. I wish it wasn't three days. I want to spend more time with her... I want to be with her all the time.

Now there's no point in telling her to not rush things. I'll be leaving as soon as I tell her when she's awake. I take her hand in mine again, wishing to just freeze time and stay with her forever without worrying about everything. Even just as a friend I'd like to have her around forever. She's my first friend, making her the most important thing in my life right now. She'll always be important to me though, I can tell.

I feel angry and I glare at the moon. This is all the Man in the Moon's fault! He created us all– and that includes Pitch! Why would he create someone so evil? Why would he make me immortal and make me like a girl who's mortal? I want to scream at the moon, and to say some things that aren't a very appropriate to him.

I just let out a frustrated groan and turn my head back to Elsa. Yesterday counted as the first day, today as the second, so that means she'll be waking tomorrow.

The thought of tomorrow makes me feel hollow. I don't _want_ to go.

And then I see movement in the shadows. I jump to my feet, my skin crawling. I only know one person that can blend into the shadows like that: Pitch Black. I grasp my staff tightly, staring at the spot I saw movement at. Then, it shifts, and I swear I see the figure of a man, but then I blink and it's gone again. Or maybe he moved somewhere else.

My breathing becomes rapid. Pitch can be cruel and manipulative, and if he's here with me right now... I shudder at the thoughts.

"What's the matter, Jack?" comes his cruel voice from all around me. I search the room for any sigh of him, but it's too dark, and there's too many shadows where he can hide easily. "You look scared."

"Scared?" I spit with a mocking laugh. "Yeah, like I'd be scared of you. No one's been scared of you since the dark ages."

I hear Pitch snarl, and then he's standing in front of me. Surprised, I inch backwards. "You honestly believe that I'm not feared anymore? You honestly believe that these pathetic mortals have completely forgotten me and the fear I bestow upon them?" He laughs cruelly and it sends a shiver down my spine. His cold eyes bore into mine, but I refuse to look away. I don't want to look weak.

Pitch shakes his head. "No, Jack. People_ still fear me_. A very small few people, however."

"And that's why you want me," I guess.

"You? No. I don't need_ you_ anymore, Jack." His eyes flicker to Elsa and my stomach twists. My grip on the staff tightens, and my knuckles bare white. "You see, it turns out you're not the only one with a great power. What's your friends name?"

"As if I'm going to tell you." I'm surprised by how calm I am, despite the fear that's eating me from the inside out. "What makes you think she'll join you?" I can't help but feel curious. Pitch sounds a little too confident for my liking.

"Mortals are easily manipulated," he replies. "Offer them riches and they crack. Offer them anything they want with a catch." He laughs again. "This ones mind is easy to get into."

"You haven't done anything to her, Pitch." I glare at him. "She's healing, and once she's healed, you better leave her alone... Or else." I realise how pathetic that threat is, but I'm not the best in conflict. But I'm determined to protect Elsa.

"I could leave her alone," Pitch says, "if you came to my side and helped me in bestowing fear and darkness back upon the world. Imagine a world, Jack, where you rule. You can have_ anything_ you want." He glances back to Elsa. "You can even have that girl."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm_ never_ going to join you, Pitch," I snap.

He smiles coldly at me. "Have it your way, Jack." He laughs, and then he disappears. My heart is thudding against my chest. My hands are shaking violently, and I lessen my grip on my staff.

This is not good.

I realise now how badly I need to leave, to distract Pitch, and protect Elsa. He's clearly interested in her, and that's not good at all.

I look back to Elsa.

_Tomorrow couldn't come sooner_, I find myself thinking. The sooner I get away, the sooner she'll be safe. Right now, that's the only thing I can wish for. I desperately hope she'll be okay.

* * *

**VeryBerry96: Hell ya you did :D Yeah :/ I hate Pitch too... :| Ha, I can guess a few words you would want to write xD Thanks :D**

**Kagirinai-Eternal: Thank you! Ya, I was trying hard to include him without him being seen.. :L**

**ELLE555: Ha, ya... I decided it was time for a plot twist- and a dark one at that! I love writing bad things. I reckon if I ever write my own book, I'll be a mix of George R R Martin (A Game of Thrones author), and John Green. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but oh well :D It is super complicated and stupid tbh. I hate it. I wish it was different, but what can you do? Our government is *insert bad word here* and I hate this country way too much -_- Nah, it can't... *sigh* because it's our second language seeing as the British took over and forced us to speak English, but whatever. So, it's also an official language of our country :| Aha, well, Irish is a whole different language... (An bhfuil tú go maith?) Irish (Are you good?) Obviously English. :P There's a big difference, and our country is split into Gaeltacht areas too (which are Irish speaking parts). Our country's just one big joke, tbh. :L I've been to a few countries now which is great (Italy, France, England, Portugal, Spain..) and I have to say Spain and Italy are by far my most favourite. I went to France on my school tour, so I was with my school year, which was class :D I've never been to Switzerland. Right now we're getting bad storms and people are being evacuated from their houses if they live by the cost. I swear, it's awful. Like, aksjdhsa we've never had weather so bad. Last week we were on red alert because of the storms, and this week we're on orange (i think) alert. I want to move to America to work with Pixar/ Dreamworks animations :D It'd be awesome tbh :) Whoooo... This is a fairly long reply xD Oh, well :D Thank you:)**

**Atla-lok143: Thank you! :D**

**livelaughlovenarnia: *wipes forehead* whew. Thank god you're not xD Thank you!:)**

**Jelsa Fan: Thank you! :D You don't want to meet me! I'm a loser :L I'm a loser nerd with too many books, and spends way too much time on the internet :L Also: I fangirl a lot... Trust me.. You don't xD WHOO BOB :D**

**Smiley: I'M SORRY D: Don't cry! D: Well, you'll probably kill me for this chapter, actually.. BUT I AM SO SORRY D:Aha, thank you! :D *bows* **

**Jackelsa: wkjhskqws ya. I dunno, dreamworks is based for the little ones (but i reckon they target more teenagers, whatever xD), and fanfiction is based for people like us :D Ha, that'd be so cool, though :) Oh, no. I don't deserve a medal... :L But thank you! D:**

**Loraine109: Ya, i know! I like to do plot twists now and then- sorry xD Aw, man. That means a whole lot to me! Bless you :) asjdhkasjdh I can't stop fangirling! Tell your friends I said thank you if you have a chance :) Aha, that's awesome :D Thank you! :)**

**FrozenROTG: Amen, sister :D Aha, he is way too cute for a fictional character- WHY CAN'T HE BE REAL? *sob* Thank you! :D Aha, what's a story without a villain, eh? :) Thanks :)**

**Melanie44: Hello friend of Loraine :D Aw, thank you so much! I KNOW! I'm really, and truly shocked at the feedback, because my writing isn't great! D: So, I'm literally fangirling with every comment that's given, and every follow. I just can't believe so many people like this isadjkad ! Oh! yay! DO write some! :D Thank you! :D I'm glad you like it so much :') **

**Rebekka: Hope you liked it :D Aw, thank you so much! I'm happy you think so :) **

**ShandaKish: (for some reason when I add a dot it disappears? :L ) Thank you so much :D**

**DaffodilChains: Ha, sorry xD You'll have to wait and see :D **

**Dragowolf: It is bad D: Ha, we'll have to wait and see ;D Oh. Well... He MAY be leaving her side #sorrynotsorry xD :) Ya. I'm the same :D A straightforward love story is too boring :D **

**SiKiPrEcloSha: I don't know what insertidumbre means, I'm sorry :( But, thank you... I think xD Thanks for the review :) **

* * *

I hope his POV was alright. I was likeskadasoifslif through writing it, and I'm fairly tired rn. :| School is starting on Tuesday and I have to study tomorrow because GOD DAMN I HATE/LOVE THAT IT'S MY LAST YEAR EVER IN SCHOOL. I hate it because of the amount of work we have to do and I love it because I hate school with a passion :D

Anyway, after Monday night I'll only be able to update once a week (sorry :( ) and my biggest fear is people getting impatient because of that and ya. But I need to study for my points, otherwise I won't be allowed to go to Dublin for College :( So, sorry if updating once a week is an inconvenience to ye, but my grades are way more important.

**Anyway, please let me know what ye think! Did ye like the appearance of Pitch, or...? :) Let me know what ye thought of it anyway! :D**

**As always: thanks to my reviewers, followers and favouriters! :D It means a lot that ye like this story :) **


	12. Chapter 12

I was actually dozing. I don't normally sleep, but I reckon Sandy probably felt sorry for me, or something, as the day after Christmas, the most relevant day of my life so far, I was asleep on the velvet chair. I woke suddenly when there's a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see Anna standing beside me. Was she always there? I frown.

"She's starting to wake," she tells me with mixed emotions. She looks happy for a split second, before realising what that means. I'd have to break the news to her.

Anna decided yesterday that she isn't going to open any presents until Elsa is awake. And here she is: waking after three days of unconsciousness. Will her memory be healed? Well, if not, at least I can slip quietly away without hurting her. I wonder how much this is going to effect her. I hope it's not a lot, because I really don't want to hurt her.

My heart is beating like a drill against my chest, and it's almost aching. My hands are trembling, and I hold the ends of my sleeves to try and steady them.

Slowly, my eyes wander to Elsa. In the morning light, she looks amaz– I blink. Where did that come out of?

Her hair almost glows as the sun shines down on it, and her long lashes catch the light. Her skin is pale, but is less sickly looking than it did when she first fell asleep. Under her eyes, if you look closely, there's freckles. And I have looked closely enough to see them. My stomach twists at the thought of her lips pressed against mine, and everything blurring around me, and the only thing in that moment was her.

My stomach erupts in butterflies, and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I shouldn't be thinking about the kiss. It'll just make things harder than they are already going to be. But all I want to do is hold her hand and comfort her until she's okay.

Yesterday, when I took her hand in mine, I guessed that her memories definitely were coming back, as if she didn't believe in me, my hand would've slipped right through hers. I still remember clearly the ache in my chest as she walked right past me, not seeing me. It hurt a lot. She's my friend, and feeling as though I had lost her made me hurt inside.

Not being believed in is a sore point for me, anyway. Elsa not believing in me was a million times worse.

Elsa's eyes flutter open and I stare at her in awe. Even after waking, her eyes sparkle like the sun reflecting off of the ice. They're bea– they look pretty nice. I feel my cheeks growing warm.

Elsa looks at us all and she looks confused. "What are you all doing in my bedroom?" she asks. I can't help but grin. Anna and Kristoff chuckle, and Olaf pats Elsa's arm comfortingly. Something seems to dawn on Elsa, and her eyes widen. "No. Wait. I remember now!" immediately, she looks apologetically at me, but that makes me feel worse than ever. "I'm really sorry, Jack. I don't know what happened."

Anna looks between us uncomfortably. She must be able to tell how nervous I am. My hands are shaking, for crying out loud! "Don't be sorry," I reply quietly. Oh, god. I can't look her straight in the eye. Does she notice that I'm avoiding her gaze? Hopefully she'll just think it's from embarrassment about our kiss the other night on the balcony.

Our kiss– it sounds so weird in my head. I never imagined something like that would ever happen in my life. Anna coughs awkwardly, breaking the lingering silence between us all. "Well, you know... Uh... How're you feeling, Elsa?"

"Tired," she says with a laugh. "Lightheaded, mostly." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Anna, Olaf. I think it's time for lunch," Kristoff says. Man, I feel sick. I can't do this. I can't tell her– but I have no other choice. I can't just leave her with no explanation. "We'll be back soon, Elsa. Um..." He looks uncertainly at me. "Goodbye, Jack." He nods to me with a small smile.

I hear the finality in his voice, and I feel sad. These people are the first I've talked to and I'm leaving them behind. When I met them, I never thought that this would happen so quickly. Now, thinking about it, I'm glad Elsa took a risk and kissed me the other night on the balcony. At least I'll have something to remember, always. How can anyone forget their first kiss?

Anna can't help herself, and wraps her arms around me. I glance to Elsa and she looks at us confused. "Bye, Jack," Anna whispers. "Visit sometime in the future, when it's safe." I nod my head, but I know that wont happen. I don't want to come back and see Elsa, because it'll be hard. What if one day I come back and she's married to Joseph, or something? My blood boils at the thought, and I'm shocked by my anger.

"See you in a little while, Elsa," Anna says, turning to her. Elsa simply smiles at her, but I can still see that she's confused.

Olaf tugs at the bottoms of my worn out pants. I bend down so that I'm level with the snow creature. "You're a pretty cool guy. Before you leave you should suggest that Elsa makes me a lady friend. Or, make me one yourself."

"Before you what?" Elsa exclaims from her bed. I inwardly groan, damning Olaf for speaking so loudly.

I pat the guy on the head, and he follows Anna and Kristoff out of the room. Nervously, I stand back up, barely able to glance Elsa's way. She looks sick again, and I have a feeling as to why. She throws the covers off of herself, and steps out of bed. "Jack, what did Olaf mean when he said you're leaving?" she asks cautiously.

I scratch the back of neck nervously, and finally I look her in the eye. She does look tired. "Sit down, Elsa." I place a hand on her shoulder and carefully and gently put her back onto the bed. She doesn't complain, but she looks worried.

"Jack, tell me!" she demands, her voice a little higher than usual.

"I have to go, El," I tell her. "I'm sorry, but–"

"If this is about kissing you, then I'm sorry," she blurts out. Her cheeks go red, but she doesn't look away from me. I wonder if she can hear my heart beating? It feels like it's going to explode from my chest and rip itself up right in front of my eyes. "Don't go because of that. Forget about it– please, just don't go. I'm sorry." Her lower lip wobbles, and I feel awful.

I take her hand in mine. "It's not because of that," I assure her. "While I'm here, you're in danger, El. There's an evil man after you for your powers. I don't want you to get hurt."

Her eyes close for a second, and then she just stares at our hands locked together. I don't want to let her go, ever. "I think I know the man you're talking about," she mumbles. "I had a dream and he was in it." She shudders at the memory, and all I want to do is wrap her in my arms and reassure her that everything will be alright. But as long as I'm here, there's no guarantee that it will be.

"His name is Pitch Black," I tell her. "He followed me here. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Elsa. I wish..." I frown. "I wish things could be different." And I don't just mean about the situation with Pitch Black. I mean everything: I wish I hadn't run off when she kissed me, I wish we were both mortal, or both immortal. I wish we could even be friends without any trouble.

Mortals and immortals shouldn't become friends. It sucks beyond belief.

"So do I." She looks up at me, and I'm tempted to kiss her again, just to feel all those emotions and feelings I had gotten when she kissed me. I want to feel the warmness coming from my very core, and I want to remember how her lips feel against mine forever.

I don't even realise I'm leaning forward slowly, until I can clearly see her freckles. I purse my lips, and I pull away quickly. What's wrong with me? Am I trying to make this harder than it already is?

Well, it's already hard... So where's the harm? My hand brushes her cheek, and I notice how watery her eyes have become. They close at my touch (and honestly, I'm quite shocked at my actions– but feelings do crazy stuff to people), and a tear falls down her face.

So, I decide to kiss her, because maybe I act on crazy impulses too, like she does. Also, I just really want to spend all my time with her. I have to leave, I don't want to regret anything.

Her lips are soft, and I find both my hands cupping her cheek. I close my eyes, feeling an ache in my chest. But I ignore it, and I continue to kiss her, not caring that the room around me begins to freeze– is she doing that, or me? I'm not sure. My mind is just wired right now.

She wraps her arms tightly around me, and I'm surprised because this kiss deepens a lot, and with each passing second I'm reluctant to let her go. We break apart for just a second, but we just kiss again. Her lashes brush my cheek, and a shiver runs down my spine. She smells of jasmine, and I feel myself completely lost in the kiss. My breathing becomes rapid, and my chest feels like it's going to explode.

"Please don't go," she whispers, pulling her lips away from mine. I don't open my eyes, because I don't want to see her with tears streaming down her face; I want to remember the feelings for as long as possible.

I rest my forehead against hers, and finally will myself to open them. Under my hands, her cheeks are warm, and I wonder if she's as flustered as I am. Probably.

"I'm sorry, El," I reply. She closes her eyes tightly, and her hands take mine, but she pulls them away from her face. She stands, and I stand too. The space around us is frozen, and I still wonder which one of us caused it, or maybe it was both of us.

"Then go," she says angrily. I blink in surprise.

"El–"

"I mean it. If you're going, then why delay any longer?" She walks around me, heading to the door. I go to grab her hand, but she pulls it away, looking purposely away from me. "Just... Please, just leave, Jack." Her voice cracks, and I long to comfort her.

But I'll just make things worse. I always ruin everything. "Goodbye, Elsa." She doesn't say anything. The ice grows more, so I step back, and then I'm walking to the balcony door. I take one last look at Elsa, even if I can't see her face. She stands straight, her head held high. But I see her hands shaking, and I know she's feeling too emotional right now.

With a sigh of regret, I exit the castle, and I jump over the ledge. I allow the wind to carry me, and I fly for awhile, until I feel too empty inside, so I land. And I land on the ledge where Elsa and I sat watching the dreams together. I've never experienced that with anyone else, and watching her face light up when she saw them made me feel great. And when she touched me, and told me she was my friend now, I feel a wave of emotions crash down on me. Mostly, though, I was surprised, and captivated by the warmth her touch brought me.

Right now, sitting alone, staring down at Arendelle, I just feel hopeless. I just hope that this will be enough to bring danger away from Elsa.

With a final look to the castle, I leave. I can't return here for a long time. How long will I be able to fight my longing? I shake my head. I'll have no choice but to fight it. This is for Elsa. I just wish she wasn't angry at me. I wish she could understand– I don't want to hurt her. I just want her to be safe.

Hours later, as the sun begins to set, my lips still tingle, and when I close my eyes, I can still remember clearly how her lips felt against mine.

I'm just torturing myself.

I need to forget her. I can't go back, and thinking about the kiss won't help.

It's only been a few hours since I've seen her, but already I miss her like crazy. I already feel the loneliness I felt before I met Elsa creeping back up on me.

Soon, I just feel empty inside. And in supposed to be the fun immortal– I scoff. I just feel drained, and I want to return to sleep again. It felt nice to close my eyes and forget the world, even just for a little while.

I just hope Pitch'll be desperate enough to follow me. He's always wanted me by his side, and I really hope his wish is big enough to follow me away from Elsa. If not, I'll return and freeze Pitch from the inside out, and watch him suffer. I purse my lips, shocked by my hatred for him. He's evil though, and I don't do evil. After all, I'm the good, fun immortal.

Honestly though, I just want to find Pitch and punch him in the face for taking away the only person I've ever cared about.

* * *

**VeryBerry96: I HATE PITCH TOO ADSKJHASKD D: Same here! I love him in ROTG! :D Ahhh.. We shal l get though this together! When do you finish up? IN Ireland we finish up in May but our exams are in June for nearly the whole month! :| Is it the same in Scotland? Thank you!**

**Quillstrike: Ahaha, that's a lot of reveiws! Don't be sorry! They made my day! :D I'm happy you like the story :) Ha, you're welcome! Thank YOU for reading this/commenting! :) Fluff is the best! I apologize to your heart xD I haven't entirely decided if he's evil or not yet! I just added him for fun, but I'm starting to think more about his character, ya know?:) Ya. I was like.. She needs to 'let her hair down, or something', as Jack says xD Of course something bad is gonna happen- I'm all about that ;) School's the worst! :/ And now i have to spend an extra two hours there because I'm doing after school study! :| I don't mind because my Christmas results were just AWFUL D: Ya... College. Woo.. -_- Have fun tomorrow :P Nah, I'll say a prayer or something, even though I'm agnostic xD **

**Jelsa Fan:Same! Thank you! :D ya, I love adding drama to stories xD It's fun :D I'm glad you like it :D**

**Loraine109: A quiz? I'd probably lose, even though it's MY story :L I'm terrible at quizzes! xD Sounds fun, though! Thank you!**

**Melanie44: Aw, thank you! I'd check it out, but for some reason your name isn't linked... D: Anyway, that's cool. I bet it's amazing!:D Well done for winning second! :D I shall! Thank you!:)**

**Smiley: Yay! :D IKR? Jack's an idiot.. -_- oasdhkjasdh TELL YOUR COUSIN I SAID THANK YOU! My site? What site? :) Yay thank you! And your cousin! That's really nice :) **

**WhiteSheWolf17: ROTG WAS MY FAVOURITE ANIMATION BUT NOW I'M CONFLICTED BETWEEN IT AND FROZEN! Frozen is such an amazing piece of animation! It's probably the best I've ever seen Disney produce... :O Ya! Same here! I mean, I liked Tangled, but I fangirled so much over Frozen! I'll be 17 soon :) AREN'T THEY THOUGH? THEY'RE MY NEW OTP (after Percabeth...) :D Thank you so much! :D**

**livelaughloveNarnia:*grabs punching gloves too* Let's knock him out together:) aha, sorry xD**

**JelsaLover: Whoops xD Sorry for the wait:) Aw, yay! Glad you liked it so easily! :')**

**kagirnai-Eternal:Don't worry! I have stories I haven't worked on for ages either! :L Effort, though!:) Ah, you shall see! :D**

**DragoWolf: Welp, you found out.. xD Hope it was fine :D Bless you for that! :D **

**Guest: akdjhasdkj aw, thank you! That made me happy! Visa versa, of course! :')**

**ELLE555: Yay! I'm glad you think so.. I was kind of like, kasjdhasjkd, when writing it! But I'm glad you liked it :D I hope the end of this chapter explained why- as he's hoping Pitch will be desperate enough to want him on his side that he'll follow him. So, hope that's good enough of a reason to leave... eh. Not really, but *vomits* YOLO? ;D I know! I'm sorry for doing this! xD ... I could do another plot twist and NOT do that. though... Nah, messing! Of course I'll have to get them together again! Aha, I feel evil rn because I know what I'm doing for the next few chapters ;D  
Annoyed? Just a little bit, of course. Our government is asjdnskajd. I mean, they're not gonna shut down like certain countries *looking at you, America* but they are messed up. They say we're done with the bail out though, and are slowly coming out of the recession... But, whatever. There's still no jobs for me here after school *sigh*. Ya, where I am is fine. The worst that'll happen is a power cut from the heavy downpour and strong winds. I'm not anywhere near the coast, thankfully! Rivers are flooding their banks, though! And another storm cloud is heading this way and is gonna hit tonight, apparently... I hate this damn weather! :L Oh my god! That'd be so awesome- but I'm a loser. You don't want to know me. I'm just a nerd and will just fangirl a lot. :L I don't know what prep school is. we don't have those in Ireland (or Europe, I think). Man, my grades just went downhill this year. I was put on medication THE WEEK BEFORE MY CHRISTMAS EXAMS AND THESE PILLS MAKE ME DROWSY SO I WAS AKSJDHASKJ DURING THE EXAMS AND of course, I also didn't study because I really don't care about school. But I'm trying to do better for myself, so Imma start studying :D Aw, don't sweat it. :) Oh, jeez! I'll light a candle for you! D: AJKDH!¬ I have to do my CAO before January 21st, and then I have to make myself a CV for a job, and then I have to start building up my portfolio for the animation course! And then I have to practice my fiddle like crazy and practice speaking Irish outloud because I have my music practicals and Irish Orals for my Leaving Cert in March! D: akjsdhaskjd too much to do! **

**Sikipereclosha: Gracias! Estoy utilizando el traductor de google, así que lo siento por el mal espanol. De todos modos, gracias por la revisión!:) Debe ser horrible para leer algo en un idioma que no es su primer idioma! D: Gracias! **

* * *

**Hey! :D So, tomorrow is my last day of freedom and I still have to do my English essay, and my two Irish letters! I finished my biology! :D But, I'm a procrastinator ! D: Bar my face, it's one of my biggest flaws! :L**

**Anyway... **

**FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I'LL BE DOING TIME JUMPS- Like, I'll be skipping... weeks, months, etc. We shall see how long I decide when I'm touching up! :) **

**Please let me know what ye think!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to, ROTG & Frozen. _

_All rights go to Dreamworks and Disney!_

Thanks! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A full week is all it took for Pitch to come crawling back. Well, of course, I first returned near Arendelle, and then I found him in the shadows of the trees. Waiting.

"Come on, Pitch," I had said. "You and I are gonna have a little fun." I blasted out at him, but he quickly avoided it.

"Don't be a fool, Jack," he called. "I can smell the fear off of you."

I clenched my teeth together, feeling frustrated. I didn't want to be near Arendelle. I wanted to be as far away as possible. I laughed at Pitch's comment. "Yeah. How many times do I have to tell you, Pitch?" I snarled. "I'm not the slightest bit scared of you."

I blasted again, this time hitting him with snow and he growled angrily. He had a black whip, and he took it out, waving it threateningly at me. "You know, Jack Frost," he said. "I do love to have a little fun now and then."

"Bring it," I challenged him, before flying off. I heard him cackle and every few hundred meters I stopped down in dark places just to make sure he was still following me.

And I was exhausted.

Eventually, though, I got him away from Arendelle and got his focus back on me. There was no mention of Elsa so far, for which I was thankful for. Maybe he's forgetting her. All the while, my memories were growing stronger of her– I could even smell her if I thought hard enough. I shouldn't be thinking of her, though. I'm trying to forget her, but the harder I try to forget her, the worse it got.

There's no hope for me.

Weeks turned into months, and finally, Pitch black receded into the shadows, cursing me and cursing North who had helped like he had promised.

"I keep Pitch at bay," he tells me. "He should stay in his cavern for long time."

"Let him rot there," I mumble angrily. But I know deep down this isn't going to be the last we hear from Pitch. He may have gone for now, but he'll back. I know he hasn't forgotten Elsa, despite what I hope. He's down in the shadows, plotting.

For now, though, it's safe.

And I made a promise to someone when everything was safe.

***Three MONTHS LATER***

I know I kept a promise, but I couldn't make myself go back to Arendelle. Not yet, anyway. I'm still worried about Pitch, but I haven't heard a thing from him ever since he went into hiding. Plus, I was also afraid Elsa would still be mad at me for leaving. Was it so hard to understand that it was for _her_ safety. If I thought it could be different, I would have stayed.

Honestly, I've been feeling pretty lonely again. I miss her, I miss Anna, i just miss talking to people. I was just beginning to feel comfortable and Pitch has to come along and ruin everything. Why was I so important to him? Why does he need my powers so badly? I don't ever want to be the bad guy, so I know I'm never going to accept his offer.

I look to the moon and I wonder would the Man in the Moon ever recruit someone like Elsa? I frown. Probably not seeing as I have the same powers as her. It's a cool thought, though. I know deep down that it'd never happen, so I push the thought aside.

Feeling alone is probably the worst thing about being immortal. The other immortals are guardians, and all they do is stick to stupid rules, and stuff, and they never have fun! What kind of life is that? They can live forever and yet they refuse to have any ounce of joy. It's weird. I can't ever imagine myself being a Guardian and actually following rules...

But they have each other, at least.

I roll my eyes, feeling pathetic. Talking to mortals has really changed me.

I'm waiting for the dreams to begin, as I watch them every night.

I wish Elsa was here. I miss my friend.

***Five months later***

***Elsa's POV***

I'm waiting out on my balcony in the dark. My heart is hammering against my chest as the moonlight shines down on me. And then it begins: the gold streams touch down on the entire town and through the gold I search the dark sky for any sign of movement.

In the corner of my eye I see something blur above me. I look up and I see him- what's his name again?

"Sandy!" I call out when I remember what Jack had told me. The little gold man stops in mid-flight and glances down in my direction. He raises an eyebrow and then points to himself. He grins when I nod. "I need to talk to you," I tell him when he starts to descend down to my level. "It's.. Uh, it's about Jack."

Sandy makes a snowflake out of his sand above his head. I tilt my head slightly; can't he talk? From his silence, I gather that he can't. "Yes, Jack Frost," I say.

It's been five months since I've seen Jack. Each day has been slow and boring, and not much has happened since he left. It's definitely been... quieter. There's so much I want to know, but there's one thing in particular. "Is he okay, Sandy?" I can't help but sound worried. What if that Pitch guy's after him? What if he's hurt? I try to forget that though- he's not hurt. He can't be!

The Sandman begins to make fast shapes above his head, none of which I can gather. Eventually, he notices my confused look and makes a thumbs up sign. "He's okay?" I ask slowly, not entirely sure what Sandy's trying to say. He nods and I feel relief flow through me like a coursing river. I smile at Sandy who's looking at me. I can't help but feel fascinated- these people, who I've always thought were myths- actually exist. It feels like seeing clearly for the first time ever.

"Thank you, Sandy."

He touches his hand against my face, and I look at him curiously. Then, I begin to feel drowsy. Of course. Naturally, the sandman would put me to sleep.

But I have dreams of better days, far away from Arendelle.

***seven months later***

"I have to what!?" I exclaim at Eugene. "No way. No. I won't go through with this. Has that always been the law?"

"It's tradition," Eugene replies.

"Then I'm breaking the tradition," I say.

He cringes and I frown. "Okay. I lied. It's the law," he admits. "But it was made by your ancestors, and they'll turn in their graves if you break their law. Come now, Elsa. It won't be that bad."

Won't be that bad!? Is he kidding me? How can he just do this to me _FOUR_ months before my twenty first birthday? _It isn't fair._ This year has been an absolute nightmare, and now he just springs marriage on me! Yes,_ marriage_. Apparently, by a woman's twenty first year she must have a man by her side to rule with her, and blah, blah. Who cares? It's ridiculous, and demeaning.

I don't need any man to rule this town. I've been doing pretty well for the last two years, all by myself. Why do I need to marry someone now? I don't even talk to anyone.

Ever since Jack left, I'll admit I've been a bit cold to everyone. I know it's unfair, but I've been hurting almost everyday since he left. I miss my friend. And I feel awful about giving out to him before he left me. I shouldn't have done that. I should have said goodbye.

Now, I don't talk to anyone. I barely go outside anymore, just to avoid people. I don't want to get close to anyone. And I certainly don't want to marry anyone!

Who could I even marry, anyway?

I hardly interact with any guy. I'm certainly not agreeing to any of those proposals from wealthy families, and other royal families. This all sucks royally.

I poke Eugene in the chest. "Why don't I tell you you have to be married in two months, otherwise the throne will be handed to the next heir! Why don't I make you do that, huh?" He inches away from me, and I glare at him.

"Ma'am, not to be rude, but I'm already married." I scowl at him but he just smiles gently at me. "Did something happen, Elsa? You haven't been happy lately." He places his hand on my arm. "I promised your father and mother before they left that I'd be there for you and Anna. Anna's happy. You're not. I'll always be here for you, Elsa."

"I know," I reply, feeling guilty about jabbing him. "I just had my first heartbreak, that's all. Just girl problems." I smile weakly at him. "I just thought after seven months I'd finally be able to move on. So far, I haven't. And now you're telling me I have to get married, and I don't want to marry a complete stranger, or someone I'm not comfortable with."

"Who was the lucky guy?" he asks me.

"His name is Jack," I answer. "He had to leave Arendelle, and he won't be coming back."

"I could get the men out looking for him! We could bring him back on royal orders, and you could wed him, if that is your wish."

I chuckle but then I blush. "You won't find him," I mumble. "And I don't want to marry, Jack. Honestly, I didn't even know him that long. We just could relate to one another really well." I feel the ache I always feel when I think of Jack. I take in a deep breath. "So, who's up for marrying me?"

He smiles. "I'm glad you asked! We have many families from around here, people of high class and good names too! We have the Monroe lad. His name is Joseph, and he's a knight." I groan at the thought of marrying Joseph. I'd rather not, to be honest. "Or, we have Phillip the third..." And Eugene's list went on, and on, and on, until I was just staring at him while he talked. He took me down to the library, where we seated ourselves comfortably and he began to tell me which families are preferable.

As decent as half of these men sound, I don't want to marry any of them. I couldn't even see any of them being a friend. I think of my mother and father, and I wonder if how they met was all a lie. What if it was to do with the law, like this? What if they just got used to each other, and grew fond of one another? Did they even truly love each other?

I feel sick at the thought. All my life I believed in true love because I saw it in my parents, but now I wonder... I shrug the thought off. No. My parents did love each other, and they'll never stop, even in the afterlife.

I stand up suddenly, when I realise that Eugene is done with his list. "I'll have to think about it. There's too much to think about."

I quickly stride out of the room, feeling Eugene's eyes follow me. I run up the stairs, and the first door on the right I swing open. The door creaks from years of being closed, but the room smells familiar and comforting.

My parents bedroom.

I haven't been in here since... Well, since I was a kid. It was always somewhere I never felt the need to go, but right now I just want to feel like they're with me again.

My hand runs over the surface of the wood on their bed, and I look up to the painting of them on the wall.

"I wish you two were here," I say quietly, feeling stupid for talking to a painting. "There's so much I'd like to talk to you about. Especially you, mum." I laugh quietly. "You'd never believe the things that have happened since you two.. Left." I sit on the edge of their bed, just wanting to stay here forever and familiarise myself with every inch of the room. I want to tell them everything, but I know it's pointless as I'd never get a reply from them. But I begin talking, anyway. I start off with the day of coronation, and right up to the moment I met Jack.

"I wish you could have met him, mum. He's amazing, and funny, and sweet. Sometimes cocky, too," I tell the painting with a small smile. "But he cared about me, and I him. He's the only person who understood me." My voice cracks and I cough to hide it, even though no one's around to hear me if I did begin to cry. "I feel pathetic that I haven't moved on. It hurts to think about him, but I don't want to forget him. So, you can see my dilemma, yeah? I just keep hoping he'll come back."

And I haven't seen the bad guy, Pitch, since Jack left. I've still had nightmares involving freezing Anna, or Anna and the whole entire town. I've even had dreams. Happy dreams. Sometimes it's of me, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, all happy together and enjoying one another's company. And sometimes it's just of me and Jack alone. Each time I have a dream of Jack, I wake up feeling empty inside.

The loneliness is consuming me.

"Now they want me to get married because of some stupid law," I grumble. "It's stupid. I don't need a man to rule!" I brush my hair back, and rub my hands over my face in frustration. "Everything's just so stupid!" I shout, before throwing myself back on their bed, feeling mad at the world.

What idiot ancestor of mine decided that a woman had to be married by their twenty first year? Whoever it was, I hate them.

The door creaks open, but I don't even glance up. Honestly, I'm not in the mood for anyone right now. I feel like my life has just been planned out in minutes without my consent. Can't I change the law?

"Hey." It's Anna. Of course. Herself, Olaf, and Kristoff are the only ones I haven't been entirely cold to lately. I've just been building up all these barriers around myself, because I'm afraid of being hurt again. Nothing in my life goes right. Can't I just be happy?

She rubs the back of her head, obviously edgy about being around me right now. "Eugene told me the news," she says. I simply nod, not really wanting to talk. "I think... I think it's ridiculous. You don't need a man to rule over a town." She pauses and I glance at her. She's staring at the painting of our parents. She walks towards it, and gently brushes it with the tips of her fingers. "I forgot how beautiful mum was."

I sit up on the bed and stare at the painting with her. "Me too," I admit.

She turns to me with a gentle smile on her lips. "Elsa, you trust me, right?"

"Of course," I reply.

"Then trust me when I say this: everything will be alright, okay? I know it sucks right now, but things will get better." She makes a face. "You know, I looked at the list of suitable men, and I think you should go for Joseph."

I throw myself back and groan loudly. "He's strange." Plus, I wouldn't be able to look at him without thinking of Jack and myself's first date.

"But you've talked to him before–"

"Barely," I cut in.

"But you haven't talked to any of the others," she adds on, ignoring my inversion. "He's rather handsome, too. I know... I know you miss Jack, but maybe this might be a good way to move on."

"Do me a favour, Anna, and just stop talking about it," I tell her. I push over on the bed and I look at her. "Just lie down next to me, and don't say a word."

She grins, and jumps on the bed next to me. She lies down, and she takes my hand. "Elsa?" she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

I just take in a deep breath and close my eyes. When I sleep, at least it's easier to forget everything. I'm in a new place. Nothing else matters...

I feel so pathetic for missing Jack so much.

* * *

**IF YOU GET WHERE THE IDEA FOR THE MARRIAGE THING CAME FROM THEN I LOVE YOU, if not i still love you and it's from The Princess Diaries 2 because I love those movies :') **

* * *

**Mayemerald9: aha, IKR? *looking at you, Pitch* Thank you! :D**

**ThePandanator: Ha, it could happen someday ;D We shall see :D Really? Agh, I hate my writing with a passion, tbh. But thank you! That really means a lot to me! :)**

**fly1ngb34uty: I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER XD**

**Pirulina: Thank you!:) I love olaf :D I won't skip anything relevant, seeing as I didn't. Olaf won't be getting a lady friend- he doesn't need one xD I enjoyed my last day of freedom- not. I had to do HW... Oh, well xD Be grand :)**

**Praetorsgrace: NO NO YOU MUST DO OTHER STUFF TOO :P Ha, jk. Man, that could be awhile though :P**

**Jelsa Fan: This happens, and also other stuff xD **

**Loraine109: I HATE SCHOOLA DKJAHDKJSADHSJH! Ughhh.. And then my mam came back from work with stuff about college and accommodation near the colleges, and now I'm just like dijaeskdhesk. It's too much! D: I'll try update as much as possible, though, because I'm doing after school study, so I can get my HW done in that, or whatever, and I'll be free for the rest of the evening! :D Aha, I did too! I did it like an hour ago :L Same! :D Team Jelsa :)**

**Smiley: HE NEEDS TO WATCH IT! They are my favourite animations, ever! :O Thank you! Same here.. Poor them.. Oh, wait. This is my fault... xD Aha, we'll just have to see what happens, eh? Same here! I hate school with a passion. :(**

**Sparkles022811: I KNOW D:**

**Miki Fubuki: No, no! Don't let your heart bleed! I'm sorry :P **

**seDrakonkill: I HOPE THIS IS FAST ENOUGH I'M SORRY! Thank you so much :D**

**Dragowolf: No! Don't cry! *hands tissue* Aha, I'll help, don't worry! :P I hate Pitch as much as I hate professor Umbridge (which is a hell load!). Aw, thank you! Yeah, sorry about that! xD**

**frostpinkloverfr: AGH SO MUCH ANGER! xD But I agree- let's all kill Pitch :D**

**veryBerry96: No! I have terrible skin and skjdhskjf i hate my face but imma shut up now, sorry :L YES! EVEN I'LL HELP EVEN THOUGH I MADE THIS HAPPEN, I JUST REALLY HATE PITCH TOO! xD Askjd I love Loki! You almost feel sorry for him, tbh. Plus, Tom Hiddleson is just an amazing actor who portrays Loki's emotions beautifully on screen. :) He's like the Umbridge of animation .. Just pure evil... :| Wha-? Three? Two years ago I had my Junior Cert (which is also major exams, kind of), and I had to do ELEVEN! For my Leaving Cert I only have to do 7, but still- D: Five of them are honours! I was doing six honours up until the last week before the holidays where i realised i am awful at Irish xD Good luck to you too! May the odds be ever in your favour! D:**

**GuestFTG: Yeah they are! I adore Jelsa so much! PERCABETH IS THE BEST AND NOTHING CAN BEAT THEM EVER KSJDFHKDSJF I have too many feels for Percabeth, it's not even funny! :L Thank you! :D**

**Histobe: Whoo, I converted you to the Jelsa fandom! Achievement unlocked :D Thank you! That means a lot to me! :') **

**fellstroke: Aw, hell no. Firstly: I have over a hundred books in my room alone, each and every one of them READ. So, um.. UP YOURS :) Secondly: I agree mostly that I'm not a good writer, but you're taking this way too seriously, dude. I'm 16! I'm not the next fudging Rowling, or John Green. Chiilllllll... :L Sorry, I'm laughing way too much because at first I was insulted, but you're a little OTT. It's a fanfiction... :L And, of course Elsa is desperate: Not to be alone, to have friends, to be free. All her life she's been isolated and this story is only TWO years later. Of course she's still desperate for all these stuff.. So, um, yeah. And you're insulting me because I didn't write it in third person? You know, I can write in any POV I want seeing as it IS MY story, but you know, whatever. Okay, bye. :) You could have been less rude, and I'm sorry that you felt the need to try and make me feel miserable, but you know... Whatever. I still have amazing readers who like this story and see it as a FF and not as whatever you're making it out to be. :L I'm all for critique, good and bad, but I don't do rude, okay? So, sorry if my reply came across as rude. :)**

**MinionofMoffat96: ... Your username concerns me... *looks pointedly* ... Moffat is evil! D: (aha, sorry, just had to say itxD) Ah, no! You're fine! Don't worry about it :) Aw, I'm happy you think so! I'm trying to be more proud of what I write, but you know... I've just had a lot of negativity in my life.. But I'm slowly getting there :D I'm happy you like the fluff- i love fluff too :D I also love fluff between Jelsa, more importantly! xDJealous Jack is the best Jack :D Aw, thank you! **

**quillstrike: JACK's A VERY CONFUSED CHARACTER XD We can all punch pitch :D Pitch sucks :| Hope they were fine.. I'm just like akljsdhaskd, tbh. xD Ughhh.. Same. I hate school way more than I should, but I'm absolutely miserable there -_- Aha, Ican't help because I'm the same :P**

**LloydandNya4ever: You'll probably see this when you get to this chapter- thank you! :D**

**t Alana M: he is though! xD thanks :)**

**Jackelsa: We'll create an army to come after him :D My first day back and I already miss the break :( aksjdsakjd. I love fluff, so why not add kissing? :D It was my nerdiest- i wrote FF, read books and watched Doctor Who ... :L It was fun :D**

**Guest: No, dear! Don't cry ! D: Be happy! :D But thank you so much :D It means a lot that you like this :')**

* * *

Can we all agree that Princess Diaries is the best?

I want to thank it for giving me the marriage idea, too! xD

I just love it so much! And it's now quarter to one, so I should go to sleep 'cause school in the morning *sigh* oh, well.

Let me know what ye think- bad/good? I dunno how I feel about this chapter, but marriage makes for interesting plots. aALSO PITCH ISN'T GONE YET BTW D: So, expect action some time in the future of this this story :P

Slán :)

**wqdiaisd something happened FF last night so I couldn't upload this chapter but it's finally fixed so sorry for the wait D:**


	14. Chapter 14

"Is it really necessary?" I ask as Anna guides me down to the dining hall. It's now October and its beginning to get cold again, and it's two months until my wedding. My wedding... It sounds weird thinking about it, but it's been all I can think about since Eugene came and told me I was to be wed by my twenty first birthday. I decided Joseph was probably the best choice considering he's the only one I have ever interacted with.

Honestly, he's not that bad. I thought it would have been worse, and awkward, but he's turned out to be quite the gentleman... But he's a tad bit boring. He drones on and on about his scholars, and his accomplishments, and I pretend to be happy for him, but I honestly could not care.

"Yes, it is necessary," Anna replies, looping her hand through mine. No escape for me now. "The wedding dress is the most important part of the ceremony–"

"And the actual wedding?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she snorts.

"Puh-lease. Everyone's going to be looking at what you wear! Your dress needs to be the best Arendelle has and will ever see!" Her eyes sparkle as she talks about my wedding, but all I can think about is the fact that I'm going to marry someone I don't love. Joseph is great, but he's not the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. There's no attraction towards him, so, I feel confused and a little overwhelmed by all of this.

Anna's bringing me down to one of the tailors who works for us and she's going to make me a dress 'I'll never forget'. Honestly, I just can't wait for this to be over and done with.

When we enter, there's a big fuss, and my shoulders sag. All anyone can talk about is the fact that I'm getting married– what about the poor? What about the homeless? Why isn't anyone talking about the things that really matter–? A wedding isn't that big of a deal. Sometimes I wish I wasn't queen, just to avoid all of this stupid hype.

The seamstresses instantly get to work, stripping me down, measuring my waist, my height, my arm and leg length... Until finally they begin actually working the dress onto me. I wheeze when the shove a corset onto me, and I yelp when they accidentally prick me with a needle.

I'm there for hours, and yet Anna never loses her enthusiasm. The light outside begins to fade, and as I gaze out the window, I see it: tiny snowdrops floating to the ground like tiny crystals. My palms begin to sweat and I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Snow means one thing to me now: Jack.

Oh, Jack. I haven't thought of him since the night I decided I was going to marry Joseph. That's been two months. Plus, it's been almost a year since I've seen him, so it was time to move on. It wasn't like I could ever be with him, but my fingers drift up to my lips as I remember the way his lips felt against mine–

I scowl. Even if he is here, big deal. I'm getting married now, and I have grown quite fond of Joseph. It's not love, but I guess it will have to do between us. I wasn't going to let Anna take over– I could never allow myself to put her through the stress that comes with ruling.

"Hm, I think I should add a trail. It is a signature look of yours, is it not?" Phoebe, one of he dress designers, comments.

"I guess it is," I mumble, still staring out the window.

Would he even come to the castle if he is in Arendelle? Probably not. Maybe he's forgotten about me by now. Maybe we're better off, anyway. Although, I do miss him around, so I hope not.

Clouds veil the stars, and the snow begins to fall heavier. He's definitely here. He's somewhere in Arendelle, and I get a longing in my stomach. My heart begins to race as I think of what I might say to him if I see him: oh, hey. Long time no see- did I mention? I'm getting married!

Yeah, what an ice breaker that'll be. What would he say to me? I think about our last encounter and frown– why did I have to be so short tempered? He was leaving for my safety and I just gave out to him for it. I hope he's not mad at me. He looked pretty hurt, and I feel bad for what I've done.

Now, seeing the snow, all these emotions come back to me threatening to drown me in their endless sea. There's too much to handle, so I try to avoid looking out the window.

Instead, I finally look at myself in the mirror for the first time since standing here being pricked by needles, and dressed like a doll. My eyes widen in amazement... The dress is beautiful, and from morning until now, it's nearly ready.

The dress is white, naturally, with a very long trail, about two meters long; the bottom of my dress is layered and it has a lace top, with a ribbon around the middle; It has long sleeves with snowflake designs on the lace part of the dress and on the trail. The dress is made of silk, and I run my fingers along it, as everyone takes a step back to admire their work.

"Well?" Phoebe asks, looking in anticipation at me.

"I– I..." I can't find my voice. The beauty of the dress has made me speechless. My throat feels tight so I smile at them, and swallow. "It's beautiful. You all did a wonderful job. Please, if you don't mind, though, I'd like to be alone..." I trail off, feeling too emotional for all of this.

The seamstresses bow and walk from the room looking proud of themselves. Anna comes over and places a hand on my shoulder. "You look beautiful," she compliments me.

"Thank you," I reply. I glance out the window– the snow falls thickly now. I rub the back of my neck, not sure on what to say next. What would she say if I said I don't want to get married? Would she stick by me? Obviously... This is Anna! She believes in true love more than anyone I know. She has her true love.

She sees me glance out at the snow and frowns. "I think it's good that you're marrying Joseph. You two make a good couple, but..." She bites her lip and I look at her expectantly. She tilts her head, looking tormented. "But, you don't look really happy with him."

"I am happy with Joseph," I lie.

She narrows her eyes at me suspiciously, but I keep on my poker face avoiding her gaze, not wanting her to see through my lie. But it's Anna; she knows me too well. She crosses her arms around her stomach, and gives me an exasperated look. "Look me in the eye and say that," she dares me.

I purse my lips, and look her in the eye. "Fine. I'm not that happy about all of this. No. I'm not happy at all! I don't want to get married!" I exclaim. "I want to travel and see what's out there, Anna! I want to go places and meet people, and I want to be happy. I want to be with someone who understands me, and no one but Jack has ever understood."

"Jack?" she asks slowly. "I thought you... Well, I thought you had moved on about him." I shake my head and she frowns. "You really liked him, huh?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, Anna. I mean, I liked him, but it wasn't like I knew him that long. It's ridiculous to like someone so much when you've spent so little time with them."

She smiles at me. "Elsa, it's perfectly normal to like someone. No matter how long you've known them." She looks hesitantly at me. "The day I met Kristoff, I can't say I liked him that much, but a few days later, I realised deep down that he was my true love." She places both hands on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye. "You're not crazy for liking Jack, alright? And he's the one who made you happy."

I take in a deep breath. "I wish he was here. Well, obviously he's here in Arendelle– I wish he was here with me. Uh, I mean us." I give her an embarrassed smile and she grins. "I still miss him. Is that pathetic?"

"No, not at all," she replies.

I smile at her and then give her a hug. "Thanks, Anna." I pull away, and look once more at my dress. "It really is a nice dress. It's a shame it's not being used for someone who's actually in love with her soon to be husband," I grumble.

A wind opens the doors, and I twist around, and my heart begins to speed up. I only know one person who can control the winds– Jack Frost.

When I don't see him, I feel pathetic. It was just hopeful thinking, if I'm being honest. I don't really expect him to show up– after all, I'm the one who gave out to him and told him to leave. I curse myself silently for doing that.

There's a light knock on the door, and this time I glance up in the mirror. And there he is, and my eyes widen, and my stomach twists.

"Jack," I whisper.

"This place is way too big. It took me ages to find you," he says. He grins at me, and then his grin falters when he sees what I'm wearing. I feel suddenly self conscious, and cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey, Frost!" Anna says, running over and giving him a hug. "You've been gone so long. I thought you had forgotten about us."

He laughs and ruffles her hair. "I may have only known you a few days, but I definitely didn't forget about you." She pouts and fixes her hair, but then she grins again, barely containing her excitement.

And all I can think about is that Jack is standing meters away from me and I'm in my bloody stupid wedding dress! Out of all the days he decides to show up, it had to be now? Why couldn't the fates allow me to tell him? Honestly, I didn't ever expect him to show up again!

Anna and him are talking, but I'm just staring at him, finding it impossible that he's here in front of me. I feel like time is frozen, I can't hear anything but the sound of my own heartbeat.

"Well, I guess you two have to catch up on things," Anna says eventually, breaking me out of my trance. "Uh, bye." She gives me a sorry look, and then leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Jack lingers on the spot, and I shift uncomfortably on my feet. I can almost feel the tension between us, and I don't know what to do.

"Hey-"

"Hi-" we both say in unison.

"How've you been-?"

"You're getting married-?"

There's an awkward pause between us, and Jack looks at my dress. "You're getting married?" he asks again, looking back up at me.

"Y-yeah," I stutter. I rub my arm, feeling almost uncomfortable. "There's some law, or something stupid, and I've to get married to some guy–"

"Who?" he cuts me off.

I blink, surprised by how annoyed he sounds. "Joseph Monroe. You know, the guy we met..."

"On our date," he finishes off. Another silence falls between us, and my hands are shaking. He looks away from me. "Well, uh... Congratulations, I guess." He sounds hurt too. "I'm... I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I mumble quietly.

His eyebrows furrow together. "Who knew a lot could change in a year?" he remarks, still not looking at me.

"Who knew Arendelle had stupid laws?" I reply with a question. He smirks a little, but it quickly vanishes as quick as it came. I step off the platform I'm standing on and walk a little closer to him. I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I pause a meter away from him, not wanting to evade his personal space. "I'm sorry," I tell him. "I'm sorry for giving out to you before you left. I was just angry that you were leaving me. I was hurt."

"I understand," he admits. "I didn't like leaving. But I had to lead Pitch away from you. I didn't want him to hurt you. He's gone, for now, by the way."

"Jack," I say. Slowly, he looks up at me, his blue eyes shining brightly in the light. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He blinks, and then frowns. "Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He forces a grin, but in his eyes I see that he's hurt. "Anyway, I'm back for the next few months. I had to see you– uh, you all, I mean– again."

I smile. "It's nice to see you again!" I skip forward, and wrap my arms around him, closing my eyes tightly and enjoying the moment. His arms wrap tightly around me, and a shiver runs down my spine. We stay like that for a while, neither of us wanting to move apart.

"It's nice to see you too," he whispers in my ear. There's a little silence. "The dress... It, uh, it looks nice on you." I pull away but my hands rest on his shoulder, and his hands rest on my waist.

"Thanks," I reply. It's odd being so close to him again, and feeling the warmness inside, and the numbness on my skin where his hands rest. It's nice, actually, not odd. It's one of the best feelings I've felt since he left.

"Still not allowed to have fun?" he asks me.

I roll my eyes. "Joseph doesn't really like to have fun. He's so dull," I admit to him. He's not you, I want to say.

"Well, get ready, Elsa, because before your wedding, I'm going to make sure you have the best time of your life!" He ruffles my hair and I scowl at him.

He laughs, and pinches my cheek. "I've missed seeing your face around." I swat his hand away and grin up at him.

"I've missed you too," I reply, feeling relaxed again in his presence. Already, I feel happier now that he's here. Anna's right; I am way happier when Jack's around.

* * *

**sorry about the wait. I'm just so tired from school– too much drama tbh... *sigh* my eyes hurt. :( And so does my leg- I may have tore my ligaments. Yay. :( **

**so, ya. I'll reply to comments next week- I'm just exhausted this week and have no energy... Sorry. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys! That means the world to me! :) **

**reaching over two hundred reviews is awesome. I like seeing that so many people enjoy this! It truly makes me feel like I'm probably not as hopeless as I think I am :) **

**so, genuinely, from the bottom of my heart: thank you, and I love you all. **

**Stay awesome, and stay shipping Jelsa. #TeamJelsa xD **

**bye. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

I knew straight away that Jack's idea of fun was a little different to mine, so immediately I made sure that we had to agree on what we were going to do, and it all came down to one thing: ice skating. I can barely sustain my excitement as I ran to the ballroom, and closed the doors behind me. I had called Anna to come, and naturally she brought along Kristoff.

"Do you want me to, or do you...?" Jack asks as we stand in the centre of the room with all of the tables and chairs pushed up against the wall.

I grin at him. I still can't believe he's actually here. Part of me wants to punch him for leaving me, but the other part wants to hug him to death just for returning. "I've got this," I tell him. I stamp my foot down on the ground, and ice begins to spread out in every direction, until the ballroom becomes one giant ice rink.

"Impressive," Jack says. "But I reckon we should add-"

"Snow?" I finish off. He nods his head with a smirk, lifts up his staff and points it at the ceiling. Snow clouds form overhead and snow begins to flurry down on top of us.

"Exactly what I was thinking, El." He grins at me.

"How adorable," Anna exclaims gleefully. "But I would seriously appreciate it if you'd make me ice skates, Elsa!" She wobbles, grabbing onto Kristoff who steadies her. She gives him an embarrassed smile, while I point down at her shoes and create ice made ice skates.

I dash over to her and grab her hands. She yells as I drag her around the room. She begins to laugh, and so do I. Again, I finally feel free. I spin her around, and she holds tightly onto my hands, afraid I'll let her go. "Surely you've gotten better," I comment, as she slips on the ice. She brings me down with her and we both begin to laugh.

"Aw, come on Krissy. You know you want to hold my hands," Jack says teasingly to Kristoff.

"I can skate perfectly, thanks," Kristoff grumbles. "I've been working with ice my whole life, Frost. I don't need your help." Kristoff looks dreamily around the room, and I almost mimic him when he speaks, as he's said the same sentence so many times since I've known him. "I really like ice."

"Same here, buddy," Jack says ruffling his hair. Kristoff scowls at Jack who just laughs, and flies off of the ground, and onto his back. He lazily floats around, and I cross my arms over my chest.

I rush over to him. "We agreed to ice skating, not flying," I remind him. He just grins at me and closes his eyes. I narrow my eyes and grab his staff. His eyes open in alarm, and he scowls at me. "Feet. On the ground. Now," I say threateningly, holding the staff away from him.

"Wow, Elsa. You've changed." He tries to sound hurt, but fails miserably. "You play dirty now. Tsk, tsk." I raise an eyebrow at him expectantly and he chuckles, lowering his feet to the ground. "Can I have my staff back now, please?" He holds out his hand and I sigh, handing him back his staff.

Knowing his motives, I grab his hand. "Let's skate," I say, before he can float off the ground again.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." He mockingly bows at me an I roll my eyes. "Be warned: I'm the master at skating, though." He flashes me a grin before dashing off.

"Forgot to mention: so am I." I follow after him, the world blurring around me as I speed up to catch up with him. I feel steady on my feet (unlike Anna, of course), and I feel confident. The ice is apart of me. Of course, I did make it, so technically, it sort of is...

Jack stops suddenly and I bash into him, falling to the ground. I purse my lips and glare up at him. "Works every time," he says, reaching out his hand for me to take. I refuse his hand and help myself up, my cheeks reddening.

All of this time, waiting for Jack to return, I always imagined it would be awkward. I mean, he was the first person I openly had a crush on, and then he left, and when he returned I'm engaged to someone we met on our first date. How much more awkward can you get? But, no. It's not even a little awkward.

Well, I do have that longing in my stomach again, but it's not like I can act on it. Acting on it in the first place was a huge mistake. I knew as well as he did that things would never work out for us... But somewhere deep down I still wish it would somehow work out, that we can still have a chance of being together.

Surprised, I look away because I realise that we're just staring at one another. He looks away too, his cheeks turning pink. "I've missed you," he says, his voice nervous and a little higher than usual. "I... I thought you might never want to see me again for leaving. I'm sorry, by the way, about leaving. And... It's nice to see you again."

"I love having you around, Jack," I admit. "I'd never be mad at you. I understand why you had to leave. Arendelle was quiet without you." I smile at him when he looks at me.

"I can't believe you're marrying the creepy hand lover guy, though," he comments, making a disgusted face.

"His name is Joseph," I reply defensively. "And me neither. But I have no other choice, if I'm to keep the throne."

"Why not give it to Anna?"

"Because I would never put her through the hassle of being queen," I explain. "She's so happy, and I will not be the one to take away that happiness."

Jack tilts his head to the side, looking confused. "So, you'd rather marry someone you don't love and be miserable, so Anna will remain happy? Mortals are crazy."

"No we're not," I reply. "We're caring, that's all. And I'm not... Entirely miserable. Joseph isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"You don't love him, though," he remarks.

I stare at him for a few seconds before finally shaking my head. "No. I don't love him. I'm only twenty! I don't want to be married yet! It sucks a lot!"

He takes in a deep breath. "Well, if its any consolation: you'll make a beautiful bride." Then, he just dashes away, leaving me there on my own. He heads over to Anna and Kristoff, and begins bothering Kristoff again. I just stare at him in amazement; did he really sound both genuine and annoyed at the same time? He never ceases to amaze me, Jack Frost.

Maybe I was just imagining things and he's not annoyed. Maybe I'm just wishful thinking again, because I've missed him so much. Ugh, and that stupid longing in my stomach won't go away! God, I'm getting married in two months. I need to move on completely from Jack, because it'll never work.

I have to admit, though: I am way happier when he's around. I also get a lot of butterflies, and my heart begins to race. Perhaps it's time that I stood up against these laws; what's the point of marrying someone you don't love?

I frown. I'll never be able to stand against these laws. There's too many men for them, all against me. Maybe I should start praying to the Man in the Moon to make me immortal, just so I can be happy with Jack. Not just to be together, but to be friends. To have someone who understands around me forever.

There's a knock on the door, and we all turn to face it. Anna goes up to it and opens it. I feel disappointed when I see Joseph standing there. He looks around the room and shakes his head. "Elsa, dear, I thought we were past these silly games?" he asks.

I sigh, and I think of love allowing the ice to disappear. Joseph smiles at me and walks over to me, kissing me. I cringe, feeling suddenly very aware of Jack's presence. It feels like I'm cheating on him even though we aren't even together– it was just two kisses. That didn't make us an item, so I'm not cheating on him.

When I glance at him, he's looking away, pretending to admire the many paintings around the room. "Come now, I believe we should go to lunch." I purse my lips and loop my hand through his.

Of course, reality hit my like a ton of bricks, but what can you do? I look apologetically at Jack, but he simply just shrugs his shoulders as a response. He looks jealous, and it makes me feel bad.

Anna looks between Jack and I, looking tormented, and ready to strangle Joseph. He guides me out of the ballroom, and slams the door behind us.

I frown: time to put on an act for the town to see: I'm a young lady in love with my soon to be husband.

What lies.

I'm not in love with Joseph. I have feelings for Jack, not anyone else. I'm not going to say I'm in love, but I definitely have stronger feelings for him than I do for Joseph.

I feel suddenly determined; I don't care what I have to do, but somehow and someway, I'm going to change things around here. No one will know what hit them...

* * *

**Firstly, I want to apologize for this lame chapter... :) Secondly: I'M UPDATING AGAIN TOMORROW :D Double update because I'm sound out like that :) So, now to reply to those comments :D**

**Ishipjelsabecauseimajelsalover: Thanks :) My leg is okay-ish now. Still getting pains in it every now and then, though :/ Oh, yay! I like being in anyone's top anything! *parties* Thank you so much :') **

**fly1ngb34uty: Ha, school doesn't allow me to post so much, plus lots of stuDYING.. *sigh* sorry xD Thanks:)**

**praetorsgrace: Jeez, thanks :) **

**WhiteSheWolf17: #TeamJelsa for the win :) Hehe, we'll see what will happen, won't we :D And of course he'll be back soon :) Wouldn't be a proper FF without some classic drama, am I right? xD **

**NarniaFrozenMLPDivergentPercyJ: Okay, firstly: I am in like every single fandom you have in your username (except MLP) :D Awesome! :D Anyway... No I AM NOT OMG but thank you so much :) DON'T DIE PLEASE I TRY TO UPDATE ASAP BUT OMG DON'T DIE! _BREATHHHEEE_ xD Aha, I dunno, man. I just think too much.. :L ... Oh, god. *Dies* Thank you! I really appreciate that :) **

**huntress4455: Thanks for the review :)**

**Tearsofspirit: Thank you so much :) You'll have to wait a few chapters to find out.**

**TearsDrippingdown: Ah, sorry! Don't mean to make it sad, but it happens xD A lot xD Aw, thank you! :) **

**GuestFTG: *squeals with you* I KNOW YAY :D ... I know :( Thank you! Ugh.. School is the worst... :/ #TeamJelsa :D :D**

**Hedgewulf: Haha, she is not crazy at all :D **

**lizzieflores: Thank you so much :) Yeah, same here. I don't like writing them separated, but stuff happens :3 Thanks, again :) **

**latina: Thank you! :')**

**Crystalshard101: Oh, gosh! No... D: I'm dying here. Wow. Okay... I'm so grateful for that. Thank you! See, I'm so aksjdhsak I don't know how to respond to your comment! I'm basically just smiling like an idiot at my screen. It's actually shocking to me how many reveiws/follows/favs I'm getting. I never expected this much feedback for this lame story tbh! D: So, I'm just grateful all the time for the comments. Ohhh. Awesome theory I have ideas, but you'll have to wait to find out! :) Thanks :) **

**VeryBerry96: *cries* It really has shocked me, honestly! D: Aha, I still think it, but I promised myself to be more optimistic this year.. so, yeah xD Yesshhh.. That would be good, but I think I might keep Joseph around for a wee bit longer :) Haha, thanks :)**

**Dragowolf: With the wonderful world of fanfiction, anything is possible :D Agh, so much drama :P Ah, thank you! My leg isn't so sore rn, but it can still get painful at random times -_- :L Be grand, though. Thanks :) **

**mayemerald9: Aha, I hope so because I have never been in that situation, obviously :L Thank you :)**

**ELLE555: So do I! It's more fun to write, rather than them being apart, ya know? :) Hmm... So many possibilities with fanfiction! You'll have to wait and see what happens, I'm afraid :P Ha, twist coming up soon, brought to you by me :D I don't do any sports anymore! It's so weird not doing sports because I used to do sports nearly every night of the week (like, GAA sports: Hurling, Gaelic and also soccer swimming too), and when I didn't have training, I had matches. But school became too much, and I went into a really deep state of sadness because of bullying and such, so I began to give them all up because I lost interest in everything... But because of all the sports, and because I've injured my leg quite a few times, it goes into random states of pain, soo we reckon it's my ligaments... :| Thank you :) **

**Purpledreamer99: YOU'RE WELCOME BUT THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :') Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it! So have I when it comes to Jelsa, tbh. They're just so cute together, even if they were only a bromance. I just like them being _with_ each other, no matter in what way. It would be class if they did! I'd def watch it! Agh.. Too bad they're both different companies -_- Oh, you'll have to see, I'm afraid ;D It would, though! But I suppose it's kind of like how most girls by 16 used to be married and pregnant, or whatever! I'm just glad they changed Irish traditions from hundreds/thousands years ago, where a girl was given to a man if he had lots of cattle. _LAMMMMEEE. _No! NO! So have I, so don't worry about it xD Thank you! Aha, if it is my ligaments, then it truly does suck.. D: It's so bloody painful. :/**

**samredlamb7: Glad you like it :D**

**Elentiya: I have that wish too... xD Ha, thanks for the review :P**

**histobe: I have plans... So many possibilities of what might happen! You'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid xD Ya... I can't imagine Jack ever getting married, tbh. I mean, I can see him being in serious relationships... but not marriage, ya know? So, ya. I agree! :P Hm, still unsure about immortalizing her, but I also don't want her not to be with him... so... _CONFLICTION :P xD _Thanks for the review :D**

**Guest: I hate/love feels xD**

**Jelsa Fan: Yay! :D But ya.. I want to write this all the time, but school.. I feel your pain! :/**

**Smiley: Hm... No. Not Hans, definitely not! :P Oh! No! Don't worry about it, seriously! It's okay! Thanks! :) **

**KaizokuEllie: I like tension. Tension should be my middle name! That, or perhaps DRAMA. I dunno. Maybe both :D Aha, sorry about this chapter, though! It's pretty lame because I have something planned for the next chapter, blah blah! xD Sorry :P Thank you! :D**

**newwriter24: AKSJDHKASJDH I love all the songs from the Lion King movies D: Agh! You just made it more feely for me! :L hahaha im not gonna cry either *sobs* You're welcome! :) **

**Magiclover93: Thank you! :)**

**titan616: Ah, I really like Anna and Jack moments because I can see them being really good friends. I dunno.. It just seems fitting, because they've both felt so alone yet remain completely optimistic.. :) As for Jelsa moments... That just gives me feels, tbh :D I've seen some amazing fanart and I'm like ksajdhsakdj. Thank you! :D**

**tTeamJelsa: Aw, thank you! :) **

**Ea-san: Agh! Sorry for the wait :P**

**FragilexDesires: yay! I'm glad you're happy with his POV :) Oh, gosh! :) You must like it *sobs* That's appreciated :D I love darkness and complications in stories. I hate when it's all simple and la-di-da. Ya know? :) Thanks :)**

**JoPogirlskickass: thanks :)**

**Migoreng: It's not.. :) Elsa was being sarcastic :) Yesh! I love Chris Pine so much :D wkdjqwkjd especially in Princess Diaries 2 because he's so aksjdhkasjd... Ya know? xD ha ha :) Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

Whew... Finally got through that! :D Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback as always :) It means a lot to me, of course! School... ugh. Such a bore... *sigh* TOO MUCH STUDY NEEDS TO BE DONE MY MOCKS ARE COMING UP SOON! D: Which also means practicals and Irish orals... wljdslasdk. We were practicing Irish orals, and I have really bad anxiety, and my friend had text me because I was out saying that we had orals IN FRONT OF THE CLASS on Thursday, and I had three panic attacks. Turns out it wasn't in front of the class and only in front of the teacher, much to my relief. I hate talking in front of people... :(

Sorry, I just rambled on up there :L

Apologies about the short chapter but I have something planned for the next chapter *drum roll* MORE TWISTS TO BE EXPECTED MY WONDERFUL READERS :D I just wanted to throw in a chapter of Jack and Elsa being happy before... I did stuff... ;)

Anyway: Slán le grá :)


	16. Chapter 16

Walking outside we are met with chaos. Two guardsmen stood holding back a peasant man, with greasy black hair to his shoulders. This man clearly lives on the outskirts of the town, but still lives inside the boundaries of the land I rule. His eyes are wild with panic, and he's determined to get through.

His eyes meet mine, and they widen. "Your majesty-" his voice is raspy, and almost tired sounding.

"Let him come forth," I tell the guardsmen. They stand back at my order, but their eyes never leave the man. He steps forward.

"Queen Elsa, I have nowhere else to go to," the peasant man explains, bowing before me. "It's my daughter. She... There is something terribly wrong with her, and if I may ask of you, can a doctor from the town next over come to see her? It's urgent– she's as pale as the snow you make. I don't know what to do."

I stare at the man- it's not the first time a doctor from the next town over has been requested. Doctor Young is one of the best in the country, from what I hear, but he is rarely asked for. Only for emergencies, which I must confirm myself.

Joseph walks to the man and places a hand on his shoulder gently. "Bring us to your daughter, sir."

We ride behind the man on horses, heading to the poorer parts of Arendelle. It's sad how often this part of town is ignored and neglected, and I feel guilt rising up in me. Often times I've ignored this part of town. I think back to only a little while ago when I was having fun with Jack, Anna and Kristoff. It's scary how easily I can forget my duties in those times.

It's obvious though that Arendelle needs me. I am needed to do deeds like this; to look at sick children and decide whether or not to bring in the doctor to check them. Our town is popular, though, and Doctor Young never refuses an order from us. But to go into a home and decide is hard; the fate of that person, child or adult, is in my hands until further notice. What if I decide that child isn't sick enough to get in a professional, and the child worsens and dies?

It's happened before in the kingdom, and it will happen again.

For the moment, though, marriage, and Jack are out of my head and my only concern is the child.

The house they live in is small, and the wood looks like it's beginning to rot. The floor beneath me creaks as the man leads us into his home. It smells of rot and mildew, and is almost overwhelming.

He leads us down a narrow hall and into a bedroom. At first I don't see anything, as it's dark and cloth covers the window, blocking out the sun. A small candle dimly lights the room; but then I see her, huddled in the corner, tears streaming down her chubby, red cheeks.

"She hasn't slept, she hasn't eaten, and she's stayed there for days, just crying and often times screaming, queen," the man says. He doesn't rush forward to his daughter, and is clearly keeping his distance. His voice lowers as he speaks again. "I even though' it were an exorcist, m'lady. So, I brought the priest in. He claims it's not what's wrong with her... I was hoping she'd talk to you if you asked. You are the queen after all."

I hesitantly walk forward to the little girl. She barely seems to recognise my presence until I kneel before her. Her brown eyes stare into mine. "What is your name?" I ask her softly.

"Tessa," she responds barely audibly. She sniffles, and I see how tired she looks.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" She looks about ten or eleven, and I wonder again what's wrong with her. It's not common for a child of this age to be struggling to sleep.

Her eyes water, and she doesn't say a word. She looks terrified and I become anxious. "Tessa, you must tell me. I might be able to help you. Don't you want to sleep again?" She nods her head tersely, and it's a few minutes before she finally manages to reply to me.

"I see dark things when I close my eyes to sleep. Shadows trapping me, monsters ripping me limb from limb. Screams, horrible, awful screams in my head. I'm not sick, Queen Elsa. But I can't stop seeing these terrible images and sounds. I hear whispers all the time coming from the shadows." Her breathing becomes rapid. "And sometimes I see a man. But he's not a real man. I see him, and I hear him, laughing. Laughing at me for being scared." Tears fall down her cheeks and she wipes them away quickly. "Am.. Am I just going crazy?"

The room feels as though it became colder, and a chill settles down upon me causing me to shiver. I look away from the girls gaze, feeling scared. "No. No, you're not crazy," I whisper. "I can help you." I stand up and run from the room, and out the door. Joseph runs after me and so does the girls father. I mount my horse, and the both of them look up at me confused.

"Where are you going?" Joseph asks me.

"I'm getting the girl help," I simply reply, before pressing my knees into the horses side. She gallops forward, and soon Joseph, the man, and the house are just tiny dots behind me.

I ride back to the castle, and I'm off the horse before she comes to a complete stop. I run into the castle, and it's awhile before I meet Anna. To my absolute relief, Jack is still with her. I run to him and he stands when he sees the alarm on my face. "I need Sandy," I tell him.

"Now?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod my head quickly, feeling impatient. "It's an emergency!" I reply. "Please, please, go get him now." I hesitate, and then I add on: "He's back."

Jack's eyes flash with anger and determination, and doesn't need any more of an explanation before he's flying out a window. I watch him before turning to Anna when I can no longer see him. She's looking at me confused.

So, I explain to her about Pitch Black, and how the little child is being effected by his presence. I tell her about how he came to me for my power, which is why Jack had left: to lead him away from me to keep me safe.

"Oh. Can't we punch him?" she asks me. "It worked with Hans."

"He isn't like a mortal, Anna," I snap. "He has dark powers. He can see into your mind, and twist you. He made my memories begin to fade. Remember? He's back again, now." I inhale deeply. "If Jack tries to leave again, please help me convince him to stay?"

"Of course," she replies. "If this guy wants you, then he'll have to go through me." She purses her lips, her expression darkening. "Can he be stopped?"

"I.. I'm not sure. He's immortal, after all," I admit. "But I believe he can be restrained, if not killed. It's all I can hope for." I feel anger well up inside me, threatening to burst out of me. I want to scream- I even want to punch something I feel so frustrated. "He's punishing little children, now. He is a man of nothing but absolute evil."

"Jack!"

Anna points behind me and I turn to see him just as he enters through the window. A small golden man flies in after him, and I let out a shaky breath of relief. "Sandy," I exhale, feeling somewhat calmer than before. Perhaps, though, that's because Jack's here now. I do feel a little better when he's with me. "A little girl is having nightmares– horrid ones that are terrifying her. She can't eat, or sleep because of them. It's Pitch Black that's doing this to her. She told me she often sees a man, who's laughing at her. It's gotta be pitch."

I feel so exhilarated, that Jack places a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I feel a whole lot calmer. "You have to go to her and help her sleep peacefully," I say. I frown. "I mean, will you please go to her? Her father is worried, and she looks like death."

Sandy bows his head at me and I close my eyes feeling relieved. He leaves through the window again, and I know that Sandy will find her. Maybe he even knows already, as he didn't seem too surprised. Or maybe this isn't the first time Pitch Black has made nightmares for people. How's he doing it? How is he able to mix up Sandy's sand and make them into nightmares?

I brush a strand of hair out of my face. "You know, I reckon you'd make a good Guardian, El," Jack says. "You're good under pressure, and I'm going to guess you're good with children-"

"No I'm not," I interrupt. "Not just children, though. I'm not good with people in general." His hand is still on my shoulder, which has become numb now from his touch, and he seems to realise that his hand is still there, as he lowers it to his side awkwardly.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then I see his eyes quickly glance to Anna and he decides against it.

I hear noise coming up towards us, and I whirl around to see Joseph running lightly up to us. I hear Jack groan a little, and Anna does too. "This guy again?" Jack asks her when he thinks I can't hear him.

"Elsa! Why did you run off?" Joseph asks. "You said you'd get that man help– he is a man loyal to his queen and you just run away without helping! That's not how a queen should act. It's betrayal to your people."

My face grows hot with anger. "I've been queen longer than you've been known by the noblemen, mr Monroe, so I would hold my tongue where it is due," I hiss. I point at him, not quite feeling calm yet. He looks at my finger cautiously, and his face grows pale. "And also, I have sent help to that man. I can guarantee that by tonight she will be fast asleep, and will feel much better from now on. Lastly, don't you dare tell me how a queen should act. I have been putting on an act for the kingdom all my life. I know damn well how a queen should act, and you do best to remember that!"

I'm breathing heavily, my anger growing more and more by the second. I mockingly bow to him. "Now, excuse me, _dear_, I am heading to my bed where I don't want to be disturbed." I whirl around, feeling like I've finally accomplished something, and stormed to my bedroom.

I don't slam my door straight away and wait patiently for Jack to join me like I know he will. It takes him less than a minute to enter into my room, before I slam my door loudly. I hear it echo through the halls, but I don't care. I'm still not calm, so Jack let's me calm and doesn't say a word. When I unbutton my royal robes, I throw myself onto the bed feeling somewhat hollow inside.

Wonderful! I just shouted at the guy I'm supposed to be marrying. Maybe I overreacted, but I'm so tired of this act. I don't want to marry him!

"What have I done?" I exclaim into my pillow. I sigh and turn over on my bed, staring up at the white painted ceiling. My view is blocked by Jack when he flies above me.

"You just yelled at your fiancée," he reminds me with a grin.

I narrow my eyes at him, but his grin doesn't fade. "What're you so happy about?"

"I like seeing how much you love Joseph," he replies jokingly. "It warms my heart."

"You have a heart of ice," I grumble, turning over on my bed so I don't have to look at him anymore. I hear him laugh.

"So do you, I'm afraid," he jokes. "But my heart can be warmed. Can yours?" He sits down on the chair so that I can see him again.

My face grows hot when he asks me that, and I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe it's because I feel warm inside every time he touches me. Perhaps that's the definition of my heart being warmed. I wasn't going to say that to him, though; I'm getting married in four months, after all. So, I don't say anything and sit up on my bed.

"I get frustrated around him," I explain to Jack, hugging my chest. "He always expects me to be a certain way. It's like he's trying to change me."

"Don't change," Jack says. "I like you the way you are."

I try to suppress a smile, but I fail. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Not too bad, eh?" Jack jokes. "I can work with that." His face grows serious again. "But seriously, you need to do something about this marriage thing. I don't like how it's making you." He scratches the back of his neck uncertainly. "You're kind of like me– you don't want to be tied down all the time. Which is why I'd never become a guardian; too many responsibilities. You have a pile load of those. No wonder you want to escape all of this."

I make a face. "It's not always bad," I admit. "But even when it's not not bad, it's still not great. It's not me. Sometimes I wish I was never born into royalty." I huff, unfolding my arms and lying lengthways across my bed, my feet dangling off of the edge. "Sometimes I wish I never got these powers so I don't have to deal with Pitch Black."

"Sometimes I wish I was never immortal," Jack tells me. "It gets a little lonely." Jack sits next to me on the bed. "Well, it was lonely until I met you." He pokes me in the stomach, and I slap his hand away causing him to laugh. He lies down next to me, his hands folded behind his head. "Meeting you was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I look at him, feeling strong emotions run through me. All I want to do is wrap my arms around him and lie there until I fall asleep. I'm afraid that I'll scare him off. I can tell he's been a bit off since he found out I'm getting married.

"Jack, meeting you is the best thing that's happened me," I whisper. He looks at me and my heart speeds up. Again. It does that way too much when he's with me. I decide that Jack and I don't have much time together, so I inch closer to him.

"You know, if you want to cuddle with me, you could always ask." Without looking at him I know he's smirking. My cheeks go red, and I stop and turn away from him. "Aw, no. Elsa-" he laughs. "I'm only messing with you." I don't respond, feeling too embarrassed. "You're so awkward, it's cute." My stomach flutters at this. "If it's any consolation, I'm just as awkward." He pokes me but I squirm and he sighs. God, it's hot in here. My cheeks are still burning.

What was I thinking? I'm really not good with people. I gasp out in surprise when arms wrap around me. "Fine. Ignore me all you want. But you know you're enjoying this." I make a face which causes him to chuckle. "You're also way too easy to embarrass." His lips brush the tip of my ear and a shiver runs down my spine.

I relax in his arms. The sun's only setting, but I feel exhausted after today's events. "Do you sleep?" I ask him, my eyes slowly closing.

"I don't need to," he tells me.

"You should try to," I mumble. "It's nice to escape sometimes. You've been dealing with Pitch for awhile now. I think you need an escape."

"Mm. That'd be nice... To escape," he says softly into my ear. I feel his eyelashes brush behind my ear and I know he's closed his eyes. Smiling, I allow myself to fall asleep feeling much calmer with Jack here, and his arms around me.

I never want him to let me go.

* * *

**Whoa... _that feedback tho... omg._**

**Newwriter24: Ha, thanks... xD Aw... Man... I am so awfully sorry, but I haven't read a single Jelsa fanfic D: I probably won't either until after I'm done writing this because I find if I read another fanfic it'll just make me jekfdk with my own _BUT PLEASE PLEASE REMIND ME WHEN I'M FINISHED THIS STORY BECAUSE I'LL DEF GO READ IT THEN, PLEASE? _Thank you!:)**

**static1218: Ha, sorry about that xD Updating is hard when you have stupid school xD :P **

**Ishipjelsabecauseimajelsalover: Ha, I'm not that great D: But bless you! :) **

**Tearsofspirit: Thank you! **

**Animelover56348: Haha, I would be a disobedient queen too! :L Ohhh... I'll help stick it somewhere with you! :P Ha, thank you!:)**

**Kagirina: IKR? :)**

**Pirulina: Agh, and then Elsa looking between Jack and Joseph and then turning and running to Jack and ajdfhakfjh what have you done to my feels? D: ha ha**

**WhiteSheWolf17: Aw, jeez, thanks! D: At the beginning it was awful because I was a tad bit indecisive about what tense to write it in.. I have to go back and change the first few chapters, but anyyywaaaayyyy... Thank you! I'm truly happy you like it :) It means a lot to me tbh :D Ha, someone always has to ruin it ;D But thank you again! Your comment has me smiling rn :) **

**titan616: Exactly! So, because she doesn't know much about the law she's not going to doubt it, but perhaps just question it. She's probably unsure of what'll happen if she denies to marry- and on the council I'm pretty sure there's quite a few men, and seeing as the time period Frozen is set in (1800's) it was always men who were the ones who had power. So, seeing as she's the only ruler, men will surely object to it. Especially if it's all men on the council, so, blah, blah. I'm babbling on xD Elsa wouldn't turn anyone to ice- it's her nightmare! D: Aha, but same here xD Yes! She should. We shall see what happens to Elsa ;D YESS! You got it! I was trying hard to make Joseph and Jack opposites- yet, I still want Joseph to be caring because he's not the antagonist of this story... :) I'm sure Elsa would LOVE to marry Olaf.. ha ha xD**

**G.N. Took-Baggins: Thanks:)**

**NarniaFrozenMLPDivergentPercyJ: YEs! My favourite ones are Percy Jackson *Boos movie which sucks*, and Frozen. I'm so excited for Divergent to come out as a movie though! The books were amazing! :) Ha, we so are though ;D Ha, you'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid! Thank you!:)**

**MikiFubuki: I have ideas which will commence in later chapters :D Ha, thank you!:)**

**Lizzieflores18: Ya, he's Jack's opposite, which I was hoping to get across :D I like them interacting too :) **

**ELLE555: ... My evil radiates a tad bit too much xD I like darkness way more than I should, but oh, well :D Yes! I have updated as promised :D Oh. Ya. I've been bullied since I was a kid. It's stopped this year, but it's kind of a little bit too late as it's already effected me a lot. Like, I now suffer with anxiety and bad states of depression too because of it. Bullying isn't cool, and which is why I find it hard to accept compliments from people on this and in real life. I also try my hardest to be kind to everyone. I don't want anyone ever to go through what I did. Ha, I'm still slim enough :) It's only been in recent years I've given them up. Wish I never gave up Gaelic as it's my favourite sport- but I'm going to be doing 5k jogs/walks as many nights as I can :) **

**Starry: Ah, I see you've caught up! I enjoyed reading your reviews :) Yeah... It sucks :( Anyway, ha, she does xD Thank you! :) **

**Guest: xD Yes they do! Ha, thanks :D**

**Twinsies: Thanks for all the reviews :D I shall update again next Saturday :D **

**CrystalShard101: Oh, jeez alsjkdhaskj! D: I'm so happy you like it, and I'm really grateful too ! :') I know.. *sigh* Everyone says it to me, but I really find it hard to be all like: OH YEAH I AM PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER AND MYSELF.. But honestly I am somewhat proud of this story! I've never had such a great feedback and it makes me all alskdjsal sometimes :) Ah, sorry about that! D: Ha, go to sleep! Sleep is good! :DOmg! I thought of Olaf saying *some people are worth melting for* :D :D Aw, thank you! :D I don't want to get rid of you- bless you! Thank you so much! :) **

**Dragowolf: Yeah, that's what I was thinking as well D: I hate that they used to have arranged marriages. It must have sucked so bad :/ Aha, I doubt it'll be historically accurate xD I don't know much about the culture Elsa and Anna are from- I suck at European history even if I am European xD I gave up history two years ago in school so my history ain't good xD :P Aha, I say Anna's on the verge of strangling Joseph for sure ;) We'll get Jack to hold him down (but seeing as Joseph doesn't believe... GAH. WHO CARES? jACK'LL HOLD HIM DOWN SOMEHOW) xD **

**VeryBerry96: YOU WERE CORRECT! :D Hm, I'm not too sure, because sometimes people review multiple times if they've only started the story- I'm gonna guess for this chapter I got over thirty, but all together since the last chapter I've probably got sixty something? (before the last one I had 249- woke up with over 300, and chapter 15 got me up to 313 reviews... I'm bad at math D: ) . xD OKAY OKAY I GUESS I'M NOT AS BAD AS I THINK I AM PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D: *hides under covers with my Jack Frost toy I got from McDonald's* Haha, I have ideas that you'll never guess xD I think everyone is gonna be shocked about what happens tbh :D Agh. I've had to do it multiple times since first year! I'm just relieved I'm in sixth year D: Thank you! :D**

**KaizokuEllie: AGH I AM SORRY! *hands water to reduce acid in throat* I just love Jelsa way more than I should xD**

**Guest: More chapters yay :D**

**Jelsa Fan: (Okaaayyy... I'm confused because I now have TWO reviewers called Jelsa Fan unless you decided to go back and read all the chapters again- this is the one who's been reading this for awhile): I'm happy you found it touching! :) Mm. I agree- something's gotta change, I say xD Thank you! :D**

**Jelsa Fan: (other one.. Agh! Confusing!) : don't worry! You only had to wait a few hours xD Now you'll have to wait a week- sorry xD Ha, thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like the story :) **

**GuestFTG: Thanks :) **

**JuannahBee36: Oh, gosh! I'm flattered you think so! :) **

**PraetorsGrace: Ha, thank you! :) **

**rosenaz: aw, thank you! I'm grateful you like it :) Oh, god! I do say 'reckon' a lot. Even in real life _omg_ I need to stop D:**

* * *

Okay.. Went to bed with 249 comments, woke to over 300... Now I have 313... _WTF?!_ Guys, I'm just so... wow. I can't. Every time I receive a new review, or a new favourite, or a new follower I'm truly shocked! I'm just like: WHHHAATTT? Why do these people _like_ this?_ I made it_! D: But, seriously! Thank you all so much! All of this is making me so happy, and it's making me feel more sure of myself, because there's so many wonderful, greater fanfics with Jelsa out there, and the fact that this is rising rapidly... It just makes my day. You guys just keep me motivated, and I cannot thank you enough for the support! :)

Agh. I'm an overemotional person- sorry!  
OMG I THOUGHT OF A WONDERFUL PLOT TWIST WHILE REPLYING TO COMMENTS AND OMG I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO IT BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY UNEXPECTED SO I'M JUST LIKE AKSDHKASJD. :D

Bye, guys! :)

**all rights go to dreamworks and Disney**


	17. Chapter 17

"Elsa. Pst. Elsa."

"Mm," I moan, keeping my eyes closed. Something is wrapped around me firmly– but what, again? I'm too tired to remember.

"Elsa, wake up!" I open one of my eyes, and everything comes back to me– the little girl, Pitch... And Jack has his arms around me. Red and blue blur in front of me until my eyes return to focus and I realise it's Anna. Her eyes are wide and are sparkling, and she's grinning from ear to ear at me.

"What?" I mumble half asleep.

She lets out a delighted giggle. "You and Jack are so cute!" she exclaims in a hushed whisper. I try to wriggle out of Jack's grasp, but it seemed to only make him hold on tighter. I purse my lips- he is so awake. "Stop denying it– you are so in love with Jack."

My cheeks flush, and Jack's grip loosens on me. Of course. I untangle myself from him– which is quite difficult seeing as our legs are tangled together, and his arms are around me.

"I'm not in love with Jack," I say stubbornly.

Anna pulls a face. "Why won't you just admit you're in love?" she asks me. "You two are so cute together." She looks between the two of us in adoration, and I roll my eyes. She's like a child at Christmas, except she's like that all the time.

"Anna!" I snap. She looks innocently at me and my expression softens. "I'm _not_ in love with anyone."

"You're certainly not in love with Joseph, that's for sure," she grumbles. "I hate the stupid laws. Hey! The council are having a meeting today. Why don't you crash it and say you're not getting married to Joseph?"

"Because the council consists of only men, and who truly runs things around here, Anna?"

She glowers at me, and folds her arms angrily. "Men," she replies.

"Sadly, it's true," I reply sighing. "I bet Eugene only made that law up because the council refused to see a lady rule the land by herself. Why are men so afraid of us?"

"Because they know we'd do better than them," Anna says with a smile.

I smile at her and nod my head. "Exactly," I agree. My smile fades. "But a law is a law, even if it's just a demeaning law. Maybe I'll grow to love Joseph someday." I look at Jack who still has his eyes closed– I know he's not sleeping, but he looks so peaceful, and all I want to do is brush the strand of hair away from his eyes. He's so interesting, even when he's just lying there.

Everything about him draws me to him. Mostly, though, I think it's just our understanding of one another that draws us together. Sure, we have the same powers, which is cool... But we've both shared the burdens they come with. We've both felt agonising loneliness.

My stomach flutters as I gaze at him, and I shake my head. I can't be in love with Jack. If I admit that I'm in love with him, it'll just get horrible because we can't be with one another. So, even if I am, there's no reason to admit to it.

I wonder... Would he ever fall in love with me too?

My eyes widen at my own thoughts. Did I just say _too_? My heart races, and my cheeks burn red. Am I in love with Jack? I think of how lonely I felt after he left, and I think of the joy and relief that flooded through me when he returned. I close my eyes and remember our kiss. How soft his lips were, and the heat that erupted inside of me, and the way his arms felt around me...

I let out a sweet sigh, relishing the memories.

My stomach twists, and I open my eyes. My feelings for Jack are indescribable. Even I can't put two and two together inside my own head.

"No you won't," Anna says cutting me off from my thoughts. "You'll never love someone you're forced to marry. You'll resent him. I think you already do. Plus, have you seen the way Jack looks at you? I think he's in love with you too." Anna sighs dreamily. "He looks at you the way dad looked at mum."

I just stare at her, not saying a word. Slowly, my eyes travel to Jack. His cheeks are pink, but still he keeps his eyes firmly shut.

"That's not..." I begin. I let out a little cough. "I think your imagination is running away with you, Anna." I shake my head, but inside I feel light. "I mean..." She gives me a look and I trail off.

"Why are you in denial? You two were cuddling!" she reminds me. "Next thing you know you'll be kissing and being romantic with one another, and..." She trails off with a sigh, thinking about Jack and I.

I notice Jack's mouth twitches when she mentions kissing– he's trying to suppress a smirk. If Anna knew we had kissed, twice, already, I think she'd just die of happiness. I swear, she wants us to be together way too much. Too bad being together isn't much of a possibility with our situation.

I glance out the window and I see the moon is high in the sky, shining in on us. "Anna, what time is it?" I ask her. I look at her and realise she's in her nightdress.

"Um... Two-ish?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking that you are finally in love. Now I just have to get you to admit it!" She claps her hands determinedly, and Jack jerks. His eye open and I grin down at him.

"Oh! God. Sorry, Jack," Anna apologises. "Didn't mean to wake you!"

Jack laughs lightly, sitting up and nervously rubs the back of his head. "Ha, oh. No problem." He gives her a reassuring smile. "I was just taking a nap. Ya. Sleep. It's great." His words are rushed, and both Anna and I raise an eyebrow at him. He's nervous, I realise. He stumbles off the bed, his cheeks turning bright red. "Nice night, eh?"

Anna gives me a look, before looking at Jack in concern. "Are you okay?" she asks him slowly.

"Yeah. Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. "Just feeling refreshed after that nap, that's all." He ends with a nervous chuckle. Anna looks at me again and I just shrug my shoulders.

She narrows her eyes suspiciously at him, and he simply gives her a small smile. "Okay, I guess," she mumbles softly. "Anyway, sorry for waking you two up." She stands up and heads to the door. Before she leaves she turns back to us. "Go back to doing what you two were doing before I came in." She sighs. "It was so cute," I hear her chime before she closes the door behind her.

I awkwardly look back to Jack and he looks to me– then, we both burst out laughing. "Sorry about Anna," I say seriously. His smile wavers. "She's so delusional sometimes. She just... She hopes for me, you see. She feels bad that she's with someone she loves and I'm not." My cheeks are burning. "She's just worried about me. She even offered to take the role as queen so I won't have to marry Joseph."

"You should let her," Jack replies. He purposely avoids my gaze, and I can see in the moonlight that his cheeks are pink. He crosses his arms across his chest, and rolls on the ball of his feet. "I don't want to see you miserable, El."

I smile softly at him, my chest warming from his thoughtfulness towards me. "I don't mind, Jack." He finally looks at me and I sigh. "Fine. Okay, I do mind. It's annoying. But I will make a stand. I... I... Oh." A flicker of gold catches my eye and I look out the window to see gold sand streaming past my window. I stare in awe, captivated by the beauty.

Jack smiles and walks over to me. I stare up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Come on. I think you need to take a break for awhile." He takes my hand and guides me out to the balcony. Daringly, I touch the sand with my hand and it transforms into a snowflake. I take a sharp intake of breath, and watch as the golden snowflake flutters around my head. "Come on. There's a windowsill we can sit on," he tells me. "It's a much better view."

My head rushes as Jack turns around. He wants me to fly with him again– it's been almost a year since the last time. Excited, I climb onto his back, my heart sending tremors through my body. Jack jumps up, and we fly.

He takes us to a high up place– almost to the roof of the castle. My heart is leaping as I look down, seeing the ground a dizzyingly long way below us. Jack lets me off first, and helps me sit so that I won't fall to my death– although, I do like to think that if I were to fall, he'd catch me.

I know the room we're outside of- the library. It was my father's most favourite place in the castle, and it was a place Anna and I rarely visited. It brought back painful, but also wonderful, memories of sitting on fathers lap and him telling us stories while mother hummed a tune softly while sewing on the chair next to the three of us. Sometimes, I can still hear her voice, and the cackling of the fire we sat in front of, and I can recall faintly the sound of my fathers laughter echoing through the room.

My eyes begin to sting, and I quickly blink. Why do these memories have to make me so emotional? I suppose everything's a little upside down right now, though.

Jack sits next to me and we stare down at Arendelle below us. I look down for awhile, but then I look up at the moon.

"Do you think the Man in the Moon would ever consider making me immortal?" I ask him, breaking the silence between us.

He looks up at the moon too, and sighs deeply. "I don't know," he admits. "I don't even know why I was chosen. There's so many immortals out there– I have yet to see a leprechaun. No such luck finding them at the end of the rainbow." He purses his lips at this, but then continues on. "I don't know how he works, if I'm being honest. He hasn't talked to me since he chose me, and all he told me was my name."

"I wonder how you became immortal."

Jack looks at me bewildered. "I've.. I've always been Jack Frost. Immortal. I was nothing before it, and this is all I'll ever be."

"So, he makes you?" I wonder.

Jack looks thoroughly confused as he thinks this over. "You know, I've never even bothered to wonder." He grins at me. "You're asking the wrong immortal, El. I'd say Tooth would know more than me." He frowns. "I'd say any other immortal would know more than me."

"It's just so strange," I whisper. "You're all figures of myth, and you're all real. It's so amazing."

"You're still not used to the fact that we're real, are you?" He laughs at me.

I make a face. "No. Definitely not," I answer with a smile. "I don't think I'll ever be truly used to it." I look at him and he looks at me. Our faces are merely inches apart, and I can feel his breath on my face. "But I'm glad you are real." My voice is barely a squeak.

Jack closes his eyes, and then sits up straight with his eyebrows furrowed. I exhale, letting go of a breath I had been holding. I feel disappointed. For a second I thought he might have... But, of course not. He wouldn't kiss me when I'm going to be married in four months.

He purposely looks away from me, and I feel my stomach twist. We sit there for awhile, until my eyelids feel heavy, and my head is resting on his shoulder.

"You sleepy?" he asks quietly, shaking his shoulder that I'm resting on. I flick his arm and he chuckles.

Despite the fact that my eyes are closed, I shake my head. "No," I mumble sleepily.

He softly laughs, then lifts my head up. He twists so that he's flying in front of me, and then, much to my surprise, he places a hand under my legs, and around my back, picking me up bridal style.

"You're a terrible liar," he jokes.

"I know," I say. He lands down, and opens the balcony door awkwardly whilst still holding onto me.

The screams that echo through to me are enough to make my eyes snap open.

"Anna," I gasp.

* * *

**Pirulina: No. Not that... :) But nice guess, and it would be a good idea. Maybe some chapter in the future will have something like that. Not the plot twist, though xD Thank you!:)**

**newwriter24: Eh, I might remember :) I usually remember things like that xD ha thanks :)**

**Elsaba: You're fine! I just got a tad bit confused... I wasn't sure if you were the same person or not O.O xD**

**Ishipjelsabecauseimajelsashipper: ajsdhsjasdh Thank you!D: that means a lot to me:)**

**Jelsa123: Ah, yes :) Had to bring him back sometime :P I love teasing in relationships! I think it's just so damn cute ajefdhksjfh. Ah! Omg! You deserve to be happy! Keep smiling! Thank you so much!**

**Smiley: Yeah... I wanted to write this for ages before I finally did... Like, I started out with small ideas, and as I write each chapter, something else clicks into my mind, ya know? So, it's not like I have EVERYTHING perfectly planned out... Just a spark to ignite the idea. :) Thank you so much! Ya, I like that bit too :) **

**Praetorsgrace: Ah, stop! No it's not! I'm sure there's waaaayyy better ones out there D: Agh. No. Stopppppp... I can't. I'm squealing! Thank you asidlasd that really, really means a lot to me! Bless you! D:**

**WhiteShewolf17: I'm glad I made your night :') **

**Starry: ... That seems like something I would do... Are you me from a different country? OMG...! :P I shall continue writing, as always :) I'll try not to :) Thanks:)**

**LloydandNya4Ever: I shall :D**

**Twinsies: Hmm... You'll just have to wait and see what happens! :P They so do, though :D Thanks:)**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: He can be.. :) Thank you and bless you too :) **

**ThePandanator: I know what you mean! I'm the same when I read FF's with my OTPs or my favourite characters together.. :) Ya same :P **

**Tears of a Spirit: haha that'd be a good idea xD It shall be the worst wedding in all of Arendelle history! :P **

**static1218: YEs! Thank you for sympathizing with Joseph! Everyone else just absolutely detests him! D: Where as in I actually like Joseph, personally xD But, I'm conflicted as always.. xD No! Don't go into withdrawal! xD**

**Awesome101: That's a fair lot of reading! Hats off to you, my friend :O Thank you so much! :) **

**Jelly Princess: ah. I kind of gave a reason in this chapter, which obviously should have been explained two chapters ago... But the council and all that.. PLus, back in those days it would be more likely for a man to rule, rather than a woman. So... Ya... xD Sadly, queens can't always do what they want... :( Anyway, thank you! :) **

**CrystalShard101: I always end up writing these at midnight too when I'm bored during the week.. Like, I had this finished by Wednesday... But... Decided to wait until Saturday to update it because I love being a torment :P I love it when you review! That makes me happy... That makes me REALLY happy :) Ya, but thank you! :) Even though I knock myself down, I truly am grateful for each comment! Lately I've started to become more confident, even in my music (or so my music teacher tells me...). I've just been down a lot the last few weeks, but I'm slowly kind of coming out of that :) Whenever you comment, you make a 16 year old Irish girl way too happy! :) Honestly, comments like yours just make me smile like a fool :) Well, I'm a huge fan of PJ... :D My Tumblr is basically just PJ... D: I have too many feelings for Percy Jackson xD I dunno... Because I'd say do Percy Jackson, because it's the only thing I know about that you've mentioned, so... That would just be a personal answer. Go with what you enjoy the most :) And yeah, I will try check it out, although I don't read much FF's, if I'm being honest xD**

**seDrakonkill: *puts hands up, frightened* I WON'T END IT DON'T HURT ME AGH. Ahh.. Kristanna! I adore them and I have lacked in adding them in much D: My bad :P **

**CoN-Frozen-MLP-ROTG-DIA-PercyJ: I didn't like it... I made my friends go with me to see it and I wanted to cry because I hated it so much. I mean... It had its funny moments.. But it wasn't great, and I was so hyped about it, and just felt horrified with it. :/ Ya, I dunno. I thought CF was as good as its book because it actually went entirely by the book, so I'm so hoping Divergent can do the same... and The Fault in Our Stars.. D: Haha, thank you! xD Sorry for not posting- I had school and two hours of After School Study to do at my school :P So, I'm too exhausted during the week to update/reply to comments, ya know? :) **

**Guest: Thank you! :) **

**PurpleDreamer99: ... Hm. No. I don't think it's... Well, it's... OMG i don't even know how to explain if it's good or bad, because it's kind of a mash of both :P Thank you! :D I shall try :)**

**VeryBerry96: Yes! Ha, me and my friend went to MD's after seeing ROTG, and we requested one... WE got a fair weird look of your one serving us :P I mean, we're 16 years old... :L It was funny :P Hehehe, I have converted you *yay* :P Thank you! :D **

**ELLE555: Ah, sorry not sorry :P haha ya, but Elsa also does resent him and she's alksjdfas about things, so of course she overreacts.. I would be the same, most likely! I overreact about EVERYTHING xD Ah, thank you! :') **

**Jamesmoto: Oh, jeez! Thank you so much :) No one does, it seems :P Yes! Jelsa are awesome, and cute and I love them :D Hm, I shall see how long I can go.. :P Thank you, again :) **

**LuckyxSteist: I am so happy you picked mine! It means a lot, so thank you! :D Ha, yay! I'm happy I made them your OTP. :P **

**Histobe: Glad you liked that idea :) Yeah.. I can see Joseph being a fine king too :) I prefer Jack, of course, but not as king.. :D Maybe king of snow, but not king of a place xD Yeah, they're definitely a better pairing than Joseph. Hm, ya. I see what you mean by them two being a like- both too serious for their own good. :| Thank you! :) Ya... She's way too overprotective, but she's like that in the movie, so I wanted to show that side of her because it's a big part of who she is :) **

**ajunebuga: ahaha no one likes him. It's hilarious xD **

**Diana: Aw, yay! I'm happy it does :D Ah! Thank you! :D**

**Guest: AHHHH.. THANK YOU! :D **

**onceuponaprincess16: Sandman in just awesome :D Jelsa is the best :) **

**Bellringer19: Aw, I'm happy you think so! :D That means a lot to me :) Ha, that's gotta be awkward xD Thank you! :) **

**Guest: Pitch sucks xD**

**Dragowolf: So many things happening :D Ya.. I mean, I reckon it's unexpected... IT IS unexpected :D Ha xD**

**Sparkelz: Thank yoU! :) Ah.. How I wish they'd team up just to make a crossover of them :D It would be amazing :P **

**Om nom: ha nice use of pun :) **

**Theawesomeinator: I shall continue xD**

**GuestFTG: Thank you :D**

**Guest: Thank you! I'll try not (no promises though.. D:) Ha, I will keep posting, don't worry! Thank you! :0**

**TeamJelsa3: IT'S SATURDAY YAY :D Thanks :) **

**SammyV5: Agh! Thank you sooo much :) ha, that's early xD I'm happy you enjoyed it that much :D**

**roseanz: Thank you! :D Yeah... I do tend to overuse some words... Sorry not sorry :P Ah, I am though! :) Every review is like a godsend for me :L wow. Thank you for saying that! It means a lot to me, honestly! :) I do have a FB, but I'm wary about adding people over the internet in fear they'll mention my FF, like.. I'd be so mortified if any of my friends/family knew I wrote these... D: But, I will send you on my Tumblr/Twitter if you have any of those :) I spend way more time on Tumblr than I do on FB, honestly. I'm rarely on FB.. :L Well, it is a 1st person story, so it's hard to write how others feel, ya know? But writing how Elsa feels is easier, so I'll work on that :) Thanks for the reviews :D**

**IWontFall: Thank you :) **

**readytostart: Aha, glad you kept on reading it :D Thank you so much :P That means a lot to me that you think so! I'm so unsure sometimes so I'm like kasjdaskjd. Sometimes I'm even like: _WHY DID I WRITE THAT NO ONE WILL LIKE THAT AJSDHASKJDH. _ So, I'm truly happy you think so :) And ya! I love the guardians so much, so I just HAD to add them :) You'll have to wait and see what happens, I'm afraid xD Agh! Thank you so much :) _  
_**

**Dancer At Heart: ... Maybbbeeeeee... :P I really like Hercules... :P **

**Pianopanda12: Ah! Thank you :D  
**

**Fangirl: Ha, I read all the time xD I've over 100 books in my room :D _i want more... _ I'm so glad you like it, and decided to start reading it :D Done it ;D Hope you enjoyed it :P **

**suicune4ever: Hm. Ya, but when I first started this, I didn't know her age, and wrote her at being 18 when she was coronated, her being only 20 in this story. But I don't care too much that I made that mistake as age isn't really that relevant in this story... So, no. She isn't too late for marriage because of my stupid mistake xD**

**TheBritishFan: Ahah, sorry to keep you waiting! Happy you like it:) Thank you:D**

* * *

**uuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I'm so tired... wjdhsjdhdf. I have to work on my portfolio... I just made a story board, and worked on my OC... Fun times... Well, actually, it kind of was fun.. But whatever... xD I really like my OC and my storyboard idea. :) Man, I love art :D If I don't get accepted into animation I'll probably just cry... and hope I can get into psychology.. Blah... But I'd prefer to get into art college. :P **

**AAANNNYWAAAYYYYY: Thanks for all the reviews :D They made my week totally better. :) So, gracias/go raibh maith agat/thanks/etc. :P **

**Man, I'm tired... So, Imma go read A Game of Thrones... And then sleep... It's only half ten at night and I feel like it's about midnight :P **

**Oíche go maith :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Her scream pierces the air like a dagger, the continuous screech sends goosebumps down my arms and chills down my spine. It sounds like bloody murder– I shudder at the thought. I stumble from Jack's grasp, landing on my hands and knees, then in seconds I'm at the door, clumsily tripping from the suddenness, and I'm in the hallway. Jack is behind me, and my heart is racing.

He gets to the door before me and bashes it open– guardsmen and servants run into the hall, with swords, and anything they managed to have grabbed in the alarming shrill.

Darkness envelopes Jack and I as we dash into her room– not just any darkness. It's him– Pitch Black. I look to Anna's bed and she's lying there, her eyes closed, but her mouth is open and she's trashing around in her sleep– she's scraping at her face, I realise with a start.

Pitch is standing above her, smiling coldly down at her. "The mind. A beautiful thing, yet so, so fragile," he says to Jack and I. Guards have sprawled in behind me, and I realise with horror that they can't see Pitch, or Jack. He looks to Jack and I. "Wouldn't you agree?" Who he's asking, I don't know.

"Get away from her!" I screech. I thrust out my hands and ice erupts, missing him as he ducks his head. I make a move to dash forward, but Jack stops me, holding out his hand. I grab it and shove it out of my way.

"Elsa! No! It's too dangerous!" I don't listen to him and run to my sister, my arms out still, shaking from how nervous I am.

Anna's still screaming.

"Don't you want to know what she sees, Elsa?" Pitch asks me. "Don't you want to know why she's screaming right now? Or why she wakes up crying during the night so many times? Don't you want to know what she fears most?"

Suddenly, the room feels silent, and it feels like it's just me and Pitch standing facing each other, with only Anna still screaming and trashing around in between us. I don't even hear the guards shouting, or Jack beckoning me back to him. I don't even notice when Jack comes next to me, and stands a little in front of me, his staff pointed threateningly at Pitch.

My mouth feels dry, and Pitch begins to laugh as though he senses how suddenly I feel panicked. My legs feel like jelly. "It would seem your sister fears you. Yes, you, Elsa. Her own sister. The ice queen." He glowers at me and in milliseconds, his whip is out and around my wrists. I struggle as he tries to pull me toward him.

Jack flies towards him, snow and ice erupting from his staff like a blizzard. I grab some of the whips, and then begin to freeze them under my touch– in fact, I notice, the whole room is beginning to freeze.

For a split second I see the alarm in Pitch's face, but as soon as it was there, it's gone again, replaced with outrage.

"You're a liar!" I shout, tugging at the whip. From the ice around it, the whips snap off, and I push them off of myself.

"Queen Elsa! What are you doing?" I wheel around at the voice, and see Joseph.

"Get out!" I tell him. "It's too dangerous! Get away from here!"

"Elsa–"

Jack's voice brings me back, and I turn, my hands outstretched. Anna's screams have died down– for now we've distracted Pitch. I need to get to Anna– I glance down at my hands in alarm and realise in fear that if I touch her, I'll freeze her. I can't control myself. Not now. I'm too scared and horrified.

"Joseph! Get Anna!" I order him.

I look at Jack. He has Pitch distracted– maybe he won't notice a mortal like Joseph. I hope so, for Joseph's safety. If he gets hurt, I will never forgive myself.

"But–"

I run forward to help Jack. "Now!" I say loudly, grabbing Pitch's arm. He yells out in anger, and from the shock of the cold. I don't look to Joseph, and I hope he listens to me.

The darkness comes in closer, trapping us inside Pitch's own cocoon. I realise it's dark... mist... It pushes past Jack and I, and seems to ravel around only Pitch– it's too late I realise what he's doing. I grab Jack's hand, and he protectively presses me against the ground. The blast sends a shudder through the castle, smashing the windows. The black mist knocks the air out of me. I gasp, and Jack holds me tighter.

I hear a malicious cackle, and once the horror of the mist has passed, I peak on what's happened. The window in Anna's room is gone– as is the wall on which it was placed. Pitch stands on the edge of the floor, still laughing. The wind howls through the room, and my heart stops in my chest.

He pulls out two whips, and Jack is off of me, grabbing his staff. But Pitch has other ideas– his whip grabs Anna around the throat, and then much more to my horror, the second whip grabs me. He holds us over the edge– both Anna and I dangle dangerously, and the ground is so far below us. The whip tightens around my throat, threatening to block my windpipe. I claw at it, but to no avail.

Joseph didn't get to Anna in time.

I see him, standing near her bed with a look of disbelief and panic on his face. To him, all he sees is Anna and I levitating in thin air. He doesn't see the dangers that we see. He probably thinks its some sort if exorcism that's happening...

"Go on, Frost. Make your choice. Chose to save one. You make one move and they both fall to their death– and we both know you won't be able to carry them both. You're not a hero, boy."

"What do you want?" Jack asks, his voice trembling. He lowers his staff, looking tortured. My vision is growing foggy at the lack of air.

Anna is awake now, kicking, and clawing at the whip around her throat. She's gone pale, and her eyes droop.

"Do you want me to join you?" he says to Pitch. "If that's what you want... I'll go with you. Just let them down. They're... They're innocent."

"You? You, Jack Frost?" he asks. He ponders this for an annoyingly long time. "No. You had your chance." The grip of the whip begins to loosen around my neck. My breathing becomes rapid. "What I want is the fear I once brought to people. I live on their fear, Jack. Such a sweet taste it leaves me." He snarls. "Go on! Make a choice, Jack!"

"Jack!" I gasp with a struggle. "Save Anna. Save her. Please!"

He looks pained. "But, Elsa... I..."

"Oh. This is great!" Pitch exclaims. "Is Jack Frost actually in love with the ice queen? This just keeps getting better." He laughs, and I see Jack's face darken.

"Jack. Save her!" I realise slowly that Pitch will let us fall at any second. "If... If you don't I'll hate you forever. I will never forgive you, ever." I give him a hard stare, and his eyes look like broken glass. "Just save her, Jack."

"No! No! Don't!" Anna screams. "Don't. Save her! Save Elsa!"

"I love you, Anna," I shout across to her. I look at Jack. "Protect her."

"Times up, Jack." And then Pitch, seemingly bored with us, lets us drop to our death. The ground speeds up towards me at an alarming speed, but I don't scream despite the fact that I want to. I will die without letting Pitch know that he has put me in fear. That's what he wants.

I close my eyes, and brace the fact that I'm about to die.

When people say that your life flashes before your eyes as you're about to die, they're telling the truth.

I see my entire life flow by me, each second bringing a new memory. At least I'll be with my mother and father. Anna... I hear her screaming. Still screaming. Something slows my fall, but doesn't stop it. Someone has grabbed my hand– Jack.

It feels as though my arm has been yanked from its socket by the force. I yelp out in pain, as a burning sensation, a blinding pain, travels through my arm, and down to my rib cage.

He has Anna on his back. Sweat trickles across his forehead– I didn't think he could sweat.

"Let me go!" I'm still falling too fast, and the ground is getting closer and closer. "You'll kill her too if you don't let go."

"No. You're not dying on me!" He lets me go, and flies past me. I don't want to die, not really. But I'd rather let myself die than Anna.

Something hard hits against my body, and I screech out in fear. My arm throbs, but I notice I'm not falling anymore. I open my eyes and let out a sob of relief when I see Jack. I wrap my arms around him and my body shakes in complete terror of what's happened.

Jack brings me down to the ground, and puts me down next to Anna. She's gone sickly pale, and she's shaking. "It's going to get worse!" Jack exclaims. "This is all my fault. Why do I keep doing this to you? Your life is always going to be in danger while I'm here!"

"This has become bigger than Pitch wanting to recruit you," I reply. "He wants to put fear into people. Look what he did to that child– and I bet she's not the only one." I look up at the castle where the side of the wall had been blasted open by Pitch's power. I hear a scream of outrage, and suddenly, it feels as though the night has become darker.

I pull myself towards Anna, still too weak to stand up. My legs shake, and my arm aches. I place a hand on her, and she jerks. For a minute I fear I've frozen her skin, but she relaxes when she looks at me.

I wrap my arms tightly around her. "We have to get you to safety."

"Me to safety?" she asks. "What about you?"

I glower up at the figure that's clearly no other than Pitch. "I'm going to finish Pitch. He will not put fear into the people of Arendelle while I rule."

"No. Elsa, you have to go to safety too!" Jack orders me. "This is way too dangerous for a mortal."

"I'm no ordinary mortal, Jack," I say, pushing myself off of the ground. My legs are still shaking, but I don't collapse, thankfully. I hold my head high, and stare at him. "I'm The Ice Queen." I purse my lips. "And Pitch Black has made an enemy of someone he'll never forget, and that's a promise."

I look back up to the castle, and see that Pitch has gone. Looking down at us are the guards. The doors of the castle open, and Joseph and a few other guardsmen run towards us. They stop, making sure to keep distance between us and them.

Joseph looks at me in fear.

"W- what happened up there?" he asks me.

"Beware the darkness," I warn him and the guardsmen. "Watch the shadows, and beware the one they call Pitch Black."

"Who is he?" asks a gruff man. "An assassin sent to murder the princess?"

"No." I shake my head. "He's your worst nightmare. He is here to bring fear to my people. He's the one known as the boogeyman." The guards don't look like they believe me, so I point my chin out and stand taller. "Don't make a liar out of your queen. What I tell is the truth, men. He is here. He hides in shadows and dark places."

The guardsmen bow their heads, but they look uncertainly to one another. It will be hard to convince them my word is the truth.

"How are you not dead?" Joseph whispers. "That fall should have killed you!" His eyes widen. "Begging your pardon, queen." He bows to me. "I'm most pleased you're still alive– but how? Not even a a cut. But a red mark around you neck."

I bite my lip. If they don't believe me about Pitch, I have little doubt they'll believe me about Jack. "Our lord has blessed my sister and me, it seems," I say quietly.

"A miracle!" the gruff man says. "You two are miracles!"

"Us two are lucky to be alive," I say in return, with a bite in my tone that goes unnoticed. Where has Pitch gone? I notice Jack looking into the shadows, and he searches the sky carefully.

My wrists throb, my upper arm burns, and my neck is raw from where the whip has wrapped around us. "Just watch the shadows, and send word to Kristoff immediately. Tell him to come at once by order of the queen" I turn around and help Anna to her feet. She's in complete shock. She looks at me with wide, unknowing eyes.

I feel like if I stop for a second, I'll break down and let everything that just happened rush back to me at once. I can't let that happen.

Conceal, don't feel.

"Come, Anna. Let's warm you up. Your as cold as.. Ice," I whisper. I lead her into the castle, making sure to light every light in the rooms we enter. The shadows don't seem so scary in the light.

I sit Anna down, and she falls to sleep in front of the fire on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks again. "I think I need to look for Pitch. I can't let this go on any further."

I'm sitting on the floor, by Anna's couch. I'm staring into the fire, consumed by the fear coursing through my veins. Jack kneels down in front of me.

"Don't go," I ask him desperately. "Please? You left me once. You just returned.. You can't leave me again." I choke on my words, and tears stroll down my face.

It's all becoming too much.

He takes my hand. "Something has to be done," he says softly, squeezing my hand gently in his. I wince as my arm is still sore– it's not dislocated, but I bet all the muscles have been ripped.

"Get the guardians to do it!"

He purses his lips. He smiles softly. "I'm afraid I don't want Bunnymund having a bigger ego than he already has." I don't smile. "He put you in danger, El." He closes his eyes, and I see his eyes go watery before he has them closed. "I thought you were dead... I thought I wouldn't be able to save you. I thought I lost you forever." I hear the bitterness in his voice. "I want to be the one to stop him."

"Jack..."

"El. Stop. I'm doing this– I have to–"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. His eyes shoot open, but then they close, enjoying this moment right here.

"Don't leave me again," I beg pulling away. I place a hand on his cheek. "Don't go. Please." My heart begins to beat heavily in my chest. "It's too dangerous, even for you!"

Elsa–"

"Please!" I say more desperately. "Let Pitch come to us. Don't go looking for trouble, Jack." I rest my forehead against his.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispers.

"And I feel like I'm going to lose you," I answer.

"Maybe I can lead him away again."

"You can't," I say. "Something's different this time. He wants to put fear into everyone, and he doesn't need either of us for that anymore. But he might manipulate us with our minds."

I remember Anna's screams, and a shudder runs down my spine.

"Are you in love with me?" Jack asks suddenly. I pull my face away from his in shock. He doesn't seem to be mocking me. He just seems... Curious. My cheeks blaze red. "Because as you were hanging over the edge, all I wanted to say was I love you. I was so scared, El. I never get scared. But the thought of losing you right there made me feel helpless." He takes in a deep breath. "I think I might be in love with you, Elsa." He makes a face. "I'm bad at this."

"I knew you were awake when Anna came in," I blurt out, feeling suddenly awkward. He gives me a small grin. I take a deep breath. "Jack, for so long I've been alone. I isolated myself in fear, and sometimes, I'm still afraid of myself. W-when you're with me, I feel like I don't have anything to fear. I don't feel so lonely." I blush. "I think I'm in love with you, too," I whisper.

He smiles, his eyes sparkling in the firelight. "Knew it," I hear Anna mumble from the couch. I turn to her in surprise– I thought she was asleep.

"Go to sleep, Anna!" My face has turned completely red.

"Okay," she replies, smiling, with her eyes still closed. "I'm always right, though." She sighs with a smile.

Kristoff comes in minutes later, led by a guardsman. I stand up and run to him. He's eyes are wide and alert. "What- what happened?" he asks.

Anna sits herself up. "We had a slumber party that got a little out of hand," she says. Kristoff narrows his eyes for a second. "Okay, that's a lie. Pitch Black kind of, maybe tried to kill Elsa and I by throwing us over the edge of the castle."

"What!?" Kristoff exclaims. He runs past me over to Anna, accidentally knocking Jack over. He brushes her cheek with his hand gently– she has scratches from where she ripped at herself. He takes Anna's hands. "Are you okay? Oh, god. Why-?" He cuts himself off, stands up and looks angrily at Jack.

Jack takes a step back, shocked by the darkness in Kristoff's eyes. Kristoff marches up to him. "This is your fault!" he snaps. "Ever since you came into their life bad things have been happening!"

It alarms me how close Kristoff is standing to Jack. I run up, and stand protectively in front of Jack. "Back off, Kriss," I warn him.

"Why are you protecting him, Elsa? He almost killed you! He... What if Anna had died?"

"It wasn't him," I remind Kristoff. "He saved Anna and I."

"Ya! He caught us before we hit the ground!" Anna puts in. This seems to frustrate Kristoff even more. Anna gets off of the couch and places a hand on Kristoff's shoulder, trying to relax him.

"It was Pitch Black who almost killed us," I say, my voice more calm than it had been earlier. "And he didn't, thanks to Jack."

"No. Because of him, Pitch won't leave you alone," Kristoff yells.

"He's right," Jack replies.

"Shut up, Jack," I grumble. "You haven't done anything; I don't care what Kristoff says. You haven't done anything! This is Pitch's weird obsession with you and fear. You can't help that."

"I know, but, maybe I should–"

"You're not leaving," I snap.

He sighs in defeat. "Fine," he replies. "At least let me get the guardians. We need the stupid big four if we're going to beat him. We can't do this alone."

I stare steadily at him and sigh. "Fine. Fine. Get the guardians," I say. "Please come back soon, though. Promise me you'll come back straight away."

He smiles warmly at me. "Don't worry, El. I'll come back." He leans down and kisses me softly, and when he pulls away he ruffles my hair. Some things will never change. "See you in a few hours." He turns to Kristoff and nods at him. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

With that, he's gone, and I hope for everyone's safety, the Guardians will help. I have no doubt they'll help... But with Jack gone, I feel suddenly nervous. What if Pitch decides to attack again while Jack is gone? I don't think I'll be able to hold him off on my own.

Kristoff coughs awkwardly. "So... You two-?"

"Yep," I reply.

"Oh. Um. That's nice," he says. "Anna was right, then."

"Anna's always right," I say, looking over at her with a small smile.

She grins. "And don't you forget it."

Although in front of the fire, I feel cold to my core. This is the start of something dangerous and dark. I just know it. Pitch seems like a relentless man who will stop at nothing to have power. I may be the ice queen, but he's the king of the shadows, the dark, and fears.

I fear the worst for all of us. I pray for the sake of Arendelle and the world that the guardians will arrive soon with Jack. God knows we need them, and as soon as possible.

* * *

**LloydandNya4ever: This is what happened xD :)**

**Pianopanda12: Agh! Thank you:)**

**Twinsies: I reckon Anna is the no.1 Jelsa shipper :P She's just a complete fangirl:D No.. I can't do that xD ha ha you might miss him... for reasons ;D**

**Guest: Well, I'm from Ireland and you're from the US ... So ya! Different country :P Thank you! You'll have to wait and see... I think after this, the council thing may not commence.. We'll see ;) :P Thank you!:)**

**newwriter24: Yes! I like cliffhangers :D Thank you!:)**

**XXPay4XtraShippingXX: Haha, not this time it wasn't ;D **

**Jelly Princess: Thank you:)**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaShipper: ha... Nooo... I don't think Joseph should die... He may be needed... Maybe... Sometime... We'll see ;) Ha sorry about that :D Thanks for the review:)**

**Tears of a Spirit: Don't worry about it :) I've often done the same xD WE're all secretely sadists deep down :P**

**SeDrakonkill: Whoops! Sorry not sorry! :P Hey, not a problem :) I love replying to reviews :D**

**Jelsa123: Ha, sorry about that xD**

**Guest: AGH ASDHKAS OMG THANK YOU! :D  
**

**Weilderofblade: Aw, thank you! :) hmm.. I haven't really thought about the number of chapters, to be honest... 30 is usually around where I finish FF's I finish... So, maybe around that :) I'm not sure yet. This could end up being a long fanfic xD**

**Elsaba: Don't die D: Ha, sorry about the wait! School's more important right now (only a few months left and IM FINISHED SCHOOL FOREVER WHOO). Sorry about the end! xD Thank you! :D**

**Toyena: Ah! Don't cry- I've updated now *hands tissue* Aw, yay. I'm glad it is :') Thank you!**

**ELLE555: What do you mean by 'something'? Like action/advance in their relationship? :) I'm a senior in school. I only have four months left in school forever :D :') *sob* I can't wait to be done :D So, I'm applying to college now:) More than likely I probably won't go this year though, seeing as I'm so young *sigh* Unless I get into Dublin.. Then I'll definitely go :D Hm.. It's not really skipping, because it's not compulsory to do, but I skipped fourth year in Secondary school... So.. Ya. Not a genius D: But you don't have to do fourth year, because it's only a year that focuses on stuff like plays, and work experience. You don't really do any classes... I would love to study in America, but I'm too poor :( Aw, congratulations! :D You deserve it :D Thank you! I hope so too! The points have gone down from 800/900 to 755... So, fingers crossed I get in :D I don't really watch it, but I know who you're on about... We're not all small *hides documents stating that I'm only 5'2/3...* We're all tiny and cute like leprechauns ;D**

**Smiley: I'm happy you're happy :D Listen to the Frozen soundtrack! That's what I did when writing this chapter :D Problems in life suck so bad *punches wall* **

**imagination-grows: AHhhhhhhh... Thank you! My mistake! Sorry about that... I meant two. Damn. Thanks for pointing it out :) Elsa is the new timelord :D Thanks :)**

**onceuponaprincess16: Anna is epic :D ... NOooo.. Jack would never :P **

**VeryBerry96: I have this idea that Kristoff doesn't stay with her every night... And he was gone when this happened because life's cruel like that sometimes D: As you can tell, he's pretty pissed off D: Ha, ya! Cuteness overload, eh? :P No. I haven't recieved my date yet.. It's in March/april sometime, though, is all I know :) Hope it all goes well for me tbh :) If I don't get into the two art courses I applied for, I hope to do psychology :) So.. *Crosses fingers* **

**LuckyxSteist: Elsa's not really in denial anymore.. But she's still totally awkward ;D **

**Miki Fubuki: NOW yOU KNOW :D **

**Dragowolf: Not so painful anymore? :D But I have secondhand embarrassment because they're both so awkward about expressing their feelings, ya know? :D Time will tell, my friend :P Thank you so much :)**

**CoN-Frozen-MLP-ROTG-DIA-PercyJ: Ya, that's true, but I like the actress. Ugh... At least it's not as bad as Annabeth xD Eh. Directors just seriously need to read the books... -_- **

**Guest: Oh! Now I'm more excited :D Thank you:)**

**Bookworm: Hmmm.. No. I don't think I'll do that. They're not relevant in the story, so adding her in would be pointless. :) I do love her though :) Before Jelsa I shipped Jackunzel xD But I ship Jelsa wwwaaaayyyyy more :D Plus, no one else can see Jack, so that'd be hard to do xD**

**Guest: Agh. Happy you like it :D So do I! I will go down with this ship! Jelsa is awesome :') I don't really read FF's D: Rarely.. But maybe I might tomorrow :) Don't cry! D: Thank you! :D**

* * *

Double update again, 'cause I'm awesome like that :D

Yay! Free last class tomorrow for me... and then two hours of study after school again... *sigh* After school study is my biggest regret ever joining! But, I suppose it's helping me a little xD Double art class though first thing :D I actually like Mondays xD I ramble on so much.. SOmeone should stop me because I ramble too much

BUT OMG I'M SO SORRY, BUT I AM SERIOUSLY PEED OFF ABOUT THE WHOLE JB THING THAT'S BEEN HAPPENING THE LAST WEEK HOW THE FRICK FRACK DID HE GET OUT? HE'S A DOUCHEBAG LOSER WHO HAS NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE! I can't believe I used to look up to him... Ugh... If he wasn't famous they'd have kept him in jail... God. I hate this so much...

Sorry, I just feel so angry about it... -_-

Anyway! I appreciate every follow/favorite and review :) They seriously make me smile :D

You're all awesome and I love you all :')

(I notice I end these A/N with Irish...)

sooo...

An bhfuil tú go maith? Mar tá tú ag feacaint go maith ;D

(irish pick up line...: Are you good? Because you're looking good! **or** Are you well? Cause you're looking well.. ;D ) **either way is right**

Night :)


	19. Chapter 19

Honestly, I never thought I would have felt awestruck, but with the Big Four standing in front of me, I feel nothing but awe and disbelief. Sandy, obviously, I've met before, but still. The fact that they're all standing right in of me, I just can't wrap my head around it.

And it's complete chaos.

"Are you sure you're a bunny?" Anna asks Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny.

"Bloody hell! That's the fifth time you've asked me since I got here," Bunnymund exclaims at her. "Can't you see my ears–"

"And the cotton tail?" Jack intervenes with a grin.

"One more comment, Frost, and I'm leaving!" Mund snaps, narrowing his eyes at Jack and then at Anna who smiles up at him with round eyes. Mund's expression softens when he sees Anna's face, and he lets out a sigh of weariness.

"I swear, your teeth get shinier and shinier each time I see you, Jack!" The tooth fairy, Toothianna, in her colourful, feathery glory, flies over to Jack and actually opens his mouth to examine his teeth. Her little Fairies follow quickly, and let out a dreamy sigh, while looking at him in adoration. "Girls!" Toothianna blushes at her fairies actions, but still continues to look at his teeth. "They're so sparkly! They're like your snow, Jack. So beautiful–"

"Ahem," North interrupts her. Jack looks awkwardly around the place, his face going pink at the attention he's receiving from Tooth. "That's enough, Tooth. Jack's brought us 'ere on important business."

"That's Santa Claus!?" Kristoff asks, staring at North in shock. It's hard to believe he's the jolly man you hear so much about as a child– he's not that man, that's for sure. North has a rough, edgy look, with tattoos crawling up his arms, and a sheathed sword at his side. He also a strong Russian accent; he's tall with a round build, and bright, kind blue eyes.

"That's Santa Claus," I say, while staring as Tooth pulls away from Jack with blushing cheeks and a giggle. Jack looks to me and shrugs in confusion– but I'm not confused. The Tooth Fairy has an obvious crush on Jack Frost. _My_ Jack Frost.

I feel my stomach tighten, and I'm shocked to realise the emotion I'm feeling– jealousy. I mean, I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help but be. Toothiana is beautiful, with her large violet eyes, her colourful feathers, and her pretty face. I feel bland next to her with my white-blonde hair, and my pale blue dress. I shouldn't be jealous, though. Jack likes me! He's never even talked about Toothiana– once, I recall, when he was explaining to me about the guardians.

But I still get a weird ache in my chest– almost like the ache I had got when I felt lonely and scared. I feel stupid– I have no reason whatsoever to be jealous.

"Yes! I need your help. Uh, well, actually, Elsa needs your help too," he explains to the Guardians. They all look at me and I feel my cheeks begin to burn. "Elsa isn't a normal mortal," Jack continues. "She was born with a power. She's... She's like me. She has powers to create snow and ice.

"However, Pitch realised this and sought out to get her on his side. Blah, blah, of course she refused, and now he's torturing the people of Arendelle with nightmares and we may, sort of need your help to get rid of him."

"Wow. Someone can actually see you," Mund says sarcastically to Jack. "What a surprise." He rolls his eyes, and then glares at Jack, who glares back at him. "Why should we help you? You cause us nothing but trouble, with your stupid snow storms, and you never take anything seriously. You're nothing but a stupid kid–"

"He's not some stupid kid!" I blurt out angrily. "He's eighteen, and right now I believe he's acting more mature than you." I look at him, daring him to challenge me, but he doesn't say anything. "We need your help. Pitch... He tried to kill my sister and I. If it weren't for Jack, we'd be dead." I look at Jack gratefully and he smiles at me. "I want Pitch Black out of my town, now! And we need you, badly. Please, _please_ help us to defeat him."

"We must do it!" Toothianna says. "Think of the children of Arendelle. We're guardians– it's our job to protect kids, and all humans. We took an oath, and swore it to the Man in the Moon!"

North nods his head agreeing with her. "Tooth is right. We take oath, so we must get rid of Pitch at once." He smiles at Jack and I. "I'm in."

"Great!"

Sandy makes a thumbs up with his little hand. I grin down at him, feeling happier now. Finally, we all turn to Bunnymund, the one clearly the most reluctant to help Jack.

"Come on, Mund," Jack pleads. "For the children." Jack makes a puppy eyes look, sticking out his lower lip, and clasping his hands together pleadingly.

Mund scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine! I'll help you!" He doesn't sound like he's happy about it, but it's better than having no help at all.

"This is wonderful!" Anna says cheerfully. She's still staring at the guardians in awe, but the guardians seem to not notice.

"You're like the female version of Jack!" Toothiana points out, flying towards me quickly. "Are you two related? Oh. Well, obviously not seeing as Jack was chosen over forty years ago! Maybe you're a descendant of his? A niece, or something like that!"

"Tooth, I'm from Burgess," Jack says. I feel awkward about the discussion of being related to Jack– I know I'm not, as I had to learn all my descendants as a child, from my grandfather, right down to my great, great, great (times ten) grandfather. I know my family tree like the back of my hand– and I am not related to anyone like Jack. I'm related to no one even called Jack– well, bar my cousin from somewhere in London, but he's only thirty three, and is obviously not Jack Frost.

"She's so like you, though!" Tooth's eyes glitter as she observes my face. I avert my eyes, feeling awkward with the attention she's giving me. She knows no boundaries when it comes to person space, clearly. I fear she's going to look at my teeth next, so I inch backwards and bump into Anna.

"This is all so crazy!" Anna says gleefully.

"I remember receiving your teeth when you two were children," Tooth tells us. Anna and I look to one another– Toothiana is very passionate about Teeth, and it's scary that she remembers getting our teeth. "Your teeth were so shiny, and– and– girls!" The tooth fairies were swooning over Jack again, flying around him, and one even perched on his shoulder staring at him.

The tooth fairies looked like Tooth, but were not even bigger than my own hand. They couldn't speak, but could only make tiny squeaking, buzzing noises. They had feathers of every colour down through them, and like Tooth, they had violet eyes.

"They can get out of hand sometimes," Tooth tells me embarrassed. She looks at Jack and smiles warmly when he allows one of the fairies to land in his hands. He's saying something to the fairy, but I can't hear what it is. "They're crazy about Jack, if it wasn't obvious." She gives me an embarrassed smile, and I note again how her cheeks go pink. They're not the only ones crazy about Jack, obviously.

I reckon Anna notices it too, as she looks between Tooth and I awkwardly, and I know she wants to say something, but I give her a stern look, and she keeps her mouth shut.

For some reason, telling the Guardians that Jack and I have a thing doesn't feel right, because it's not like I can live forever, and technically, I'm still engaged to Joseph. Nothing's changed really, except now Jack and I's feelings have been admitted to one another.

_Nothing's changed_.

Looking back, though, it seems everything has changed in the year I've known Jack. Everything has changed. I'm not scared anymore, although I have my moments of doubt, and fear. I'm getting married, and because of the damage to the castle, the counsel has decided not to meet today– maybe sometime in the next week. Pitch is trying to put fear into my people. So much has happened, and despite what I thought, things have changed. Not the things I wanted to change, but anyway. What can I do about that?

"No! I don't have any Easter eggs to spare," Mund is telling Kristoff.

"Don't worry! Best holiday coming soon! I give you present!" North cuts in. Kristoff looks like a child... Well, a child on Christmas morning.

I feel suddenly overwhelmed– these people aren't supposed to be real! They're myths from children's stories, for crying out loud. Yet, here they are. Jack's right; I'm never going to get used to the idea of them being real. Especially with them standing in my castle, here to defeat Pitch Black, another being not supposed to exist.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks once the fairies have left him. He places a hand on my shoulder in concern, and I see Toothianna's eyes flicker to his hand and then to me.

When I turn my face to look at him, we're only inches apart, but much to my surprise, a jealous fairy flies in between us. Jack backs away and laughs at the little fairy. She lands on his shoulder and gives me a pointed look, but Jack never drops his hand from my shoulder. He's still waiting for my answer, I realise.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. He finally lowers his arm to cross his arms over his chest and gives me an unbelieving look. I sigh. "Fine. This is all just crazy! There's fairies! A huge bunny with an Australian accent, Santa Claus and the Sandman are all in my castle! Pitch Black is out there causing chaos in the night, and you're all immortal and this is all just too much."

Jack frowns at me, considering all of this. For him, all of this is normal. Fairies, bunnies, flying– all of this has been apart of his life since he's been chosen. It's all he's ever known! I mean, how conceited of me to even consider that there wasn't a possibility they could exist– after all, I can create snow and ice, I can create life from my snow, and trolls wander the forests.

Still, all of that was apart of my life! Now that our two lives are colliding, it just feels like one big massive dream. It's insane!

There's a knock on the door, interrupting whatever Jack was about to say. I let out a sigh, and Anna opens the door. Jack frowns when it's Joseph and Eugene.

"M'lady. Are you well? You've scarcely left this room since last night," Joseph says as he enters. I'm not surprised he can't see the Guardians, and it seems, neither are they. Maybe it's just a common thing for grown ups to be oblivious to all of this.

I bow my head at my help, and my soon-to-be husband. "Sorry, Eugene... Joseph," I reply. "It's just the shock of what's happened. I should be okay soon, but thank you for your concern."

Eugene smiles softly at me. Joseph doesn't look convinced. "And you, lady Anna?" Eugene asks her.

"I'm okay," she says, forgetting her courtesies.

"Would you like my company?" Joseph asks me kindly. I hear Jack scoff beside me. "I'm worried about you," he adds on more quietly.

I look at Joseph, feeling grateful. From the way he looks at me, and the way he talks so gently to me, I can't help but think that maybe Joseph Monroe does love me. Maybe it's not just the title that appeals to him after all. I just don't love him, and doubt I ever will.

I smile to him. "As much as your company would be great, I'd like to be alone with Anna for awhile... Uh... And Kristoff too."

Joseph simply bows his head. "As you wish." He turns to Eugene. "Come on, sir." The two leave the room and I let out a deep breath.

"He's ridiculous," Jack mumbles when the door closes behind the two men.

"He's kind," I say. Jack raises an eyebrow at me. "He's no fun though," I continue with a grin at Jack.

"And I'm kind and fun," Jack adds with a wink. "I've got the whole package."

"Whatever you say." This time, just for a change, I reach up my hand and ruffle Jack's hair. He purses his lips at me and I chuckle. Eventually, his face breaks out in a smile. Almost forgetting who's around, it looks as though he leans forward to kiss me (maybe I'm wishful thinking again), but then he takes a step back, looking at the other Guardians, cheeks gone pink.

I notice Mund looking between us with a disapproving look, and North looks as though he knows something already. I see a spark of sadness in Tooth's eyes, and her fairies are glaring at me. Sandy is giving out symbols to Kristoff who looks perplexed– Sandy already knows, so I'm not too concerned about him.

The way Mund looks at us makes me feel almost ashamed. I'm not even sure why, but he makes me feel like what Jack and I have is bad...

Maybe it is.

Actually, no._ It is_! I'm cheating on Joseph- I mean... Not really. Joseph and I aren't even together. It's a forced marriage by the council.. I don't love him.

I look at Jack. His eyes follow one of the fairies flying around his head, and he has a goofy smile on his face.

I'm in love with Jack.

I walk over to one of the windows and I stare out at Arendelle. It's funny how it's midday, yet the sky is dull. It seems too dark, and I grow worried.

This has to be Pitch. Why else would it be so dark out? I look down and see people walking around the town... Even from here I can see how tired they look, and they walk anxiously around the place– they wring their hands, and they keep themselves away from other people.

I guess since what had happened only hours ago, Pitch has been busy bringing fear into people.

"He's getting stronger," I tell the Guardians, Jack, Anna and Kristoff. "We need to act quickly!"

"But where is Pitch?" Anna asks. "How can we act if we don't know where he is?"

I wheel around to face her. "We'll have to search everywhere," I say quietly, but loud enough so the guardians can hear me.

Mund scowls. "You must be off your rocker if you think I'm going to play hide 'n' seek with Pitch," he snaps.

I glare at him. "Do you know another way?" He doesn't say anything, so I assume not. "I'm sorry," I tell them. "I just can't think of what else to do."

"He could be anywhere," Tooth says. "It'll take forever to find him... If we do, that is. There's a chance we may never find him."

"We can't just wait around," Kristoff puts in. "He almost killed Anna... And Elsa. I don't think it's worth the risk of putting anyone else in danger. We need to find him, and whether you help or not, I'm going to look for him."

"Isn't he so brave?" Anna chimes.

"The bravest," Mund grumbles. "I'll help. I ain't happy about playing Pitch's games, but I'll help. Christopher–"

"Kristoff!"

"Whatever! The lads right," he continues on. "Pitch'll just get more powerful the longer we leave him. He's too dangerous as it is."

"I agree," Tooth says. "He needs to be stopped, and ASAP. I'll have my fairies search far and wide for him. They're quick and fast. They can search the forests. I'll help them."

"I search overhead," North tells us. "I have good eyes." Sandy nods his head and points at North. "You help me search sky's? Good. We need all help we can get."

"Kristoff and I will search the town, and the castle," Anna adds.

"So, that just leaves..." Jack begins.

"The mountains," I finish as my stomach twists in knots. All I can think about is the North Mountain and my ice castle. Would Pitch think to hide in there? I wouldn't blame him. The castle is pretty much abandoned and I rarely return to it... So, it would be a good place to hide and bide your time. A good place to think...

I look to Anna. "Stay safe," I warn her. I turn to Kristoff. "Take care of my sister, okay?"

He smiles at me. "Always." I smile in return, feeling happy that Anna met him. "Elsa, be careful."

"Don't worry," I reply. I look to Jack. "I'm not alone."

* * *

**Atla-lok143: Thank you! :3 Ah, yeah! Same here :D I won't ;D**

**Twinsies: REviews always make me happy ;) Glad you think so :) It did- sorry not sorry xD Never doubt Anna :D**

**rosenaz: Agh! I hope you're not dead as I only updated now ;D It's out every Saturday :) Ahahaha, thank you! (also... The reason I didn't mention why he backed away was because Elsa loses her memories like straight after- also... If you want the reason it's because he's immortal, and knows it'd be a bad idea...)**

**Pirulina: Omg! Sorry :P**

**suicine4ever: ... Sorry? I don't know how to reply to this because at the start you sound happy... but then you just sound annoyed... Sarcastic comment? :P I'm so confused, but sorry not sorry as it's a fanfiction... A JELSA fanfiction at that... :L I mean, what can you expect? :P**

**Static1218: Ah, it is a horrible pickup line in general, but with the Irish language... It's so difficult and it's just an easy pickup line :P I hate Irish... Blaaaahhhhh... I demand that we don't have to do in school... It sucks D: Aha, glad you liked the chapter :) aGHHHH THAT FANART OMG IT'S AKSJDKASD I JUST CAN'T... I had to look it up because the link doesn't work, so I hope it's the same one ;D**

**onceuponaprincess: Ah, Kriss is harmless... mostly :P Just don't put his Anna into danger or he'll get peed off :P **

**Elsaba: Aha, school.. I hate it tbh.. :/ Anyway... Yay! Glad I made you sit on the edge of your seat ;D Thanks for the review :)**

**CoN-Frozen-MLP-RotG-DIA-PercyJ: I will, don't worry :) ... Pfft.. Don't worry... I'm not gonna go Sherlock on this (2 YEARS MAN! 2 BLOODY YEARS).**

**queenlmno: Ah, thank you:)**

**LuannLu: Oh, nice surprise for you :) Ah, jeez! I'm not but thank you :') Thank you! I'm glad you like it :) So am I, tbh... And I'm WRITING this xD Aw, thank you! I shall try :D**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Thank you! **

**glitterkiss: Thanks :D**

**Elizabethrox78: *laughs and hides into the shadows* Yeeeahhh... In Ireland we're made learn it since we join school.. Like, basically since we're four, and I'm embarrassed because I'm absolutely awful at it! Mostly, I'm bad at the grammar -_- Aw, thank you! :')**

**LloydandNya4ever: I will :D**

**Smiley: Aghhh... It doesn't, but thanks :) Actually... I think it's been forty days o.o Because, on my first chapter it says 5(insert no. here).. So... I think it's been longer O.o I don't even know xD Aghhhhhhhh (again)... That means so much to me! I'm actually so happy you think so! Aha, Pitch can't die otherwise there'd be no RotG! xD I love Jelsa way too much 0.0 **

**Jelsa23: Agh same... I'd write it forever if I could :D I love those two movies so much... I re-watched Frozen last night aksjdhkasj! It's such an amazing movie :') Well, I hope your problem goes too, because you don't deserve to have any problems... I wish it was all real too... I'd love if all of that could happen.. Life would be way better if things like all that happened... Agh! I feel honored you like it, so :D**

**Ishipjelsabecauseimajelsashipper: Ahhhh... I like Joseph :D I don't think I'll kill him... Maybe. Nah, I doubt I will :P **

**desgirl128: *throws more feels at you* :)**

**praetorsgrace: Aw, thank you! :)**

** .18: Anna is us... And in this moment, I swear we are Anna... Thank you so much :)**

**VeryBerry96: Aha... Anna is us, I swear :D Jelsa for the win ;D Agh! My friend used to say that all the time and I was like kasjdhkasj NOOOO... So, yes! It is fairly annoying xD Keep up the work :D :P I see you're excited they admitted it, yes? :P Mm.. My friends are just confused because the say I'm a hipster... (*narrows eyes* NO I'M NOT), but I'm also such a fangirl.. So.. They're like: lol wut. So, my friends think I'm a weirdo too :D **

**histobe: AH! Thank you! :D Yes! And yeah, I agree! Like, atleast him and Elsa have common sense... Especially when it comes to engagements after just meeting a guy xD Anna's always right xD ... Well, jealousy is in the air :D Tension is the best :D Hm.. They're not relevant for now, but they'll be in the next chapter, I'd say :) **

**GuestFTG: AGH SORRY FOR THE FEELS :P Thanks :) **

**Dragowolf: I like awkward, though! I'm an awkward person in general, and I say it reflects in how things are in this. I'M SO BLOODY AWKWARD THE GUY I LIKE ASKED ME OUT AND I WAS TOO AWKWARD TO SAY YES SO I SAID NO ALSDHKASJDH. It's also anxiety, but mostly because I'm awkward, but now I'm all sad because up until then, he was one of my closest friends.. *sigh* Anyway... xD Hmmmm... I don't think they'd approve, especially Mund... xD **

**Genesisgoboom: Aw, yay! Go us Irish writers :D What county you from? I'm *whispers in disgust* from Limerick... D: Not the city.. but still.. Limerick sucks xD Yeah, I thought it would be cool, and also scary and dark.. :) Ah, mystery is the best.. :D Hmm.. I probably should have done something.. But maybe when the stories done, I could do a one shot in his POV on that chapter because other people want to know as well :) Ahh.. Hope you liked seeing them in this chapter.. D: **

**ELLE555: People aren't generally small in Ireland, tbh. Like, all my guy friends are like... 6 foot tall... Yeah! My friend is Thai, and she's tiny! She's 13, and I swear she doesn't grow much anymore :) And my other friend is from the Philippines , and she's pretty small too! But nah. I'm just small compared to everyone I know :/ My younger sister is taller than me :( Thank you! :D**

**adonisrider123: I've updated *takes cookie* Agh! Glad you like it so much :D**

**whiteshewolf117: IKR? **

**AlyssPotter: Hmmm.. I have things planned, but I need to get the whole thing together in my head xD Thank you !**

**someone: Thank you! :D**

**animelover56348: Aha, thanks! And IKR? :P I think I might change the rating.. because I thought of stuff that's not so appropriate for the younger eyes... :P **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**TheFakeEarl: Aw.. Shucks *blushes* Yeah! Irish sucks for pickup lines, tbh... :L Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Once/twice a week.. During the weekend... ON Saturday! Every Saturday I update :)**

**Starry: I think everyone did xD IKR?:D**

**readytostart: Gotta love it :D Oh, god! Thank you! :') **

**lolliepopsticks: I updated ;) **

**Heartlessly Awesome: Thanks:)**

**Guest: I have updated *yay* Jelsa is the best :D**

* * *

oh man... bad few days guys! I wasn't going to update, but I thought that would be bad

Received pretty bad news on Thursday... My uncle is in hospital, and he's having an aneurysm... My mam says it's not likely he'll make it, because he also has cancer, and everything sucks right now. I'm also sick, and I just feel all askljdhska, ya know?

Anyway.. Thanks for the reviews! They've made me smile, as always. So.. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask Anna as she mounts Sven. The sky is darker than ever, and it's barely after midday... It's not a natural darkness. I feel nervous, and now, I feel nothing but worry for Anna. What if Pitch gets to her? What if something horrible happens to her.

I don't hear Kristoff come up behind me, so I jump when he places a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Elsa. I won't let anything happen to Anna." He smiles at me before jumping up behind Anna.

Anna purses her lips at him. "I can look for him fine on my own. We're only looking around the town."

Kristoff gives her a disbelieving look, but she doesn't back down. Eventually, he just chuckles. "Will I remind you how helpless you were without my help when looking for Elsa when she ran off to the North Mountain?"

I cringe. Running away was always something I regretted, but it was what needed to be done. Obviously, nothing good came from it anyway, and I put Arendelle in very deep snow. I remember the moment Hans told me my sister was dead, and I feel a sharp pain erupt in my chest. When I thought she was dead, I no longer cared. I even heard his sword in the silence, and I just wanted to die.

I look sharply at Anna. "Don't get hurt."

She smiles at me. "I won't. Don't worry." Her expression softens when she sees the worry on my face. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, Anna," I reply.

"Come on, Sven," Kristoff urges on Sven. The reindeer moves forward, eventually beginning to trot away from us.

I know they're only searching around the town, and around the castle, but I feel deeply worried for them. Kristoff may be with her, but he's helpless against Pitch Black and his rage. I've witnessed some of his power, and it's frightening. I'd hate to see his full potential... I shiver at the thought of the darkness he could unleash.

"So, I can't help but wonder how you and Jack happened." I jump, surprised by Mund's sudden appearance beside me. "It's a bit strange."

"Jack and I-? I- I don't know what–"

"Save it," Mund interrupts me. "I'm a bunny. I ain't some stupid animal. Honestly, did you think Sandy would keep his mouth shut?" I look at him perplexed, and he laughs, surprising me again. "Don't go saying anything, but I worry about that snow kid."

"Jack. His name is Jack," I remind him.

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "You say something or do something nice and nobody pays attention but the get angry when you make one mistake." He looks at me. "You know it won't work, right? And quite frankly, I don't approve... At all. Immortals and mortals ain't meant to be friends. It just gets complicated."

I look away from him. "I know," I mumble. "It's just..." Why was I trying to explain it to Bunnymund? It's not like he cares that much. I feel at a lost for words, and I rack my brain desperately to explain how I feel.

He smiles at me and my worry disappears. "I know," he replies. Despite what I first thought of Mund, I'm slowly changing my mind. He's not as terrible and rude as I first thought him to be. "I just don't get why! Jack's so... Annoying."

I chuckle. "He's not so bad when you get to know him," I say a little defensively, but lightly.

"He's childish–"

"He's fun."

"He causes chaos!"

"He's energetic."

"He's cocky–"

"He's right behind you." Mund and I whirl around to face Jack who looks between us amused. He holds his staff in his hand and whirls it around, cocking a brow upwards. "As much as I love being the topic of the conversation, I have to interrupt this." He turns to just look at me. "You ready to go?"

My eyes travel to look towards the mountains. I let out a shaky breath, and nod my head. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Jack gives me a reassuring smile and I turn to Mund. "Good luck."

"No. You have to go to Tooth," Jack says getting my attention. I face him and see one of the fairies flying in front of his face. He laughs at the little fairy as she squeaks. "I have to go now," he tells her. "Stay safe." He gives the little fairy a stroke of his finger, and she sighs dreamily, before flying over to Tooth who's counting her fairies.

"You have a group of fans," I comment.

"Well, when you have my looks–" Both Mund and I scoff at the same time, causing Jack to grin.

"As I said: cocky."

I make a face and look pointedly at Jack. "Can't say I disagree," I reply. Jack just laughs at this, and for a few minutes, what we're going to probably face is forgotten.

"I guess we should be going, then." Jack holds out a hand and I take it. He helps me onto his back, and we're saying our goodbyes to the Guardians, and ravens, not butterflies as they're too sweet and gentle, erupt in my stomach, making me feel sick. I feel scared.

In seconds we're up in the air, and in minutes, Arendelle is far below us. I don't know what's making me worse- my own safety or Anna's. I ponder it for a second and sigh, because I know I'm more scared for Anna's safety than my own. God, I'd rather something bad happens to me than Anna. I know deep down she feels the opposite. She's always loved me, and despite shutting her out for most of our lives, she never stopped loving me.

The wind howls loudly like the wolves in the forest as we fly further up the mountain. I scope the ground for any sign of Pitch. I frown; how am I supposed to know where he is from up here? He can, after all, blend into the shadows. He controls darkness... Maybe I should look for where the darkness is the worst.

I can't help but think again that perhaps he has taken residence in my ice castle. It's the only thing I can't destroy from my past of fear and horror. There's something that makes me feel connected to it... I'm not sure if its the freedom I felt for a little while, or how I could finally use my powers without fear and see for the first time what I was truly capable of, or how finally I could contain my anxiety and doubts.

I hope he hasn't taken an interest in my Ice Castle.

"You know, Mund told me he worries about you," I tell Jack, hating the silence between us.

He smiles. "I know he does," he replies. "That big fur ball is a big softie, remember?" I laugh a little remembering that Jack had told me Mund is a softie.

"He also... He also said..."

"He doesn't approve of us?" Jack guesses. I nod my head, keeping an eye on the ground. He shrugs his shoulders. "I've never listened to Mund anyway, so who cares?" He grins. "I have always been a massive rule breaker."

"Jack... What are we, exactly? Because I.. I really do like you, but what's the point if we're never going to be able to be together?"

He keeps his eyes on the ground too, but I see he looks troubled. Finally, he says, "The point, El, is that I may be immortal and you may be mortal, but I've always been a strong believer in living in the moment. Quite frankly, meeting you was a big moment in my life, and life has been a whole lot better since meeting you. So, I think we should just live in the moment."

I look at him impressed, and I can see a cocky grin creep onto his face. He's right though: living in the moment will probably be a whole lot better than worrying about what waits for us in the future... Even if we both know what it means. Maybe for a little while I can forget about it, and let it go. Maybe, like Jack, I should enjoy the moments that are happening now.

Deciding to think this over, I look back to the ground.

The ground is blanketed in brown and red fallen leaves, and the trees are nearly completely bare. The autumn air is cool, but I don't think it's cold. I'm not sure; bar feeling it from Jack's body, I can't feel the cold. Plus, the more time I spend with Jack, the more I become used to the coolness of his skin. Well, sometimes when he touches me I still get goosebumps down my arms. I wonder if he feels coldness off of me...

The trees cast long shadows, and the further we fly, the darker it becomes. I see wolves and deer wandering through the forest. I see a little shop, and the lanterns are lit. The forest becomes more denser the higher we go, until eventually the branches, darkness and leaves block my view.

"I can't see a thing," I groan.

"Should we land?"

I nod my head, and Jack descends into the forest. From off in the distance I hear a wolf howl, and more answer its call. I shiver as the howls pierce the air. There's something eerie and sinister about a wolves howl, yet somehow, it's still captivating, silencing the whole forest. It seems as though everything in life holds its breath as the wolves howl.

Finally, they stop, and I let out a breath. The whole world seems to exhale with me. "I think we should walk from here," I say. "The North Mountain isn't too far from here."

"And now we're on the lookout for Pitch and wolves... Wonderful," Jack grumbles.

Jack walks on ahead, and I grin, sneaking up on him and grabbing his back. He yells and jumps away from me, and glares at me when he realises that it was me. "Are you afraid of wolves, Jack?" I giggle at his expression.

He raises his staff, and his expression darkens. "Don't move," he whispers to me. I freeze on the spot, terrified to even look behind me.

"This better not be some joke-" I'm cut off by a snarl behind me. I gulp, trying to control my fear. The ground beneath me begins to freeze as I lose control of my fear. My breathing becomes rapid, and I try to regain control as I know wolves can smell fear. "Landing was not a good idea," I squeak.

I whirl around and throw out my hands. The wolf hunches on its hind legs in seconds, and pounces, my ice missing it by inches.

A blast of cold whistles past my face and freezes the wolf, about ten inches from where I stand. I back away and it lands in front of me, frozen.

Jack scowls at it, coming to stand next to me. "I'm not afraid of them, but I'm definitely not a wolf person, that's for sure," he says darkly. He turns to me looking at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I manage, although I haven't got control of my breathing yet, and the area around us is completely coated in ice. I furrow my eyebrows. "L- let's go look for Pitch."

"From now on we stay side by side," Jack decides. He looks worried, and glances around us again. "Wolves stay in packs, right?"

"Normally," I answer.

"Then, let's get out of here," he says. "We're a small pack compared to them."

And so, side by side and on foot, we continue our search for Pitch. I listen to any sound– whether it be Pitch or wolves, I'll definitely be ready.

But everywhere I set my foot down leaves an icy patch. Fear is consuming me again, almost as bad as when the town discovered my power. I close my eyes for a few seconds, and I let the sound of Jack's breathing, and his shoulder bumping off of mine guide me.

At least Jack's here with me. I'm not alone. I have Jack, and that's all that matters right now. I'm not going to be facing this monster on my own.

It doesn't help my fear.

* * *

**Okay! **

**Terribly sorry, but I'm too tired to reply to comments today! Plus, school tomorrow– I don't want to go. :( So, I have to go to sleep as it's eleven at night! Hmmm... I may update tomorrow too. I mean, I have after school study until ten past six at my school, so, I'll have my HW and study done... So... I MIGHT update tomorrow. Maybe. We'll see. **

**And to all of you who have said anything about it: thank you so much. It's nice of you to have my uncle in your thoughts and prayers. I hope he can get out of this. Maybe. Never say never, right? **

**it honestly does mean a lot to me to read all your comments. **

**...**

**anyway... While writing this I was listening to Lorde's album. Can I just say how flawless her music is!? I mean, she's seventeen! Only a few months older than I am, and look how much she's accomplished! Agh. Sorry, I just lover her. **

**Night, and bless you all! **

**(I notice I say bless you to people, all though I'm not religious. I mean, I was brought up a catholic, but... I'm not religious. I consider myself atheist... I don't believe in god... But anyway... I'm rambling...) **


End file.
